The Awakening
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Complete. AU Starts out at the end of AOTC and will span through ROTJ. The Epilogue is up! ROTJ The final battle that will decide the fate of the galaxy commences. And the outcome will surprise all! AnakinPadme, ObiWan, Luke, Leia, Han
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox, I just play here, cause it's fun!

AN: Hey everyone and welcome to my newest and latest story. This story will begin right after AOTC and then it will jump ahead into ROTS. This story will be a ROTS AU-OT AU, meaning it will span all the way to the end of ROTJ. You'll understand as you read. So, without further ado, here is the prologue. Enjoy!

The Awakening

Prologue

Padme gazed deeply into his eyes, as his lips slowly descended upon hers. He was now her husband and they would be forever tied together. She knew what they had done was dangerous, for his career especially. But no matter how wrong those around them said it was, it was right in their hearts. Their lips parted and they held each other close, as they watched the sun dip below the horizon. It's orange glow was cast on the water of the lake and the soft breeze wafted through their hair.

"I love you Anakin," Padme gazed up at him, into his ocean blue pools.

"I love you too Padme and I will forever," he replied, as he angled his mouth over hers in another soul searing kiss. Padme clung to him, afraid that if she let go, he'd disappear. And she knew that he soon would.

"You...have to leave in the morning, don't you?" she asked hesitantly, dreading the answer that she knew would be affirmative.

"Let's not think about when I have to leave. For tonight, all that matters is you and me," Anakin replied, as he kissed her again. Slanting her head, she slowly parted her lips, allowing his silky tongue to invade her mouth. Padme moaned softly, as the kiss deepened and she felt her knees go weak. Anakin carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her to her their bedroom, where they would consummate their marriage and give themselves completely to one another...

* * *

By the next evening, Padme was alone. Anakin had been forced to return to Coruscant for assignment right away. She sniffed and wiped her tears away. She didn't want her husband to be off to war, maybe never to return. Last night, she had been in heaven and as she felt the soreness between her legs, she wondered how it was that she was even able to stand today, let alone walk. Anakin had loved her three more times after their first time together. They both knew their time was short and it drove their need and passion to be together. By now, she had memorized his scent, his taste, and the feel of him. His face was etched in her mind, printed on her heart and his kiss was burning on her lips. She shivered, despite the balmy summer temperature. She was cold...cold without him.

Ten days ago, she was just fine with focusing on her career for the rest of her life. She didn't really see the need for a love life, though deep down, she knew she desired one. But then Anakin came back into her life and she had fallen hard for him. She knew that she could never live without him, so she decided to return to work as soon as possible. She had to keep busy, else worry herself to death about him. And if there was anything she could do in the Senate to end this war faster and bring him home, she would do it...

* * *

Palpatine smiled, an inhuman glint flashing in his eyes. His loyal servant, captain Panaka, had just shared a privileged piece of information with him. One that was only supposed to be known to the Queen and those close to her. But what Jamilla and Amidala didn't realize, was that captain Panaka was loyal only to him. This information would be very useful to him indeed. Skywalker had lost control when he found his mother in the Tuskan camp. He had touched the dark side and now Palpatine wanted that sheer power to serve him. A few nights ago, when he had consulted his visions of the future, he had foreseen the boy's fall. He would fall , because of his desire to save her. It would be so pitifully easy to turn him. Palpatine mused on this, as he decided to consult his visions again to see how best to proceed next.

* * *

_It started out dark, as most of his visions did. But he noticed many differences right away. This was an entirely new vision, one he had not seen before. He saw himself, much older and weathered striking Force lightning into a boy, who was writhing on the floor in pain. The boy bore a strong resemblance to Anakin..._

"_Anakin's son," he deduced. Then, there was a very tall figure in black suit and mask. He heard a controlled his of breathing, indicating a respirator. He reached out with his senses to determine the identity of this man. He sensed that it was Anakin and realized that something must have injured him gravely to require such a suit. He sensed the light and dark emotions wrestling within his Sith apprentice. _

"_Father...PLEASE!" the boy begged and cried. The Sith Lord looked at his master and did something that Palpatine did not see coming. He picked up his master, the future version of himself, and thrust him over the railing and into the abyss below. Anakin had returned to the light..._

* * *

Palpatine awoke from the vision, seething angrily. So, he would lose years of careful planning and work to a Sith Lord returning to the light. It was acceptable and expected that an apprentice would one day kill his master. It was the way of the Sith. But it was NOT acceptable for the apprentice to turn back to the light. How wretched fate was! He wanted...no he _needed_ the chosen one as his apprentice. No one else had power like that. But if he turned Anakin, then he would eventually only succeed in causing the Sith order to die out completely due to his future apprentice's treachery. No, he couldn't turn Anakin. But who was powerful enough to carry out his bidding? Palpatine put his head in his hands and leaned over his desk. Then, a thought struck him.

"Not who is powerful enough...but who would eventually be powerful enough?" Palpatine said, as a sinister plan began forming in his head. He cackled at the pure brilliance of it. Skywalker and Amidala would most certainly procreate. If he could find a way to steal the embryo from its mother's womb without her knowledge, the Kaminoans would take care of the rest for him. He cackled at the evilness of the whole plan. He would have a Skywalker as an apprentice...it just wouldn't be Anakin...


	2. Manipulations of the Sith

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here, cause it's fun.

AN: This is the first chapter. It takes place about two months after the prologue. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening

Chapter 1: Manipulations of the Sith

_Two months after Anakin and Padme's secret wedding..._

Senator Padme Amidala watched with little interest, as delegates from around the galaxy toasted their drinks and chatted aimlessly. She was here, but in silent protest and in a foul mood to boot.

"_How dare they celebrate the victories of this war while my husband is out there risking his life!" _she thought bitterly to herself. It had been two months since her secret marriage to Anakin and two months since she'd seen her beloved. She would watch the holonews every night, just for any mention of him. They were calling Anakin Skywalker the Hero with no Fear, a name which unsettled her to no end. She listened to the Chancellor praise her husband's heroics and Obi-Wan's negotiations tonight. She knew she should be grateful that the Chancellor thought so much of Anakin, but his praise of him unsettled her. She'd seen the way the Chancellor usually looked at her husband. It was a predatory gaze, like he was getting ready to pounce. What was even more unsettling was that she had seen him giving her a look like that tonight. She sighed heavily. Maybe she was imagining things. After all, her condition was certainly causing her emotions to go crazy.

The Republic was using Anakin's heroism to glorify this war and she did not appreciate it at all. She sipped at the sparkling cider in her glass, hoping that no one would notice that she had opted for the non-alcoholic beverage. She mindfully placed a hand gently on her still flat stomach, knowing that it would begin to swell very soon. She knew that she and Anakin would someday have children, but she had not expected it to be so soon. She also knew that she and Anakin had a lot of things to figure out when he was finally allowed to come back to Coruscant. Still, she couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of carrying Anakin's baby. Dorme had told her this morning that she was glowing with the radiance of an expectant mother. But tonight, that glow of Padme Skywalker was carefully hidden behind the mask of Senator Padme Amidala. Conversations wafted around her and one suddenly caught her interest.

"Chancellor Palpatine mentioned that our latest victory would not have been possible without Jedi Skywalker," one female senator mentioned to the few others she was standing with.

"Yes, Jedi Skywalker is...something," Senator Kyla Manhara of Bespin. She was a beautiful woman, but about ten years Padme's senior. She had long, dark hair and a sophisticated air about her. She had a known reputation as being a "man-eater" and Padme had little time for the woman's ways, including her loyalist views supporting the war and Palpatine.

"It's really too bad about that silly Jedi code. I'd die to see what's under all those Jedi robes," she mused to the other women who laughed and nodded in agreement. Padme fumed.

"_Like he would give you the time of day, you witch," _Padme said, silently. Padme cringed when she heard the woman call her name.

"Senator Amidala, how lovely to see you again," Kyla said. Padme put on her best fake smile.

"It's lovely to see you again too Senator Manhara," Padme replied.

"You remember my nephew, don't you?" she asked, as she ushered a young man about Padme's age forward. The dark haired young man kissed her hand.

"It's is lovely to see you again Senator. You look beautiful tonight," he said smoothly, hoping to charm his way into her heart. Padme quickly snatched her hand away.

"It's nice to see you again too Garret," Padme replied shortly.

"Would you care to dance Senator?" he asked. Padme cringed, trying to think of a good excuse to decline.

"Actually, I was about to retire for the night," Padme replied.

"Oh, then perhaps you would allow me to escort you to your apartment," Garret said.

"_Oh you wish!" _Padme screamed in her mind.

"Actually, I'm sure I can make it fine on my own," Padme replied.

"I insist Senator. You should not go alone," he insisted. Padme saw Bail wave her over and smiled in relief.

"I'm afraid I'll have decline your offer. I just remembered that I need to speak to Senator Organa about a upcoming meeting we have," Padme said, as she politely excused herself.

"Thank you Bail," she said, as she reached him. He chuckled.

"Your welcome Padme. You seem a little aloof tonight, are you all right?" Bail asked.

"I'm fine Bail, just not at all happy to be here," she replied.

"Yes, it is a little silly for the Chancellor to throw a gala during a war. There's hardly anything to celebrate," Bail said.

"_You have no idea Bail. Oh Ani, I miss you so much. I hope you're all right. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," _Padme cried to herself. She knew that the facade of Senator Amidala was fading fast and she needed to leave. She couldn't very well become a weeping mess in front of her fellow delegates.

"Padme, are you all right?" Bail asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. I think it's time for me to go home," she said, as she spotted Captain Typho at the entrance.

"Then I bid you good night milady," Bail said.

"Good night Bail. Say hello to Breha for me please," Padme said, as she left the gala.

* * *

Padme arrived home to her quiet apartment a few moments later. She quickly undid the headdress that was containing her beautiful hair and let it tumbled down around her in soft ringlets. She had expected to be greeted by Threepio, but it seemed that the droid had already shut himself down for the evening, as he stood in the corner, his eyes dark. Padme thought that it was a bit odd, as Threepio usually waited for her to get home to see if she needed anything before shutting down. But Padme didn't think much about it. She went into the fresher and came out later dressed in a long, sky blue nightgown. She sat at her dressing table and began to brush out her long curls. She smile and clutched the japor snippet around her neck. It was, by far, her most valuable piece of jewelry. And not valuable because it was worth a lot of credits, but valuable because of who gave it to her.

Suddenly, a eerie feeling caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up on end. Suddenly, there was a man standing behind her, his reflection showing in her mirror. She turned and tried to scream, as she saw the tall figure looming over her. But this person, being a master in the dark side of the Force silenced any sound that she tried to make.

"Good evening Senator," Count Dooku said in a regal voice. Padme tried to back away, but the Count grabbed her wrists and shoved her into the wall where he shackled her and gagged her.

"Don't worry dear Senator, I promise you will remember none of this once we're done with you," Dooku said, as he marched her out toward the veranda where ship was waiting. Tears streamed down Padme's cheeks, as he roughly shoved her inside.

"Come now my dear, don't cry. My master and I will take good care of you...and your baby," Dooku said. Padme's eyes widened in disbelief.

"_How does he know? No one but Dorme and Typho know. Not even Ani knows yet. Oh Anakin!" _she cried silently.

"My master and I have our ways of knowing things my good Senator. I can assure you that we also know who the father of your baby is as well," Dooku said, as his ship took off...

* * *

Anakin woke up with a start. He had been dozing in the makeshift tent that he and his master had built. He didn't know what it was, but he sensed an uneasiness in the Force. He took a deep breath, as his thoughts drifted to his beautiful wife. He missed her so much.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, gaining his attention.

"Oh, hello master," Anakin replied.

"Where were you? I said your name three times before you answered," Obi-Wan replied.

"Sorry master, I was daydreaming I guess," Anakin replied lamely.

"Well, I have good news from the council. Our recent victories have forced the Separatists to regroup. We have been granted a ten day leave and we are returning to Coruscant in the morning," Obi-Wan said. Anakin wanted to shout his happiness at the top of his lungs, but instead, he simply smiled.

"That's great master," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan eyed him suspiciously, noticing the grin on his apprentice's face. He had suspected that something was going on between he and a certain Senator. But since his return from Naboo, he seemed more focused and calmer. He decided that he would not intrude on Anakin's personal life unless it started to pose a problem with his training, especially since he really had no more than his suspicions to go on. The two Jedi turned in for the evening, both more than ready to return to Coruscant.

* * *

Darth Sidious entered the medical ward located deep in the bowels underneath the Senate rotunda.

"Is she sedated?" Darth Sidious asked his apprentice from under his cowl.

"Yes my master, the physician has also administered the drug that will erase her short term memory, so she will not remember being abducted. The healer has also informed me that the child is a male," Darth Tyrannus replied.

"Good Lord Tyrannus, you have done well. See that the embryo is delivered to Kamino. Then return Senator Amidala to her apartment. She will believe that she has simply miscarried. And then kill the healer. There must be no account of this event," Sidious said.

"It will be done my Lord," Tyrannus replied. Sidious slipped into the shadows, as the healer entered the room with his tools.

"Healer Roland, shall we begin?" Dooku said.

"Yes sir, I have all the equipment ready," the healer said, as he stared down at the beautiful woman that laid still on the table. He felt a twinge of regret for what he was about to do, but he had been paid a lot of credits and could not allow his conscience get the better of him. Besides, she wouldn't remember a thing. The healer picked up the scalpel and began the procedure.

About an hour later, the healer sealed the incision and then with a special tool, he erased any sign of the scar left behind. He had placed the small, eight week old embryo in a petri dish, which was filled with a solution that replicated amniotic fluid. The dish was attached to a small machine the perfectly simulated the functions of a woman's womb.

"This device will keep the embryo alive while you deliver it to Kamino," Healer Roland said.

"Very good. What of the Senator? Are you positive that she will not remember anything?" Dooku asked.

"Quiet positive Count. I have injected a drug into her system that will erase her short term memory. She will remember attending the gala this evening and then going home and retiring. She will probably sleep for about a day before she wakes up. Then, once she does, the second drug will go into effect. It is designed to simulate the cramping and bleeding of a miscarriage. She will simply think she has lost the baby," the healer said.

"You have done excellent work, my friend. But I'm afraid that the nature of this information is entirely too sensitive to ever surface, at least until we are ready for it to," Dooku said, as he ignited his blood red saber. Healer Roland barely had time to scream before the light saber plunged through his heart. Sidious cackled evilly.

"You have done well Lord Tyrannus. Please see that embryo is delivered to Kamino personally. You will remain there to oversee the progress until further notice. Advise them that I want results as soon as possible," Sidious said. Count Dooku delivered Padme back to her apartment in the pre-dawn light. According to the healer, she would sleep until the next morning came around and then experience her miscarriage. There were no Senate sessions for the next few days, so no one would notice her absence for a day. He placed the senator in her bed and quickly left without a sound...

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived on Coruscant from the outer rim the next morning. Right away, they left the landing platform for the council chambers for a debriefing. Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the chamber and bowed respectfully.

"Greetings knight Kenobi and padawan Skywalker. Good to see that you both are well," Yoda said.

"Thank you master," they both replied.

"We have asked you here today to congratulate you on the victories the Republic owes to you. As you know, however, this war is far from over. Our numbers are growing thin sadly. Padawan Skywalker, you have proven to be a valuable asset on the battlefield. We on the council and your master believe that you are ready for the trials. However, in these times of war, the trials you will face will be out on that battlefield," Mace said. Obi-Wan smiled and ignited his saber. With a swift movement, he severed Anakin's padawan braid and placed it in his hand. Anakin looked up at him in astonishment.

"Not over your trials are, only beginning they are. But in need of knights we are in these times of war. Proven yourself on the battlefield you have. Confer on you, the rank of Jedi Knight, the council does," Yoda said. Anakin bowed.

"Thank you masters," Anakin said humbly. With that, the council dismissed Anakin, while they asked Obi-Wan to stay behind. He and his master had already said goodbye and he was reminded not to be late on the tenth day when their leave ended. Anakin wasted no time and hopped into his speeder. He sped into traffic and headed for 500 Republica. He couldn't wait to surprise Padme...

* * *

Padme stretched her arms over her head and got out of bed. She yawned deeply and put her hand to her aching stomach. She still hadn't used to the morning sickness and started to head for the bathroom. Suddenly, she stopped, as a sharp pain coursed through her abdomen. The cramping did not stop and she instantly knew that something was terribly wrong. She ran to the fresher quickly, as blood trickled down her thighs...

* * *

Anakin arrived at the 500 Republica and parked his speeder in the garage. Concealing his presence in the Force from those around him, he made his way to the top floor where Padme's apartment was. He was careful to make sure that anyone who did see him would not remember seeing him at all. Anakin used his access card that Padme had given him and entered her large apartment.

"Padme?" he called in the quiet apartment. There was no answer. Anakin shrugged.

"Maybe she's still asleep," Anakin said, as Artoo rolled in behind him and whistled. Anakin turned Threepio on and the droid came to life.

"Oh...master Ani, how wonderful! Miss Padme will be so happy you're home," Threepio greeted. Anakin grinned, but then it quickly faded as he heard a faint sobbing.

"Padme!" he called, as he headed for their bedroom.

Padme sobbed uncontrollably on the floor of the fresher, in her own blood.

"Padme!" Anakin exclaimed, as he entered the fresher.

"Oh Ani," she sobbed.

"Padme, what happened?" Anakin said, as he knelt beside her.

"I'm so sorry Ani, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, as he held her.

"What's wrong angel?" he asked.

"I was pregnant Ani and I was going to tell you...but I think...I...miscarried. I...lost our baby," she sobbed. Anakin wrapped her in his strong embrace and stroked her long hair.

"It's not your fault Padme. Someday, we'll have children. I know we will. The Force showed me," Anakin tried to comfort her with a loving smile.

"Oh Ani, I've missed you so much," Padme said, as she buried her face in his chest, soaking his tunic with tears.

"I've missed you too Padme, more than you know. But I have good news," he said. She looked up at him, as he smiled down at her.

"I have ten days leave," he told her. This brought a smile to her face.

"Ten days? Oh Ani, that's perfect! The senate is in recess too," she replied.

"Ten days angel, just for us. What do you say I help you get cleaned up and I'll have Threepio pack your things and we can leave for Naboo?" he asked.

"I would love that," she replied, as she hugged him tightly. She reached for her padawan braid, as she often liked to twirl it around her finger, but she found it missing. She broke the hug, as Anakin helped her up and started the water.

"Ani, where's your braid?" Padme asked. Anakin grinned, as he felt the water temperature and then helped her out of her nightgown.

"The council knighted me Padme," Anakin replied. Padme gasped and threw her arms around him.

"That's wonderful Anakin, I knew they would!" she said. He laughed, as she began kissing him all over his face and neck.

"Come on angel, let's get cleaned up and leave for Naboo," Anakin said, as he began washing her back.

Two hours later, the young, secretly married couple were on their way back to Naboo...

* * *

Count Dooku's ship docked in the hanger on Kamino and Lama Su was waiting to greet him.

"Welcome Lord Tyrannus," he greeted. Dooku nodded in greeting.

"Have your technicians retrieve the embryo from my ship. Master Sidious wishes to have results as soon as possible," Dooku said.

"Yes, we are very excited about the challenge you have presented to us. We are positive we will have success," Lama Su said.

"See that you do. We only have one shot at this. Stealing another embryo from her is not possible, as it would begin to raise suspicion," Dooku said. Lama Su nodded.

"I assure you, we intend to have complete success with the Skywalker child," Lama Su replied, as he led Count Dooku to the laboratory, while his technicians followed behind with the machine containing the embryo...


	3. War Torn Galaxy

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Here's chapter 2! Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I can't believe how well received this story was. It's a concept I've been excited about doing for a while now, so I'm really glad everyone seems to be really into it. Thanks again and keep the reviews coming, they make my day. :)

The Awakening

Chapter 2: War Torn Galaxy

Anakin's brief ten day leave served as a blissful delayed honeymoon for he and Padme. In those ten days on Naboo, it was a renewal for their minds, bodies, and souls, as they spent every waking moment together.

It was a renewal for their minds, as they helped each other momentarily forget about the raging war. Psychologically, the war was taking its toll on everyone and leaving it's scars on them. But together, those scars were bearable and their hopes for a future together free of war and duty were renewed. At one time, Anakin had thought the war was good. But as he listened to Padme, he came to realize that while they argued in the Senate more than he thought necessary, they usually did come to a peaceful solution. He realized that perhaps democracy was the true answer. They did not always share the same political views, but Anakin was coming to understand why Padme fought so hard for peace and it renewed his desire to fight for the same thing, even if it was in a different, more violent way. Their time together helped renew their strength to fight a war that neither of them really believed in, if for no other reason than to simply end it.

It was renewal for their bodies, as they spent hours making love. Their bodies moved together in the an ancient dance of love, old as time. Their bodies entwined and tangled perfectly, as if they had been designed to fit together. Their hearts beat as one and they breathed as one. Their passionate cries came in concert with the movements of their bodies. Their skin slick with a sheen of sweat, as they slid against one another, causing a friction of euphoric tingling through their bodies. Their mouths molded together in deep kisses and their hands explored each other. Their essences mixed, creating one, making it impossible to tell where one began and ended. Love and the Force bound them together, ensuring they would be forever together.

It was a renewal for their souls, as they helped each other understand that it was impossible to control everything that had happened in their lives. Since he had married Padme, he had enjoyed sleep without haunting nightmares. When he did dream, it was usually about Padme and the future with her. Padme helped him understand that his mother's death was a terrible tragedy and that he couldn't blame himself for her death. She helped him finally accept her death and accept that she was in a better place, watching over him now. She helped him accept that while what he had done in the Tuskan camp was wrong, he was only human and that his regret over it was a step toward atonement.

In the same way, Anakin had helped her. He had helped her take her own advice in realizing that it was in no way her fault that she lost their baby. He told her that things happen for reasons that can't be explained. And he assured her that, someday, they would have beautiful children.

This ten day leave would be the longest granted to Anakin during the next two years. After Anakin and Obi-Wan were called back into action, the war escalated. It was another three months before he and Obi-Wan returned to Coruscant to report to the council. Anakin was reunited with Padme briefly for one night, before he was gone again. During the next two years, their reunions were brief, but nevertheless, wonderful and passionate at the same time. Despite their long separations, they used their time together to draw strength and hope from each other. They knew that the war would not last forever and Anakin was taking personal steps to end it, especially when it became apparent that the Sith wanted him eliminated. Not long after Anakin's knighting, he was quickly promoted to Commander after his many victories under Obi-Wan's guidance. Now, only second in command to Obi-Wan, Anakin led his own battalion of troops. The Negotiator and the Hero with no Fear, were all the Holonet could talk about. They were the bright hope for peace in a war torn galaxy. For Padme, those Holonews broadcasts were agonizing, as there were always whispers that Skywalker and Kenobi had perished. No doubt a Separatist ploy to attack morale of the Republic citizens, but no less frightening. Padme took heart though, knowing that she would have most certainly felt it if Anakin were dead. Despite not being Force sensitive, she Anakin had developed a very special bond and she could always feel him in her heart. Still, it did not make the casualty reports any easier for her. She smiled faintly from her place behind a pillar in the entryway of the Galactic Senate building. Their six month separation, longest yet, was almost at and end. Anakin had rescued the Chancellor and had just safely returned him. She waited impatiently for him to sense her and make his way toward her.

Anakin stepped out of the transport and looked back at Obi-Wan.

"Aren't you coming master?" Anakin asked.

"I have to report to the council. Besides, someone has to be the poster boy," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"The whole plan to rescue the Chancellor was your idea," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Anakin, you killed Count Dooku and rescue the Chancellor while carrying me on your back. Then you managed to land that half a ship safely without costing any lives. Let's face it, you're the hero today and you deserve your day with the politicians," Obi-Wan replied.

"It would have been better if we could have taken Dooku alive," Anakin said, as he flashed back to that moment. The Chancellors orders had disturbed him greatly and he hadn't shared those feelings with Obi-Wan yet.

* * *

_"Good Anakin, good. Kill him...kill him now," Palpatine ordered. A great part of Anakin wanted to. Dooku had caused so much pain and had been the one to take off his right arm. But Anakin knew it was wrong and knew Obi-Wan nor Padme would approve of him killing an unarmed man. Padme had helped him greatly accept his mother's death and helped him strive towards not making the same mistake again by allowing himself to kill in anger. _

_"It's not the Jedi way sir. Besides, the count is much more useful to us if he is alive," Anakin replied, as he extinguished both sabers and threw the Sith saber away. Dooku glared at the Chancellor, a look of betrayal flashing over his features. The count raised his severed arms and unleashed Force lightning at Anakin. Sensing the attack, Anakin ignited his saber and blocked it. The count tried aiming the attack at the Chancellor, but Anakin ended the danger by killing him. Anakin hadn't wanted to do it, but Dooku made the decision for him. He had killed him in defense and not in anger. The Chancellor gave him a disappointed look for not following his orders... _

* * *

"Anakin, it is better that we have you here alive and that wouldn't have been the case if Dooku would have had his way," Obi-Wan admonished. Anakin nodded. He turned his head, as he suddenly sensed her presence near.

"Something is troubling you," Obi-Wan said.

"It's nothing that can't wait," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan hesitated, then nodded.

"If you're sure. We will talk about it later then," Obi-Wan assured him and Anakin nodded. He stepped back, as the transport took off for the Jedi Temple. Anakin slowly made his way into the Senate building, being stopped and thanked by several Senators. He smiled when greeted by Senator Organa, one of Padme's good and most trusted friends.

"The Republic owes you much gratitude for your rescue of the Chancellor," Bail commended.

"Thank you Senator Organa," Anakin replied. Bail said something else, but Anakin was too distracted by the petite figure behind the pillar. He nodded and smiled politely at Bail.

"If you'll excuse me," Anakin said.

"Of course," Bail replied, as continued on his way. Seeing that it was clear, Anakin quickly sprinted over to the pillar where his wife awaited him. They embraced in a tight hug and Anakin spun her around.

"Oh Anakin," she said, as he put her down and kissed her lips.

"There were whispers that you'd been killed," Padme said, as she stroked his cheek and brushed his shaggy hair away from his eyes. He smiled warmly at her.

"I'm all right. I've missed you so much Padme. I don't think they would have brought us back from the outer rim if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnaped..." Anakin trailed off, as her lips enticed him, drawing his kiss. Padme pulled back out of fear of being seen.

"Not here," Padme said, fearing someone would see them. But Anakin's lips descended on hers anyway, his breath tickling her moist lips.

"Yes here, I don't care if they know we're married," Anakin said, as he pecked her lips softly again and again, trying to draw her into a deeper kiss. The stoically-faced Senator Amidala wanted him to stop out of fear of being caught. But Senator Amidala was quickly disappearing and Padme Skywalker was making herself known. Anakin captured her lips in his own, kissing her deeply. Padme melted in his strong embrace and felt the baby kick. Anakin broke the kiss and looked at her questioningly.

"Padme, you're trembling. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ani, something wonderful has happened. I'm pregnant," Padme told him. Anakin's face lit up and he smiled.

"That's...that's wonderful," Anakin said, as he hugged her tightly.

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked.

"We're not going to worry about that right now. This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life," Anakin said, as he hugged her again. Quietly, the slipped away to Padme's speeder where Threepio was waiting and went home.

* * *

Palpatine stared out at the Coruscant skyline, as the sun began to set. He had presented Anakin with a last chance opportunity to prove he had what it took to be a Sith. But the boy had failed and all because of the weak influence from his wife. Anakin had become less angry, but he was still very powerful. He would have to be eliminated. Dooku was dead and it was time for his new apprentice to take his place. Palpatine smiled evilly, as he looked at the datapad, detailing his protege's progress. Palpatine pulled the hood up over his head and turned on the holo projector. The image of Lama Su came up.

"Greeting master Sidious," Lama Su said.

"Is he ready?" Sidious asked.

"Yes, I am awaiting your orders," the Kaminoan prime minister replied.

"See that he departs for Coruscant in the morning," Sidious replied.

"It will be done my lord. And I assure you that you'll be pleased with the results," Lama Su said, as the transmission ended. Sidious smiled evilly. If things kept progressing as he had foreseen in his visions a few days ago, then Skywalker's son would be more powerful and unstoppable than his father...

* * *

Anakin smiled, as he watched Padme brush out her chestnut curls. She stood on the veranda in a long purple nightgown. She smiled back at him sensing his gaze upon her. He walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her distended belly. He felt a thump against his womb and he looked at Padme in awe. She giggled at his reaction.

"Somebody knows his daddy is here," Padme said, as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"His? I thought you said that you didn't know if it was a boy or girl," Anakin replied.

"I don't silly, but my motherly intuition is telling me that it's a boy," Padme replied playfully.

"Well, I could peak and find out for sure," Anakin replied slyly. Padme raised her finger to point at him. She could have looked like she was scolding him, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"I told you, no peaking with the Force my love. I want to be surprised," Padme replied. Anakin shrugged.

"Whatever you say angel," Anakin replied, as he kissed her cheek. Arms around each other, they went inside to bed.

* * *

_Anakin stared at the two young people in front of him. The boy has sandy blonde hair, much like his own, and bore a strong resemblance to himself, though considerably shorter. The young woman struck him most though, as her resemblance to Padme was uncanny. Her brown locks identical, but not as curly and she was petite like Padme. The girl had gotten her doe brown eyes from his angel, for it was unmistakable, as he watched her eyes flash with fiery determination. Suddenly, he heard a strange sound behind him. A controlled, rhythmic breathing could be heard and as he turned he saw blackness..._

* * *

Anakin woke up with a start, thoroughly confused by his dream. Had those really been he and Padme's future children? But what had been behind him? He had sensed evil and danger. Why would he be having dreams that were obviously many years in the future? Careful not to wake Padme, he got up and padded out to the veranda. If they really were his children, why was he seeing them in a dream? Was the dream trying to tell him they were in danger? And what exactly could he do about something that was so far in the future. He felt Padme come up next to him, a worried look on her face.

"Anakin, are you all right?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine angel, just had kind of strange dream," he replied.

"Was it bad?" she asked. He shook his head no.

"No, at least not all of it. I did sense danger in it, but there were just flashes. I'm not even sure if it means anything," Anakin said, as he stared at her pregnant stomach. He suddenly remembered the boy and girl in his dream. Anakin placed a hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. He had to know, even if Padme would scold him for it.

"Anakin, I told you that I didn't want to know," she scolded. Anakin opened his eyes, grinning from ear to ear now.

"Ani, what is it?" she asked.

"There's two," he replied. Padme's eyes widened.

"You mean..." she asked.

"We're having twins, angel," he replied. He laughed, as she threw her arms around him. He hugged her and spun her around. Padme planted soft kisses on his face.

"Did you see the sexes?" Padme asked.

"I thought you didn't want to know," Anakin replied. Padme smacked his arm.

"Well, you took care of that. Now tell me," she demanded. He laughed.

"A boy and a girl Padme," he replied, still grinning widely. Padme's eyes welled with tears, as she hugged him tightly. The blackness in his dream still bothered him, as did Chancellor Palpatine's kill orders that he had issued to him earlier that day. But momentarily, it was forgotten, as his wife kissed him passionately. She traced her tongue along his lips, waiting for him to open his mouth to her. He complied and her tongue slid in, searching for his own. Lost in the deep kiss, Anakin's need for her took over. It had been an unbearable six month separation for them both and desperation was slowly winning them over. The fires of passion licked at his every nerve, as her hands roamed over his bare chest, enticing him with her touch. She broke the kiss to gaze deeply into his eyes.

"I need you Ani," she breathed. Anakin leaned down and pulled her lips to his again. In a smooth motion, he lifted her into his strong arms and carried her to their bedroom...


	4. Sith Revealed

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Here's chapter 3! Enjoy and thanks for all the great reviews!

The Awakening

Chapter 3: Sith Revealed

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked in the temple gardens together the next day.

"Anakin, what is troubling you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's the Chancellor," Anakin replied.

"What about him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yesterday, after I disarmed Count Dooku...the Chancellor ordered me to kill him. But I couldn't...not when he was unarmed," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Anakin, you did the right thing. You killed Dooku in self defense. Had you listened to the Chancellor, you would have killed him in cold blood. Master Yoda and Master Windu are proud of your choice you know. They told me themselves," Obi-Wan said. Anakin looked surprised.

"They did?" Anakin asked in amazement. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Anakin, I know they have always been hard on you. But they do believe in you, just as I do. We all trust that you'll do the right thing. You have matured vastly the past two years," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin smiled faintly.

"_That would be Padme's doing. I don't think that we can lie to them much longer my love,_" Anakin said to himself.

"I've told you that the Chancellor cannot be trusted. I am glad that you are finally seeing that, even though I know it's hard for you," Obi-Wan replied.

"He was my friend, but when I didn't kill Dooku after he asked me to, he looked...disappointed. I don't want to think that he can't be trusted, but...I know that he can't now. I don't know how I know that, but I do," Anakin replied.

"You know that, because you've grown up and your finally learning to trust your instincts. Let the Force guide you and it won't lead you wrong. Now, I must be going. There is another council meeting shortly," Obi-Wan said, as he turned to leave.

"Thank you master," Anakin replied.

"Anakin, I will always be here for you, not matter what. Remember that," Obi-Wan said, as he left.

Anakin immediately went for his speeder and flew home.

"_We have to tell him Padme. I can't lie to him anymore,"_ Anakin thought to himself.

* * *

Anakin entered the apartment through the veranda. Padme sat on the sofa with a datapad in her lap, looking as though she was ready to cry.

"Angel? Are you okay?" Anakin asked, as he sat next to her.

"I'm fine Ani, I'm just emotional lately," Padme replied. He smiled.

"Well, that's understandable. You're pregnant after all and pregnant with twins," he said with a smile.

"Chancellor Palpatine was just granted more emergency powers. Democracy is dying Ani, and I don't know what to do. I know he's your friend Ani, I'm sorry," Padme replied.

"Don't be sorry Padme, my trust in him is failing as well. I'd try and talk to him if I thought he'd listen, but he was clearly disappointed in me after I disobeyed his orders," Anakin replied, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Ani, you disobeyed his orders that would have had you murdering an unarmed man. You did the right thing by disobeying him. This Republic is becoming the very evil that we've fought against for so long," Padme said.

"I agree with you Padme and I'm not sure what to do. But I do know, that we can't keep lying to Obi-Wan. I have to tell him about us Padme," Anakin replied. Padme nodded.

"I'll send a message to him and ask him to come over later," Padme said.

"You don't have to do that. It won't be pretty at first when I tell him," Anakin replied.

"Ani, marriage takes two people. It is only right that we tell him together," Padme replied. Anakin smiled and nodded.

* * *

Later, Obi-Wan arrived at Senator Amidala's residence. The council had given him an assignment and he had to leave right after his meeting with the Senator. He wondered what was so urgent that the Senator insisted on speaking with him right away. He hoped it wouldn't take long, as he still wanted to find Anakin before he had to leave. He was a little disappointed that the Council had not assigned Anakin to go with him.

"Oh, hello master Kenobi. Mistress Padme is expecting you," Threepio greeted, as he led Obi-Wan inside. But Obi-Wan was very surprised to see Anakin sitting there with Padme as well. They both stood up to greet him and immediately, Obi-Wan knew that what he had only suspected was true.

"Hello master," Anakin greeted.

"Hello Anakin, Padme. I assume you have something to tell me," Obi-Wan said.

"Please sit Obi-Wan," Padme said. Together, the three of them sat down to talk.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Obi-Wan asked. Padme beamed, not being able to hide her happiness.

"Yes, with twins," Padme replied. Obi-Wan looked over at his former apprentice.

"And you're the father," Obi-Wan replied knowingly.

"Yes master," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan sighed deeply and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Master, it's not what you think. This isn't just an affair we've been having. We love each other and...we're married. Padme is my wife, master and we're sorry that we've lied to you," Anakin said, as he bowed his head in shame.

"You're...you're married!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Anakin winced.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin and I are truly sorry. I...I know this kind of thing is against the code, but...Anakin and I love each other. Believe me, we tried to fight it, but we just couldn't. Anakin...and now our babies are my life," Padme said passionately. Anakin took her hands in his own.

"And she's my life Obi-Wan, she and our babies now. I can't live without her. Please understand master," Anakin pleaded. Obi-Wan sighed.

"She's the reason I've matured master. She's helped me see what my anger can do if I don't control it. I love her and I'm prepared to face whatever consequences the council will decide," Anakin pleaded with him.

"How long have you been married?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Since just after Geonosis," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan sighed and then chuckled slightly.

"Somewhere in the ethereal Force, Qui-Gon is smiling," Obi-Wan smiled.

"Master?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, I know that I've always tried to pound the importance of the code into you, but you have always been special and different. You are like my brother and that, by definition of the code, is attachment as well," Obi-Wan said. Anakin looked at him, shocked.

"Master..." Anakin said, nearly speechless. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I will not tell the council Anakin, that is your place. However, I will stand by you when you do and eventually, you will have to. But not today," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin hugged his master tightly.

"Thank you master," Anakin said.

"Anakin, I told you that I would always be here for you, no matter what and I meant it," Obi-Wan said. Padme was next and hugged him tightly as well. Obi-Wan smiled, and looked at her bright, smiling face.

"You are glowing Padme. Motherhood suits you," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you for your support Obi-Wan, it means so much to us," Padme said.

"Well, we are family, now aren't we?" Obi-Wan said. Anakin and Padme nodded.

"I'm afraid that I have to leave now. The council is sending me to Utapau to capture General Grevious," Obi-Wan announced.

"You're going alone?" Anakin asked.

"I'm afraid so Anakin, I don't like it much either, but that's what they have decided," Obi-Wan replied.

"What do they want of me?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan sighed.

"They want you to report to them in the morning. They are going to ask you to be a liaison between the Chancellor and the council and report on his dealings," Obi-Wan said.

"They want me to spy on him?" Anakin asked.

"I don't like it either Anakin, but the council is very mistrustful of him," Obi-Wan replied.

"I know, Padme and I aren't too sure of him lately either," Anakin replied.

"Well, I'm glad you are finally seeing him for what he is. Be mindful around him Anakin," Obi-Wan advised. Anakin nodded.

"Be careful master," Anakin said, worriedly.

"I will Anakin, may the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said.

"And you master," Anakin replied. Padme came up beside him and he wrapped his arms around her, as they watched Obi-Wan's star fighter lift off and ascend through the atmosphere.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin met with the council and accepted his assignment. Afterward, he spoke to master Windu in private.

"Anakin, do you have any concerns about your mission?"

"Yes master...I have sensed the dark side around the Chancellor...and I don't really know what it means," Anakin replied. Mace nodded.

"You are not alone in that feeling Anakin. The dark side does surround the Chancellor, so you understand why he cannot be trusted," Mace replied.

"Yes master, I have become very leery of him too. Is it...is it possible that Chancellor Palpatine is under the influence of the Sith?" Anakin asked.

"That is what we suspect Anakin and that's why we need you to keep an eye on him Anakin. Can you do this?" Mace asked.

"Yes master, I will do what I can," he replied.

"Good. The Chancellor needs to release his emergency powers now that the war is almost over. Obi-Wan has engaged Grevious and it is only a matter of time before the Separatists leadership collapses completely. Discuss this with the Chancellor and urge him to release his emergency powers," Mace said.

"And if he refuses?" Anakin asked.

"Then, we may have to forcibly remove the Chancellor from office," Mace replied.

"But...the council would have to take control of the Senate. It could be construed as treason," Anakin replied.

"If the Chancellor is under the influence of the Sith, then that is a chance we will have to take. When the Chancellor contacts you, meet with him. Tread lightly in your questioning and remain as neutral as possible. Then report to me," Mace ordered. Anakin nodded and left the council chamber.

* * *

That evening, Chancellor Palpatine called him to the opera house for a meeting.

"You wanted to see me your excellency?"

"Yes Anakin, please sit. Leave us," Palpatine ordered to his aides.

"What did you want to see me about?" Anakin asked.

"I think the more important question is, what did you want to see me about?" Palpatine replied.

"I don't understand your excellency," Anakin replied.

"Come now son, the council has put you in an awful position," Palpatine replied. Anakin was floored. How could he possibly know?

"The council wants you to spy on me, correct?" Palpatine asked.

"The council is concerned for the Republic. They think it's time for you to lay down your emergency powers," Anakin replied. As he said that, the lights went up, as the opera ended.

"Come, walk with me Anakin," Palpatine said. Anakin nodded and followed him into the foyer.

"The war has not ended yet Anakin. I cannot lay down emergency powers until it has ended," Palpatine replied.

"But Obi-Wan has engaged General Grevious. It is only a matter of time now, the war may even end tonight," Anakin replied.

"Are you so confident that your former master can defeat one as powerful and cunning as Grevious?" Palpatine asked.

"I am your excellency. Obi-Wan will not fail," Anakin replied.

"You realize that the council only wants me out of power so they can grab the power for their own, don't you? The council is using you my young friend, can you not see that?" Palpatine goaded.

"I'll admit that I have not always agreed with the council, but they have always used their powers for good," Anakin replied.

"Good is a point of view, my young friend," Palpatine said. Warning bells began to sound in Anakin's head.

"I am pleading with you Chancellor as representative from the Jedi Council. Please lay down your emergency powers," Anakin restated. Palpatine smiled coldly.

"I'm sorry my young friend, but I can't do that. Now, go home to your lovely _wife,_" Palpatine replied, with a goading smile. Anakin froze in horror and he felt as if his ears were bleeding, as his heart pounded wildly in his chest. The Force was telling him what he needed to know, but he didn't want to believe it.

"What...what did you say?" Anakin asked.

"You wife Anakin, go home to your wife," Palpatine replied, with a cruel smile. Anakin's mouth hung open, as the realization hit him. How could he know? How was it possible...unless...

"You're...you're the Sith Lord we've been looking for!" Anakin exclaimed in horror. Anakin ignited his sapphire saber, as he and the Chancellor circled each other.

"Are you going to kill me Anakin? I'm unarmed," Palpatine goaded.

"I would certainly like to," Anakin replied.

"But I am going to report you to the Council. Then you'll be arrested and tried in the Senate!" Anakin replied, as he extinguished his saber and ran out of the opera house. Palpatine cackled, as he watched Anakin flee. So weak. Love had made him pitifully weak.

He would return to his office, where he and...his new apprentice would await the imminent arrival of the Jedi...

* * *

Before going to the Temple, Anakin rushed home to see Padme first. She was waiting for him on the veranda , dressed in a beautiful, flowing blue dress, looking more like an angel than ever. Anakin jumped out of the speeder and Padme ran into his arms.

"Padme," he cried, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He buried his face in her silken chestnut tresses and inhaled her glorious scent.

"Anakin, Ani, what's wrong?" Padme asked, feeling a few of his tears splash against her neck.

"It's Palpatine...he's," Anakin stopped, not even sure he could say it.

"What about him?" Padme urged.

"He's the Sith Lord we've been looking for," Anakin confessed. Padme's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded.

"He didn't come right out and tell me, but he didn't deny it when I accused him. Master Windu thinks that the Chancellor is simply under the influence of the Sith...and I so did I, until tonight. He is the Sith Lord," Anakin replied.

"Oh Anakin, what are you going to do?" Padme asked.

"I was on my way to tell Master Windu, but I had to see you first. He...he knows about us Padme. I don't know how, but he knows that you're my wife. It's not safe on Coruscant for you anymore. Have Threepio pack all your things as quickly as possible and get off Coruscant," Anakin urged.

"I'm not leaving without you Anakin," she insisted. He caressed her cheek.

"Then have everything ready and wait for me to return. Wait for me Padme," Anakin said.

"Forever," Padme's breath tickled his lips, before he brought his crashing down on hers. He moved his lips desperately over hers, as if to memorize what she tasted like. Padme's fists clutched his tunic, afraid that he would soon disappear from her. Her knees went weak, as he plundered her mouth with his own, letting his unbridled passion for her take over for a moment. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and stepped back toward his star fighter.

"I love you Padme, always and forever," Anakin called. Tears slid down her flushed cheeks.

"I love you too Anakin, please come back to me!" Padme called, as she choked back a sob. She watched, as his star fighter lifted off and headed for the Temple. She furiously wiped her tears away and went to work.

"Threepio, begin packing all our things. We need to be ready when Ani returns for us. Artoo, get the ship ready," Padme ordered. The faithful droids did as they were told and went busily about their duties. Padme began to sob for her husband. He had said he would return, but she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that something horrible was about to happen...

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi tossed the blaster away in disgust, as the dead General Grevious lay at his feet.

"So uncivilized," Obi-Wan griped. Suddenly, he stopped, as the hairs of the back of his neck rose. Something was happening back on Coruscant with Anakin...he could feel it. He could feel Anakin's pain all the way out here and he knew that he needed him. Obi-Wan tried to reach Anakin through their master-padawan bond, but he was assaulted by Anakin's painful cries which were for him and Padme. Obi-Wan began running as quickly as he could. He needed to get back to Coruscant and he needed to fast...


	5. Revenge of the Sith

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Here's chapter 4! Enjoy and thanks for all the great reviews!

The Awakening

Chapter 4: Revenge of the Sith

Anakin ran through the temple halls , heading for the situation room as fast as he could. He ran in, seeing a master Windu talking to a hologram image of Aayla Secura. Anakin panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Mace asked. Anakin sucked air into his lungs.

"It's the Chancellor...he's the Sith Lord we've been looking for," Anakin blurted out. Mace's normally stoic expression turned to one of shock.

"Anakin, are you positive?" Mace asked.

"Yes master, I am sure. He knows the dark side and he is the Sith Lord," Anakin replied. Mace paused, letting the information soak in.

"Then our worst fears have been realized," Mace replied.

"If this is true, then the Chancellor must be removed immediately!" Agen Kolar bellowed.

"Yes, but we must tread carefully if our removal of the Chancellor is not to be construed as treason by the Senate," Shaak Ti added calmly, giving Anakin a small smile. Anakin returned it gratefully. Shaak Ti had always had a soft spot for him and Anakin had always liked and respected her greatly.

"Shaak Ti is right. We will go and confront the Chancellor now and take him in to custody by any means necessary," Mace said.

"Please master Windu, allow me to come. You'll need my help," Anakin pleaded. Mace regarded him for a moment, searching the Force for his answer. Mace placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and nodded.

"You have done well Anakin and you have earned my trust," Mace said. Mace Windu left the room, flanked by Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, Saesae Tiin, Shaak Ti and Anakin.

* * *

Padme sniffed, as she packed the last of her and Anakin's few clothes in a travel case. He said he would be back, but she couldn't stifle the sobs that had overtaken her. Palpatine was the Sith Lord. That monster had destroyed everything she loved about the Republic. And he was the reason Anakin spent months fighting a war that should have never happened.

"Miss Padme, is there anything else you would like me to take down to the ship?" Threepio asked. Padme wiped her tears away furiously.

"Yes Threepio, you can take this case," Padme said. Threepio picked it up and obediently went about his work. Padme flopped down on the bed and pulled a key from her pocket. She unlocked her bedside table and pulled out a small box. Inside were contents that were very special to her. She picked up the japor snippet and placed it around her neck. She smiled, as she picked up the next item. It was Ani's padawan braid. She quietly closed the lid on the box and picked up a picture frame from the drawer. She knew it was dangerous to have a picture of her and Anakin together, but it had helped them each through some very rough times. While she had the physical form, Anakin had the image stored in Artoo, as well as their wedding. It was encrypted in Artoo so that only the two of them could find the images. Padme stared at the holo that Threepio had taken of them during Anakin's ten day leave. They had been so happy that day...

_flashback_

_Padme laughed, as Anakin tickled her sides. _

_"Stop that," she smacked his hand playfully. Anakin chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned up and pressed her cheek against his, as they leaned against the railing on the veranda of the lake house just as the sun was beginning to set, as Threepio took the holo. A few minutes later, Threepio handed Padme the developed holo. _

_"Thank you Threepio," Padme said. _

_"It's perfect, though it would be more perfect if we never had to hide it from the galaxy," Anakin said sadly. _

_"We won't have to hide forever, my love," Padme told him. _

_"I hope not. Our love is something that shouldn't be hidden," Anakin replied._

"_I love you Ani, so much," Padme said. _

"_I love you too angel," Anakin said, as they went inside to the sitting room by the glowing fire which was the only light in the room... _

_End Flashback _

Padme clutched the picture to her chest and her reverie was broken by Threepio.

"Miss Padme, are you all right?" he asked with concern. She smiled thinly.

"I'll be fine Threepio," she answered.

"Please come back to me Ani..." Padme whispered, as she stared out her window at the Jedi Temple.

* * *

Anakin and Mace easily took care of the red guards outside Palpatine's office. Palpatine looked up from his deck, as the five Jedi entered his office.

"Master Windu, what is the meaning of this?" Palpatine asked.

"I think you know Chancellor," Mace replied. Palpatine looked at Anakin with a frown.

"Anakin, I had such high hopes for you. You have been such a disappointment," Palpatine said.

"You are under arrest your excellency," Mace spat, as he and the other four ignited their sabers.

"Are you threatening me master Jedi?" the Chancellor snarled.

"Your reign is over your highness. The senate will try you for your crimes!" Mace said.

"I AM THE SENATE!" Palpatine screamed, as he ignited his crimson saber and spiraled over his desk and locked sabers with Saesae Tiin. Palpatine drew his saber up and plunged it through Master Tin's heart. The Jedi Master fell to the floor, dead. Agen Kolar struck at Palpatine, but the Sith was quicker, bringing his saber around to pass through Master Kolar's neck. The Jedi Master's headless body fell to the floor in a heap. Sidious used a powerful Force push to throw Anakin and Mace Windu back. Kit Fisto was the next to fall and Shaak Ti locked her saber with his.

"This pains me master Ti, I always enjoyed your company immensely," Palpatine snarled.

"You are a traitor to the Republic!" Shaak Ti spat. He chuckled.

"I am the Republic, my dear friend," Palpatine said, as he threw her off balance with a blast of Force lightning. He then plunged his saber through her abdomen.

"Noooo!" Anakin screamed, as he rushed to her side. Since his earliest days in the Temple, it had never been easy for Anakin. Most of the other padawans shunned him, the knights avoided him, and the masters watched him, waiting for him to do something wrong. Except Master Ti. She had been a genuine friend and mentor to Anakin. She was always there to give him a kind word when he needed it and had even reminded him of his mother at times with her compassionate wisdom.

"Master Ti, hold on," Anakin said. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly up at him.

"I've always been proud of you Anakin...and I know Obi-Wan is too. If...if I ever had...a son...I think he would have...been a lot like you. Goodbye Anakin," she rasped, as her eyes closed and her life Force was snuffed out. Tears pooled in Anakin's eyes. People that he cared about were dying and it was all because of the man that he thought was a friend. Mace clashed sabers with Sidious furiously. Anakin ignited his own blade and jumped into the fray of battle, bringing his saber against Sidious as well.

"I had such hope for you young Skywalker. You could have been the greatest Sith Lord in galactic history...but you let love make you weak!" Palpatine spat.

"You're wrong. Love makes me strong, but you wouldn't understand anything about love you murdering bastard!" Anakin yelled. Palpatine cackled.

"It's time that you both meet my new apprentice," Sidious said, as a cloaked figure entered the room. The figure dropped his hood to reveal handsome, chiseled features framed by shaggy sandy brown hair. He was tall, well built and his eyes bled sithly yellow. Anakin did a double take, as the resemblance between himself and the young Sith was remarkable. Mace was obviously struck by it as well, as he stared in shock.

"You were supposed to stand by me as my apprentice Anakin. But your love for your wife and children would have eventually led you to betray me and I could not have that. So, it is now your son that stands beside me," Palpatine said.

"That's impossible!" Anakin blurted out, but somehow, he knew it was true. Mace stared in shock, having learned that Anakin was married. He didn't even have to ask whom he was married to either. Anakin stared into the cold, unfeeling yellow eyes, a look of horror on his face. Did his son have his mother's beautiful chocolate eyes or his own deep blue ones? He couldn't tell, because they were bleeding yellow and that frightened him.

"Yes Anakin, it is true..." Palpatine hissed, his face lit with an evil smile.

"I took your first unborn child from your wife's womb and sent the embryo to Kamino. Your dear wife has no memory of this event and believes she had a miscarriage. That woman is your weakness and it is pitiful! I foresaw you becoming a great apprentice...but with a tragic flaw. You would never let go of that woman and your _love_," Palpatine said, detesting the word. Tears rolled down Anakin's cheeks, as his grown son stared at him with hatred.

"So, I decided to create the perfect apprentice. One with the blood of a Skywalker and one that would totally obedient only to me..." Palpatine snarled.

"No...how could you? Padme..." Anakin stuttered over his words, as he sunk to his knees. The Sith apprentice snorted in disgust.

"My master was right about you...father. Your love makes you weak and pathetic," he spat with disgust.

"Palpatine is the real enemy! He stole you from us!" Anakin screamed, as tears fell down his cheeks.

"My master did me a favor by saving me from a life of meaninglessness with you and that woman," he spat. Anakin grit his teeth.

"She's your mother," Anakin growled. Palpatine cackled.

"Don't you see Anakin, Lord Vader obeys only me," Palpatine said.

"_Vader..." Anakin thought to himself, as he remembered a conversation he had with Padme only days earlier. _

"_Brian," Padme said. _

"_What?" Anakin asked. _

"_Brian...that's what I wanted to call our first baby, if it was a boy," Padme said. _

"_Is that what you want to call him?" Anakin asked. Padme thought for a moment. _

"_No, our first born will always be Brian to me," Padme replied, as she snuggled deeper into his arms. _

"_Luke," Anakin said. _

"_What?" she asked. _

"_Luke. I think we should name him Luke," Anakin said. _

"_That means light in Nubian. It's perfect," Padme replied. _

"_Okay, we've got that one figured out. Now how about our little girl?" Anakin asked. Padme thought for a minute. _

"_Leia," she said. _

"_That's beautiful. What does it mean?" Anakin asked. _

"_Little angel," Padme replied. _

"_It's definitely perfect," Anakin replied. Padme giggled. _

"_I knew you'd think so," Padme said, as she kissed him passionately and deeply..._

"Now Anakin, it is time for you to die. Finish him Lord Vader," Sidious ordered. Vader ignited his blade and clashed with Anakin's own.

Anakin fought furiously, face to face, with his own son. The tears still escaped his eyes, as he thought about what was stolen from he and Padme. His son was calling himself Lord Vader, but he was supposed to have been Brian Skywalker.

Palpatine fought with Mace and knew it was time to end this battle, for he and his apprentice had much to do.

Palpatine Force pushed Mace against the wall and poured Force lightning into Anakin. Darth Vader joined his master and poured Force lightning into the man that he knew fathered him. Anakin cried out in agony, as he felt the lightning sear through all his organs. Relentlessly, they poured enough lightning in him to kill a normal man. When they finally ceased, Anakin collapsed to the cold floor, unconsciousness sweeping him. Mace Windu rushed to Anakin's side and hefted him over his shoulder. Vader was about to go after them, but Palpatine stopped him.

"Let them go Lord Vader. We will deal with them later, though I doubt Anakin will survive much longer," Palpatine said.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Vader asked.

"Go to the temple Lord Vader and eliminate the Jedi. Show no mercy," Palpatine said.

"It will be done my master," he said obediently, as he rose and left the office, his cape billowing behind him. Palpatine raised the comlink to his lips.

"Commander, execute order 66," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes sir," the clone commander replied.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed with relief, as he slipped into hyperspace. He had barely escaped Utapau alive. Commander Cody and his entire battalion had turned on him!

"What in blazes is going on?" Obi-Wan wondered aloud. He searched the Force and he didn't like what he was feeling...not one bit. He just hoped that he wasn't too late...

* * *

Mace huffed, as he shifted Anakin's weight over his shoulders. He grasped his comlink and raised it to his lips.

"_Yes master Windu?" _Bail Organa answered.

"Bail, I'm outside the Senate building. I need your help immediately," Mace said.

"_I'll be right there,"_ Bail replied.

Not being very far away, Bail arrived a few minutes later.

"Gods, what happened to Anakin?" Bail asked. Mace placed Anakin in the back of the speeder.

"He was gravely injured by the Sith. Please take us to Senator Amidala's apartment," Mace.

"Padme's apartment?" Bail questioned.

"I'll explain on the way," Mace replied. Bail nodded and flew the speeder toward Republica 500...


	6. A Galaxy Plunged Into Darkness

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Here's chapter 5! Enjoy and please review!

The Awakening

Chapter 5: A Galaxy Plunged Into Darkness

With his cloak billowing behind him and the hood covering his head, Darth Vader marched up the steps of the Jedi Temple with a battalion of the best Clone Troopers behind him. The Knights came out fighting, ready to defend their Temple and the young ones inside. Vader smiled cruelly, as he ignited his blood red saber, eager to work his way toward the complete destruction of the Jedi...

Padme's heart nearly stopped, as she saw Bail and Master Windu land on her veranda. She could see her unconscious husband in the back seat and she immediately knew something had gone horribly wrong. Mace Windu looked at her for a moment and she also knew immediately that he knew about them, as did Bail. She somehow found a way to move her legs and ran out to meet them.

"Master Windu, what happened?" Padme asked desperately. Mace and Bail carefully carried Anakin inside and laid him down on the sofa. She was immediately by his side and placed her hand on his forehead. She recoiled in shock, as his skin felt searing hot under her hand.

"He's burning up. Threepio, get me a cold compress immediately," Padme ordered.

"Right away Miss Padme," Threepio replied, going about the chore frantically.

"You know about us?" Padme asked.

"Yes Milady," Mace replied.

"Did Anakin tell you?" she asked. Mace looked at her sadly.

"No Padme, he didn't," he replied. She knew what that meant. She knew that somehow Palpatine knew about their marriage then.

"Did Palpatine do this to him?" she asked. Mace looked surprised.

"Anakin told you?" Mace asked.

"He came to me first master and told me to start packing. He wanted me and our babies off Coruscant and he told me to wait for him," she replied. Bail looked shocked, as he noticed her growing stomach, which was not concealed as well by the blue dress she was wearing.

"Babies!" Bail exclaimed. Padme winced, as she placed the compress on Anakin's forehead.

"I apologize to both of you. Anakin and I never wanted to hide anything from anyone. But we love each other and it was necessary," Padme replied.

"Palpatine did this...along with his apprentice. Anakin was hit with an seriously crippling amount of Force lightning. I won't lie to you Senator, it should have killed him," Mace said gently. Padme choked back a sob, as tears pooled her brown eyes. As he said that, Anakin began tossing his head from side to side and shaking.

"Anakin...Anakin, calm down baby, I'm here," Padme soothed, as she smoothed her hands along his face.

"Padme...so sorry...so sorry...I couldn't...protect you...and baby," Anakin rasped incoherently.

"Baby, it's okay, I'm here and I'm fine. Our babies are fine too," Padme tried to comfort him.

"What is going on Master Windu?" Padme asked. Mace put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should sit down for what I'm about to tell milady, it will be hard for you to hear and it brought Anakin to his knees," Mace said. Fear washed over her and she clutched Anakin's hand tightly.

"I'm fine right here, now tell me what is going on," Padme replied. Mace took a deep breath.

"It seems that nearly two years ago, you were led to believe that you had a miscarriage with your first child. But this was not the case," Mace began. Padme stared at him in disbelief.

"How...how do you know about that? Only Dorme and Captain Typho know about the baby we lost. How could you or Palpatine possibly know that!" Padme exclaimed.

"He is the Sith Lord milady and he was probably watching you. He probably sensed your pregnancy before you even knew and he planned your abduction," Mace replied. Padme thought back to the gala the night before her miscarriage. The predatory glances Palpatine had tossed her way had been because he knew of the baby she was carrying and he knew who the father was.

"My abduction...I wasn't abducted," Padme replied.

"He had your short term memory erased after the ordeal," Mace replied. Suddenly, Padme found it hard to breath. It was all too incredible to be true...no it just couldn't be true.

"Master Windu...what does that have to do with our first baby?" Padme asked cautiously. Mace and Bail gazed at her sympathetically and Bail placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Palpatine had your unborn child removed from your womb. He then sent it to Kamino where they grew the child to adulthood and Count Dooku probably trained him," Mace said gently. Tears poured down Padme cheeks.

"Our son," Padme cried.

"Padme, I know this is hard. But the moment Palpatine stole him from you, he was no longer your son. Palpatine has engineered him to know no love or compassion. He was raised to be a Sith and he knows nothing but hate and anger. You and Anakin are both in great danger here on Coruscant. We must find a medical facility on a neutral system," Mace said, shifting his attention to Bail.

"I believe I know of one. We can go to Padme's ship and I will attempt to contact someone I know there. They are a neutral system, but their medical advances are second to none," Bail said. Suddenly, a terrible tremor rippled through the Force, nearly knocking Mace off his feet.

"What is it Master Windu?" Bail asked.

"Something terrible is happening at the temple. Bail, get Anakin and Padme to her ship. If I'm not there in thirty minutes, take off without me and get him to that medical facility. It is his only chance," Mace said, as he quickly leapt into Bail's speeder and left for the temple.

* * *

Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda, who both had just arrived back on Coruscant fought their way through the Clones guarding the entrance to the temple. They knew what gruesome reality awaited them inside and they knew the Sith had already come and gone. With the last of the troopers out of the way, the three Jedi Masters entered the temple, appalled by the sight of the dead everywhere.

"Master Windu, have you seen Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. Mace looked at him sadly.

"He was hit with a dangerous amount of Force lightning. Padme and Bail are with him now and are waiting on us to leave for a medical facility outside the Republic," Mace answered.

"So you know about them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, how long have you known Obi-Wan?" Mace asked.

"Only a couple days master. Anakin planned on coming forward very soon and he and Padme confessed their marriage to me," Obi-Wan replied, as they arrived at the situation room to play the cameras. They watched the cloaked figure slice down everyone that crossed his path.

"Disturbing this is," Yoda said gravely.

"That's not Anakin...but there is a...resemblance," Obi-Wan said. Mace readied himself and began explaining to them what he had told Padme. By the time he was done, both masters were shocked to the core, but none more so than Obi-Wan.

"You're saying that Palpatine's apprentice is...Anakin and Padme's son?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He was. But he was engineered to nothing but hate and he ceased to be there son the moment Palpatine stole him from Padme's womb," Mace replied. Obi-Wan nodded gravely. Master Windu was right and he could only imagine what the news had done to Anakin and Padme.

"Master, I need to be with them. Where are they?" Obi-Wan asked. Suddenly, the images they were watching changed to the apprentice kneeling before Darth Sidious.

"Master, things here are finished," he spoke.

"Excellent Lord Vader. Take a ship and go the Mustafar system. You will find that the Separatist leaders are there waiting for you. Kill them and return here," Sidious ordered.

"Yes my master," Vader obeyed, as the image faded.

"Go to Mustafar you must Obi-Wan. Stop him you must before he can rejoin his master. Then, meet up with Anakin and Padme you will. Master Windu, relay the coordinates to our ships upon your arrival to the destination Senator Organa is taking you," Yoda said.

"But what about you master?" Mace asked.

"Face Sidious I will. Join you soon, I will. May the Force be with you," Yoda said, as he hobbled to his speeder. The two Jedi echoed his sentiments and left to perform their assigned duties.

* * *

Mace Windu arrived on Padme's ship and Bail took them out of the atmosphere. Once they were safely away in hyperspace, he came back into the cabin.

"I contacted my acquaintance on Polis Massa. They will be waiting for us and he has a team standing by to deal with Anakin," Bail said.

"Thank you Bail," Padme said, as she still clutched Anakin's hand. Her face was pale and lined with worry. Anakin's breathing was heavy, as his lungs fought to not collapse from impact of the lightning. Mace stepped over to him and placed his hand on Anakin's very warm forehead. Closing his eyes, he reached deeply into the Force and put Anakin in a healing trance to calm him. Anakin's breathing eased and his muscles relaxed.

"What did you do?" Padme asked, grateful for the help.

"I put him in healing trance to help him relax and so he won't go into cardiac arrest," Mace replied.

"Padme, you should rest as well. All this stress is not good for you or the twins," Bail replied.

"I'm staying right here," Padme replied stubbornly. Seeing as it would be impossible to get her to leave Anakin's side, the two men took their seats and Bail switched on the holo screen. They saw a deformed Chancellor Palpatine making a speech to the Senate and the galaxy. Right before their eyes, they watched as he dissolved the Republic and declared his Empire before all. Tears slid down Padme's cheeks again. It seemed like everything she held dear was being ripped away from her. She brushed the back of her hand along his cheek softly.

"Don't you dare leave me Ani. I need you," she choked back a sob, as she placed her hand on her belly.

"We need you," she added.

* * *

Obi-Wan brought his saber up and around, slicing through Vader's legs. The Sith apprentice fell to the ashy ground with a hard thud. He slid down the slope, closer and closer to the lava river.

Obi-Wan stared at the man that was supposed to have been Anakin and Padme's first born son. The fire licked at the twisted young man and began to consume his body...

"I hate you!" he screamed, his eyes bleeding yellow. Obi-Wan turned away and made his way to the top of the platform. He needed to get to Anakin and Padme. They needed him...

* * *

Hours later, Obi-Wan arrived on Polis Massa, only to find that Master Yoda had arrived not too far ahead of him. It seemed that the ancient master had barely escaped his duel with Darth Sidious. And now, they would all be forced into hiding.

"Thank goodness you're all right," Bail said.

"What's happening?" Obi-Wan asked.

"His heart rate keeps skyrocketing and his internal organs are trying to shut down. He's fighting though, but it's not looking good. Padme's water broke just after we arrived. It seems that the stress has gotten to her and she is in heavy labor now," Bail informed him. Obi-Wan rushed into the med room.

Anakin lay on the medical table, as the Massan doctors swarmed around he and his wife. Padme lay beside him, contractions racking through her body. But she refused to be taken from Anakin's side.

"Obi-Wan..." Anakin choked out, his body shaking from the amount of Force lightning his body had sustained. He had awakened not long ago to a world of pain.

"I'm here Anakin," Obi-Wan said, as he brushed Anakin's bangs from his eyes.

"Take...take care of Padme...and my children...for me," Anakin choked out.

"You're going to be fine Anakin and you're going to do that yourself," Obi-Wan replied.

"Ani, please don't leave me!" Padme cried out in pain, as another contraction hit.

"I'm...sorry angel. I...I love you and I'll always be...with you. Tell our babies...that I love them...very much," Anakin's voice faded, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"ANAKIN!" Padme screamed.

"He's going in to cardiac arrest!" the healer shouted. He and his team swarmed around Anakin, attempting to bring his heart rate down.

"No, he can't be," Obi-Wan choked back the tears.

"He's stable for the moment, but I'm afraid he's slipped into a deep coma..." the massan doctor determined.

"Will he come out of it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Only time will tell," the healer replied. Padme sobbed uncontrollably.

"Ani! Oh please Anakin, I need you!" she cried. Obi-Wan took her hands.

"Padme, you must calm down," he soothed her.

"Her contractions are less than two minutes apart. It's time to start pushing Mrs. Skywalker," Tion Medon told her. Pain racked through Padme's petite form, as she began pushing with the healer's instruction. Some time later, the first child's head was crowning. Padme screamed in pain, as she birthed the first child.

"A boy..." the doctor said.

"Luke," Padme managed to say, as another contraction hit her. Padme screamed, as the second child wasted no time.

"A girl..." the doctor said.

"Leia," Padme said.

"Hold on Padme, don't give up," Obi-Wan said, as he sensed her slipping away.

"Obi-Wan, take care of our children," Padme said breathlessly.

"You must hold on Padme," Obi-Wan pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I'm so tired. I'm going to be with Anakin now," she said, as her brown eyes closed.

"This is very curious. She has slipped into a coma too, just like her husband..." the doctor said.

"You mean they're both still alive, but still in comas?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is very curious. I have never seen anything like this. There is nothing physically wrong with Padme, but her vitals are identical to her husband's. when his change, hers change to mirror his.

"So, if Anakin manages to awaken, then Padme will too?" Mace asked.

"That is the theory I would venture. Though without putting him in some sort of stasis, it is likely that he will not survive," Tion Medon replied.

"There has to be a way to give his body the time it needs to heal," Bail said.

"There might be once chance," Tion Medon said.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There is an experimental technique I can try. It is called carbon freezing. It would preserve their bodies and allow him to heal. But it's never been tried on humans before. There is a chance they would not survive it," Tion said.

"And if we don't do this?" Bail asked.

"Then he will likely die within a few days, and she along with him," Tion replied.

"Do it," Obi-Wan replied...

* * *

Tion Medon entered the room where they awaited any news. Obi-Wan cradled Luke, while Bail held Leia. It had already been decided that he would adopt her, as it would be too dangerous to let Padme's family know the children survived. For their plan to work, the rest of the galaxy would have to believe that Anakin and Padme were dead.

"The Carbonite freezing was successful. Padme's condition seems to be dependent upon Anakin's. I've never quite seen such a connection between people before," the healer paused for a moment.

_The Will of the Force_

Obi-Wan heard the words echo through his head.

"Will Anakin's injuries heal?" Mace asked.

"Things look very promising, but the impact of the lightning had devastating effects on his body. It could take years before he is ready to be brought out of the hibernation," the healer reported.

"Wait for them to heal, we will. Bide our time and safeguard the twins we will, until reunited with their parents they can be," Yoda decided.

"Obi-Wan, you will take Luke to Anakin's family on Tatooine. You may reveal the truth to them, but it will be best to conceal it from Luke until he is ready. Remain on Tatooine and watch over the boy until the time is right to reveal his parentage," Mace said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Senator Organa, you will raise Leia as your own until the time is right for her to learn of her parents and brother as well," Mace said. Bail nodded.

"I will travel to Chandrilla and seek help from Mon Mothma. In return for her sanctuary, I will begin helping her establish a rebellion against the Empire," Mace told them.

"What about you Master Yoda?" Bail asked.

"To Degobah, I will go. Void of technology it is and a good place to hide it will be," Yoda replied.

* * *

With that, they parted ways. Obi-Wan delivered Luke to Owen and Beru Lars. He told them the truth about what had happened to Anakin and Padme, assuring them that they would awaken someday.

Bail took Leia home to Alderaan where he and his wife would raise Leia until her parents could be awakened.

* * *

A few days later, a funeral procession took place in the streets of Naboo. The closed caskets was carried through the streets containing the Naboo's beloved Padme Amidala and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Her ship was found crashed on a planet en route to Naboo, caused by malfunctioning engines. It was announced that only their charred remains could be found. As a shocking revelation, it was also revealed that Amidala was in fact secretly married to Skywalker and their unborn child died with them. The two were buried side by side. Their memory was beloved and cherished by the people, while the Empire announced that they were suspected of treason against the Empire and not to be admired. The death of Skywalker and Amidala was welcome news to Emperor Palpatine. He had searched the Force, trying to sense any sign of Anakin in case there was treachery at work. But he found no trace of he, nor Amidala. Without Skywalker among what was left of the Jedi and without Amidala leading the opposition, the fledgling rebellion that was forming was of little worry to him.

The galaxy mourned not only Amidala that day, but Skywalker as well. The Hero with no Fear had been there to give them hope during the war, but it seemed that hope had died with him, as the galaxy was plunged into darkness and ruled with an iron fist by Emperor Palpatine. His second in command, Darth Vader, struck fear into the hearts of all when they saw him. His mangled body had been encased in a black armor and terrifying mask. His breathing was controlled artificially and a terrifying hiss signified the workings of his lungs.

Darth Vader stood beside his master on his personal star destroyer, where they were overseeing the beginning of construction on the Death Star, Palpatine's ultimate weapon of destruction...

_Coming soon in chapter 6...eighteen years have passed and the time of awakening has come..._


	7. A New Hope

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Here's chapter 6! Thanks for all the great reviews!

The Awakening

Chapter 6: A New Hope

_Eighteen years have passed since the fall of the Galactic Republic and the rise of evil Empire. It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy..._

R2 D2 and C3PO wobbled, as they felt Princess Leia's ship lurch from a devastating blast from the pursuing Imperial star destroyer.

"Did you hear that? They've shot the main reactors. We'll be destroyed for sure," Threepio said.

"This is madness," Threepio complained, as the rebel crewmen lined up with their blasters ready.

"We're doomed. They'll be no escape for the princess this time," Threepio dreaded. Strange noises were heard on the hull, as the ship was pulled into the star destroyer. The blast doors were blown open, as the storm troopers invaded the ship and began shooting down the crewmen. Darth Vader himself boarded the ship and began his search for the plans. He said nothing, as he looked around at the carnage. The only sound was the rhythmic breathing of his respirator.

"Artoo, where are you?" Threepio called. The golden droid briefly saw the princess kneeling before Artoo before she ran off.

"At last, where have you been?" Threepio scolded, as Artoo rolled up to him.

"We're about to be captured! We'll be sent to the spice mines of Kessel or worse," Threepio fretted. Artoo ignored him and rolled off in the other direction.

"Wait, where are you going?" Threepio asked.

* * *

The storm troopers marched their prisoners to Vader.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer," one trooper reported.

"Where have you hidden the plans?" Vader demanded, as he proceeded to choke the rebel. The man tried to choke out something about a diplomatic mission, before life left him. Vader tossed him away.

"Commander, tear this ship apart. Find the passengers, I want them alive!" Vader demanded viciously. The storm troopers began their search. One spotted Leia and pointed her out.

"There's one, set for stun," he called. Leia shot down one, before running. Another trooper stunned her and she fell to the ground.

"She'll be all right. Inform Lord Vader that we have a prisoner," the commander said.

* * *

Artoo went about activating the escape pods.

"We'll be captured for sure," Threepio fretted Artoo whirred in response.

"Don't you call me a mindless philosopher, you over weight glob of grease," Threepio shot back. Artoo beeped and clicked in response.

"Secret plans? What mission? I'm not getting in there," Threepio replied. Suddenly, a blaster shot grazed by him and he reluctantly followed Artoo into the pod.

"I'm going to regret this," the golden droid griped. The pod was launched and it fell toward Tatooine. The Imperials did not shoot it down, for it showed negative for holding any life forms...

* * *

The Imperial storm troopers marched their prisoner to Darth Vader.

"Darth Vader, only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear that you've attacked a diplomatic mission..." Leia said, but was interrupted by Vader.

"Don't act so surprised your highness. You weren't on a mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed aboard this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you!" Vader demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We were on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..." she was cut off again.

"You are part of the rebel alliance and a traitor! Take her away!" Vader spat. Vader continued on his way with an Imperial officer beside him.

"Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy in the Senate," the Imperial officer stated.

"I've traced the rebel spies to her. Now, she is my only link in finding the hidden rebel base," Vader said.

"She'll die before she tells you anything," the officer replied.

"Leave that to me. Send a distress signal out. Then inform the Imperial Senate that all aboard were killed," Vader ordered. Another officer approached Vader with news.

"The plans are no where aboard this ship. No transmissions have left. An escape pod was jettisoned a short time ago, but was not destroyed, for it held no life forms," the officer informed.

"She must have hidden the plans in the pod. Send a team down to retrieve those plans, see to it personally. There will be no stopping us this time," Vader said.

"Yes my Lord," the man replied, as he went to work.

* * *

The escape pod landed in the middle of the Tatooine desert. Threepio and Artoo proceeded to wander aimlessly through the desert.

"How do we get ourselves into these messes. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life," Threepio complained. Artoo whirred in response.

"I need to rest. My joints are almost frozen," Threepio replied.

"What a desolate place this is," Threepio said, as he looked around at the endless sand and desert. Artoo beeped and clicked.

"Where are you going?" I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is easier," Threepio replied. After arguing and disagreeing, the two droids set off in separate directions. After hours of walking and complaining, Threepio spotted a transport and called for its help. Meanwhile, Artoo found himself wandering through the Jundland wastes, where he was found by the Jawas and captured. Threepio and Artoo soon found themselves in the same Jawa transport.

* * *

Imperial storm troopers landed in the desert near the escape pod.

"There were life forms in the pod. The tracks lead off this way," the trooper pointed. One trooper held up a piece of metal to the commander.

"Look sir, droids!" he said. They began following the tracks in search of the escaped droid who obviously had the plans.

* * *

The jawa transport reached the Lars moisture farm. Owen and Luke were about to go and see what they had when Beru called.

"Luke! Luuuke!" she called. Luke ran to see what she needed.

"Luke, tell uncle if he gets a translator, make sure he speaks Bocci," Beru said.

"Doesn't look like there's much to choose from, but I'll remind him," Luke said, as he ran off to catch up with Owen.

Owen hassled with the Jawas and once he determined that Threepio did indeed speak Bocci, he chose him and a red unit. Artoo began throwing a fit, when suddenly the red droid malfunctioned. Artoo was chosen then.

"Luke, take these two over to the garage. Have them cleaned up by dinner," Owen said.

"But I was going into Toshi station to pick up some power converters!" Luke whined.

"You can waste time with your friends later," Owen replied. Luke looked disappointed and waved to the droids to follow him.

"All right, come on," Luke said, as he reluctantly led them to the garage.

* * *

While Threepio was lowered into an oil bath, Luke complained about his uncle.

"It just isn't fair. Biggs is right, I'll never get out of here," Luke said.

"I'm sorry sir, but is there anything I can do?" Threepio asked.

"Not unless you can speed up time or teleport me off this rock," Luke replied.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have such knowledge of things, especially since I'm not even sure where we are," Threepio replied.

"Well, if there is a bright center to the universe, then you're on the planet farthest from," Luke replied. Luke began digging out the carbon scoring in Artoo. He was instantly intrigued when Threepio told him that they had been involved with the Rebellion.

"You've got something jammed in there really good," Luke said, as he tried to get it out. As he did, he triggered a recording.

"_Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope," _the transmission repeated itself.

"What is this?" Luke asked. Threepio slapped Artoo on his dome.

"What do you mean, what recording?" Threepio scolded. Artoo whirred snottily.

"He says that he's property of Obi-Wan Kenobi and it is a privileged transmission for him. I don't really know what he is talking about sir. Our last owner was Captain Antillies," Threepio replied.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I wonder if he means old Ben," Luke replied.

"Do you know what he's talking about sir?" Threepio asked.

"Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan. But old Ben lives out beyond the Dune Sea. Kind of a strange, old hermit," Luke replied.

"Sir Luke, Artoo says that if you remove the restraining bolt, that he may be able to play the entire recording," Threepio said. Luke was busy staring at the woman in the recording.

"Huh? Oh yea, I guess you're too small to run out on me," Luke replied, as he undid the restraining bolt. As soon as he did, the recording disappeared.

"Hey wait, where did she go? Bring her back," Luke said. Artoo clicked and whirred.

"What do you mean what recording?" Threepio scolded again.

"Luke!" Beru called.

"Coming Aunt Beru!" Luke called back.

"See what you can do with him, I'll be right back," Luke replied. Threepio proceeded to scold Artoo for being so stubborn.

* * *

Luke joined his aunt and uncle at the table.

"You know, I think that little droid may have been stolen. He says he belongs to an Obi-Wan Kenobi. I thought he might mean old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about?" Luke asked. Owen quickly answered in the negative.

"That wizard is just a crazy old man. Tomorrow, you'll take that Artoo unit into Anchorhead and have it's memory erased and that will be the end of it. He belongs to us now," Owen said sternly.

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?" Luke asked.

"He won't. I don't think he exists anymore. He died about the same time as your father," Owen said.

"He knew my father?" Luke asked eagerly.

"I told you to forget it," Owen replied sternly. Luke decided that he wouldn't even bother talking about submitting his application to the academy. He didn't understand why his uncle was so hostile when the subject of his father came up. When he asked about his mother, his aunt and uncle got even quieter and just said that they didn't know her. But he knew different and he didn't know why they wouldn't even tell him her name.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"Looks like no where. I have to go finish cleaning those droids," Luke replied, as he stalked off.

"Owen, he can't stay here forever. He isn't a farmer. He has too much of his father in him," Beru replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Owen replied.

"Owen, Anakin was a good person. Don't you think it is time we told Luke that his father may not be as dead as everyone thinks? And his mother. He needs to find out from us, or he could end up resenting us," Beru said.

"If they haven't awakened from their comas by now, I don't think they will. It has been eighteen years Beru. Maybe if Anakin had stayed here where he belonged, he wouldn't be in this situation. But instead, he ran off with those wizards, gallivanting across the galaxy. Then he comes back here briefly to bury his mother. Then he and that princess, or whatever she was, were off again. Look where it got them," Owen said angrily.

"We can't keep lying to Luke about his parents. If he runs in to old Ben, then he might see it as the right time to tell Luke," Beru argued.

"Luke won't be anywhere near the Dune Sea. Anakin and Padme aren't coming back," Owen resolved. Beru frowned, but dropped the subject.

* * *

Luke stared out at the binary sunset in reflection. He knew that they both knew more about his parents than they were letting on. If they were dead, then why couldn't they tell him all they knew? He just didn't understand it. He longed to know who they were and what they were like. He sighed deeply, before heading back to garage to clean up the droids. He found the garage very dark and soon found Threepio hiding from him.

"Please don't deactivate me sir. I told him not to go, but he kept babbling about some mission," Threepio said.

"Oh no," Luke griped, as he grabbed the binoculars and ran outside. He scanned the nearby sands for him, but found nothing.

"He's no where in sight," Luke replied.

"Might we go after him sir?" Threepio asked.

"It's too dangerous with all the sand people around. We'll have to wait till morning," Luke said.

"Luke, I'm shutting the power down!" Owen called.

"All right, be right there," Luke called.

"Boy am I going to get it," Luke said, as he and Threepio went back inside. The next morning, he would get up very early and begin his search for Artoo...


	8. The Ways of the Force

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Here's chapter 7! Thanks for all the great reviews! I know that you're all anxious for Anakin and Padme's return, I am too. I promise they will return very soon, probably about two chapters from now. Also, for the purpose of this story, we're going to say that Obi-Wan hasn't aged quite so drastically as he did in the canon. In other words, he looks older, but still more like Ewan, rather than Alec. ;)

The Awakening

Chapter 7: The Ways of the Force

Luke sped through the endless sands of Tatooine and toward the Jundland Wastes. Artoo had managed to get very far overnight.

"I'm picking up a droid on the scanner. It might be our little Artoo unit," Luke told Threepio, as he pressed down on the throttle, heading off in the direction that the scanner was indicating. Nearby, sand people spotted Luke and quickly hopped on their Banthas. Luke stopped the speeder and he and Threepio cornered Artoo.

"Hey, just where do you think you're going?" Luke asked.

"Master Luke is your rightful owner now. They'll be no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi business," Threepio scolded. Suddenly, Artoo began stomping excitedly.

"What's wrong now?" Luke asked.

"There are several creatures approaching from the southeast," Threepio informed.

"Sand people...the worst," Luke said, as he grabbed his scanner and a weapon out of the speeder.

"Come on, let's go have a look," Luke said, as he climbed up on a rocky outcropping. He zoomed in with his scanner.

"Well, there are two banthas down there, but I don't see any...wait a minutes, there's one of them now," Luke said, as he spotted one of the creatures. Suddenly, one jumped up in front of Luke. He took his Gaffi stick and made several swipes at Luke, which he dodged. Eventually, the creature knocked Luke unconscious and dragged him toward the speeder where he and his companions began rummaging through it. Suddenly, an eerie noise frightened them away. A figure in a dark brown cloak stepped beside Luke, placing his hand over the boy's forehead to make sure he was okay. Artoo watched curiously. The figure removed his hood, revealing an older man with a beard. His once reddish hair and beard were now heavily streaked with white.

"Come here my little friend," Ben said, as Artoo whirled.

"Oh he'll be all right," Ben replied, with a small, mirthful smile.

"_Especially if he has a head as hard as his father's,"_ Ben thought silently.

"Rest easy son, you've had a hard day," Ben said, as he helped Luke sit up.

"Ben...Ben Kenobi?" Luke asked.

"Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?" he asked.

"This little droid. He's searching for his former master, but I've never seen such devotion in a droid before. He says he belongs to an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he any relation to you?" Like asked.

"Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan. Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time...a long time," Ben replied.

"I think my uncle knows him. He said he's dead," Luke replied.

"Oh he's not dead...not yet," Ben replied.

"Then you do know him?" Luke asked.

"Well, of course I know him...he's me. I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh...before you were born," Ben replied.

"Then this droid does belong to you," Luke said.

"I don't ever remember owning a droid. Interesting," Ben replied, as they suddenly heard the cries of the sand people.

"We had better get indoors. The sand people are easily frightened, but they'll soon return and in greater numbers," Ben replied.

"Threepio!" Luke cried. Ben helped Luke pick up Threepio's pieces that had been strewn about by the sand people.

"Where am I? I must have taken a bad step," Threepio said.

"Let's get you up," Luke replied.

"Go on without me Master Luke, I'm done for," Threepio replied pathetically.

"No you're not, what kind of talk is that?" Luke admonished. With Ben's help, they carried Threepio back to Ben's small hovel, where Luke started putting him back together.

* * *

"My father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter," Luke replied.

"That's what you're uncle told you," Ben replied, with a little disdain in voice.

"He didn't agree with your father's ideals...or your mother's for that matter. He thought your father should have stayed here and not gotten involved.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asked.

"Oh yes. I was once a Jedi Knight...just like your father," Ben replied, as he suddenly sensed a familiar presence nearby.

"_Could it be time? Does he have news about Anakin and Padme?" Obi-Wan wondered. _

"_If so, then Luke must soon know the truth,"_ Obi-Wan said silently.

"I wish I'd known him," Luke said sadly.

"_You will young Luke...you will,_" Obi-Wan said silently, as he realized how much Luke looked like his father.

_But he has his mother's calm demeanor," _Obi-Wan thought.

"He was the best star pilot in the galaxy, a cunning warrior, and a good friend," Ben remembered fondly.

"I understand you're becoming quite the pilot yourself," Ben mentioned. Luke smiled shyly.

"Which reminds me," Ben replied, as he stood up and retrieved something from a drawer.

"Your father would have wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it," Ben said, as he handed the silver cylindrical weapon to Luke.

"Your father's light saber. The weapon of a Jedi. It is an elegant weapon from a more civilized time. The Jedi Knights were once the guardians of peace and justice, before the dark times, before the Empire..." Ben said.

"How did my father die?" Luke asked. Ben looked very uncomfortable for a moment.

"There are many things about your parents that you don't know Luke...and I promise that you learn them all when the time is right," Ben said, as he stood.

"My parents? Then you knew my mother too? I get the feeling my aunt and uncle knew her too, but they won't tell me anything about her. And why did they lie about my father being a Jedi?" Luke began firing questions.

"Patience young Luke, all will be revealed in time. But right now, we have a visitor," Ben said.

"A visitor?" Luke asked, as he suddenly, saw a cloaked figure standing in the door way of the hovel. The figure lowered his hood, revealing a dark skinned, bald man. The wrinkles on his face and fine gray hairs were indication that this man was probably around Obi-Wan age, maybe a bit older.

"Hello Obi-Wan," the man bowed.

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan bowed back.

"Luke, this is Jedi Master Mace Windu," Obi-Wan introduced.

"It is nice to finally meet you Luke," Mace said. Luke nodded, still in awe.

"I assume since you are here, it means that you have news," Obi-Wan said. Mace smiled.

"Yes, welcome news. Rebel intelligence indicates that the princess hid the plans for the death star in that little Astro droid," Mace replied.

"Well then, let's play that recording that he so eagerly wants me to see," Obi-Wan said, as he easily found it and it began playing. Obi-Wan had to do a double take, to make sure that he wasn't actually looking at Padme.

"_General Kenobi, years ago you helped my father during the Clone Wars. Now, he begs that you help him in his struggle against the Empire. He regrets that he cannot deliver this message to you himself. My ship has fallen under attack and my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. This droid contains vital information against the Empire and must be delivered to my father on Alderaan. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope..._

The transmission blinked out and Mace and Obi-Wan exchanged a long gaze.

"Princess Leia is being held prisoner aboard the Death Star, which is in orbit of Alderaan. We must charter a flight there in order to help her," Mace said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"And what of the news from Polis Massa?" Obi-Wan asked. Mace allowed himself a small smile.

"He is healed at last Obi-Wan...as is she. They are ready to be awakened," Mace replied. Luke listened to the exchange carefully.

"_Who are they talking about?" _Luke wondered.

"Come young Luke, you are to come with us," Obi-Wan said.

"But I can't go. I have to get back to the farm. I'm already in for it as it is," Luke replied.

"You cannot go back there Luke," Mace said, as he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"But why not?" Luke asked.

"There are Imperial storm troopers looking for these droids. They have traced them to your aunt and uncle's farm," Mace said. Luke began to panic, but Mace held his shoulders.

"Not to worry young one. I have seen to it that your aunt and uncle were retrieved by friends of mine. They are being taken to a safe place and you will see them soon," Mace said. Luke relaxed a bit.

"You will come with us Luke and begin to learn the ways of the Force," Obi-Wan said.

"The Force?" Luke asked.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It is an energy field that exists of all living things," Obi-Wan replied. Luke nodded.

"And I promise, you will soon learn everything about your parents," Obi-Wan replied. With that, they left the hovel and headed for Mos Eisley spaceport in the Luke's speeder with the droids...

* * *

After persuading their way past the Storm troops, they found themselves in a vile cantina. Obi-Wan hated places like these, but it was the place to find the best pilots. After some slight trouble at the bar, Obi-Wan and Luke were waved over by Mace, who had been discussing something with a tall Wookie.

"It seems that I've found us a suitable ship," Mace said, as the three of them followed the tall Wookie.

"I'm Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon. I hear you need passage to the Alderaan system," he said.

"Yes, if it's a fast ship," Obi-Wan replied.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Han asked.

"Should I have?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs. She's fast enough for you old man," Han replied.

"What's the cargo?" he asked.

"Passengers only. The two of us, the boy, the droids, and no questions asked," Obi-Wan replied. Han smiled knowingly.

"Some kind of local trouble?" Han asked.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, that's the real trick, ain't it. And it's gonna cost ya extra," Han insisted.

"Ten thousand," he stated.

"Ten thousand! We could almost buy our own ship for that!" Luke protested.

"Yeah, but who's gonna fly it kid? You?" Han asked.

"You bet I could! I'm not such a bad pilot myself. We don't have to listen to this," Luke said, but Obi-Wan stilled him by putting his hand on his arm.

"We can pay you two thousand now...plus fifteen when we get to Alderaan," Obi-Wan said. Han's eyebrows were in his hair.

"Seventeen?" he asked in amazement.

"All right, you got yourselves a ship. We'll leave whenever you're ready. Docking bay ninety-four," Han said.

"Ninety-four," Obi-Wan repeated, as they left.

"Seventeen Chewy! This could really save my neck! Go get the ship ready!" Han said. Chewy rawled and hurried off.

* * *

After dealing with Greedo and Jabba both, Han prepared to take off. The passengers boarded and by the skid of their teeth, they left the Tatooine atmosphere, escaping the Imperials. Han set the course for Alderaan. This was an easy job to make so fast, easy credits. Little did Han Solo know, but this trip would change his life forever... 


	9. Rescuing the Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It's George's sandbox.

AN: Here's chapter 8! Thanks for all the great reviews!

The Awakening

Chapter 8: Rescuing the Princess

Governor Tarkin sat in his conference room, as he listened to a report from one of his officers.

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. We have not yet been able to extract the information," the officer reported. Tarkin was silent for a moment, deep in thought.

"We will try an alternative form of persuasion. Set a course for Alderaan," Tarkin ordered.

"Yes sir," the officer replied.

_A few hours later_

"We have entered the Alderaan system," the officer reporter to Tarkin, who now stood on the main bridge area of the Death Star with Lord Vader at his side. Leia was brought in by several officers.

"Governor Tarkin. I should have known it was you holding Vader's leash. I could recognize your foul stench when I was brought on board," Leia said haughtily. Tarkin chuckled.

"Charming. Princess Leia, in light of your uncooperative attitude, we have decided to demonstrate the power of this station," Tarkin said.

"The more you tighten your grip, the more star systems will slip through your fingers," Leia replied.

"Once the power of this weapon is demonstrated, no one will oppose the Emperor. We have decided to demonstrate the power of this station on your home planet of Alderaan," Tarkin said. Leia saw Alderaan looming outside the view window and panic began to strike at her heart.

"No, Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons...you can't!" Leia said, but was cut off by Tarkin.

"Then name the system! I grow tired of asking," Tarkin replied dangerously. Leia lowered her head in defeat.

"On Dantooine...On Dantooine," she repeated.

"There, see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable. You may fire when ready," Tarkin ordered.

"WHAT!" Leia screamed.

"Dantooine is far too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry, we'll deal with your rebel friends soon enough," Tarkin said.

"Commence primary ignition," one of the officers said, as the main weapon was powered up. The Death Star fired on Alderaan and the planet exploded in a brilliant display of fire. Alderaan was gone and Leia lowered her head in sadness...

Once safe in hyperspace, Obi-Wan and Mace began instructing Luke. Right now, he was practicing with a practice remote and learning to parry the remote's tiny blasts.

Suddenly, both Mace and Obi-Wan had to steadied themselves.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"There's been a great disturbance in the Force," Mace said.

"It is as if suddenly millions of people cried out in terror, before being silenced," Obi-Wan said.

"Continue with your exercises, Luke," Mace said, as he and Obi-Wan sat down.

Han came back into the cabin.

"Okay, I got us into hyperspace. We should be arriving in the Alderaan system soon," Han annouced, but no one acknowledged him.

"Don't everyone thank me at once," he said, as he sat down next to Chewy, watching Luke curiously.

Artoo made a move and Chewy growled.

"It's a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you," Threepio scolded.

"It isn't wise to upset a wookie," Han replied.

"But sir, no one thinks twice about upsetting a droid," Threepio argued.

"That's because droids don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose," Han replied. Threepio looked at Chewy.

"I see your point sir. Let the Wookie win," Threepio told Artoo.

"A Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him," Obi-Wan instructed Luke.

"It controls your actions?" Luke questioned.

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands," Obi-Wan instructed, as Mace observed silently. Suddenly, the remote got Luke and stung him, causing Han to chuckle.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster," Han said.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asked.

"Kid, I've been from one end of this galaxy to the other, seen a lot of strange stuff. But I ain't seen anything that will make me believe that one all powerful Force is binding us all together. It's just a bunch of simple tricks and nonsense," Han replied, with a firm amount of disdain in his voice. Mace and Obi-Wan just shared a quiet smile. A beeping interrupted the silence and Han got up.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan," Han said, as he went to the cockpit with Chewy.

"It is confirmed Governor. We found a rebel base on Dantooine, but it has been determined that it has been abandoned for some time," the officer reported.

"She lied to us!" Tarkin said angrily.

"I told you that she would not willingly betray the Rebellion," Vader replied.

"Terminate her immediately!" Tarkin ordered.

Han brought them out of hyperspace and the lurched.

"We've come out in a meteor shower or something," Han said.

"Well, where's Alderaan?" Luke asked.

"That's what I'm trying to tell ya kid, it ain't there. It's been blown away," Han replied.

"Destroyed by the Empire," Obi-Wan said gravely.

"No way, an Imperial star destroyer doesn't have enough power to destroy a whole planet," Han argued. Suddenly, a small TIE fighter zoomed past them.

"Where'd he come from?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, there's no bases out here," Han replied.

"He must be headed for that small moon," Luke pointed. Obi-Wan and Mace glanced at each other, worry etching their features.

"That's no moon. It's a space station," Obi-Wan said.

"It's too big to be a space station," Han argued, but as they got closer, Han retracted that statement.

"I have a very bad feeling," Luke said.

"Chewy gets us out of here," Han ordered.

"Why are we still moving toward it!" Luke yelled.

"It's not me. We're caught in the tractor beam!" Han yelled back. The Millennium Falcon was slowly pulled into docking bay. Once it was docked, officers began checking it for passengers, but found none.

"There appears to be no one on board. Perhaps they escaped, as all the escape pods have been jettisoned," the officer reported to Vader.

"I want a full scan of this ship. If you find anything, let me know immediately," Vader ordered, as he stopped for a moment, looking around.

"I sense something. A presence I have not felt since..." Vader trailed off, before storming out of the docking bay.

Han and Chewy lifted the floor panels and hopped out of secret compartments.

"It's lucky you had these," Luke said.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself," Han replied. With some quick thinking, Han and Luke managed to knock out two storm troopers and steal their armor. They found a control room nearby and slipped inside.

"You should be able to log into the Imperial network from here," Obi-Wan told Artoo. The little droid logged in and brought up the map of the base.

"He says that the main controls are coupled to the main reactor in seven locations," Threepio replied.

"We'll never make it past that tractor beam," Han said.

"Leave that to us," Obi-Wan said, as he and Mace left the room.

"I knew you were going to say that," Han grumbled.

"Stay here and wait for us," Obi-Wan said.

"Where did you dig up those old fossils?" Han asked.

"Ben and Mace are great men. They both knew and fought alongside my father," Luke defended

"Besides, I don't see you making any suggestions," Luke replied.

"I already got more than I bargained for on this trip in the first place. But anything's better than hanging here," Han replied. Artoo whirled.

"What's he saying?" Luke asked.

"He says that he's found her," Threepio said.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"Princess Leia," Threepio replied.

"The princess! That's right, Mace said that she was here. They must have forgotten," Luke said.

"Hey, the fossils told us to stay here," Han replied.

"Just a minute ago you said..." Luke was cut off.

"I didn't mean goin' on some rescue mission," Han argued.

"Where is she Threepio?" Luke asked.

"Level AA23, detention block. She's scheduled to be terminated," Threepio reported.

"Oh no," Luke said.

"We're not going anywhere," Han replied.

"But they're gonna execute her!" Luke argued.

"Better her than me!" Han retorted. Luke turned away and thought for a moment, before turning back.

"She's rich," Luke said.

"Rich?" Han asked. Luke nodded.

"Rich, powerful. Rescue her and your reward will be..." Luke trailed off.

"What?" Han asked.

"Well, more than you can imagine!" Luke exclaimed.

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit," Han replied. Luke picked up a pair of binders.

"I have an idea," Luke said, as he tried to put them on Chewy. Chewy growled.

"Okay, you put these on," he said, as he handed them to Han.

"Don't worry Chewy, I think I know what he has in mind," Han replied, as he put the binders on the Wookie. Luke ordered the droids to stay put and wait for orders. He and Han put their helmets back on and marched their "prisoner" to the detention block. When they arrived, the officer there looked at them with disdain.

"Where are you taking this...thing," he asked.

"Prisoner transfer," Luke replied.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it," the officer said, picking up the comm. Chewy rawled angrily and hit the man.

"He's loose!" Luke called. Blaster fire rang through the corridor, as Han and Luke blasted the attendants.

"Go find your princess," Han said, as he attended to the comm call.

"Everything's fine, everything's fine," Han said into the comm.

"What happened?" the voice asked.

"Slight weapons malfunction. Everything's fine now...good...fine...how are you?" Han winced, knowing that wasn't what to say.

"What's your operating number? I'm sending a squad up there immediately," the voice said. Han grimaced and blasted the comm.

"The conversation was boring anyway. LUKE WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!" Han called. Luke hurried and eventually found the correct cell.

He opened it and stepped inside. Leia woke up and looked at him through bleary eyes.

"Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?" she asked sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh, the uniform," Luke said, as he removed his helmet.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you," he told her.

"You're who?" she asked.

"I'm here to rescue you and I've got Ben Kenobi with me," Luke replied. Leia jumped up.

"Ben Kenobi, where is he?" she asked.

"Come on," Luke replied, as he helped her out of the cell.

* * *

"Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu? Surely they are dead by now," Tarkin said doubtfully.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Force. They are here and I must face them alone," Vader replied.

"There's been a breach on level AA23," an officer reported.

"The Princess?" Tarkin asked.

"Kenobi and Windu are here," Vader said.

"Set the entire base on alert. They must not be allowed to escape," Tarkin ordered. With a sway of his cape, Vader left the conference room to find the two Jedi.

* * *

Han, Leia and Luke dodged blaster bolts, as they wove through the corridors.

"Nice escape route," Leia complained.

"Maybe you'd like it better back in your cell your highness," Han retorted. To escape the storm troopers, they found themselves in the trash compactor. With Threepio's help, they made it out of here safely and kept heading back to the docking bay, hoping Obi-Wan and Mace were able to disarm the tractor beam.

* * *

Obi-Wan hopped down from the terminal.

"That should do it. We should be able to take off now," Obi-Wan said in a hushed voice, as they began heading back to the docking bay. Suddenly, a dark presence stopped them in their tracks.

"Vader," Obi-Wan said. Mace nodded and as they rounded the corner into the docking bay, they found Vader waiting for them. Vader ignited his blood red saber. Mace and Obi-Wan stepped back and ignited their own purple and sapphire blades.

"So, we meet again Master Windu and Master Kenobi," Vader said.

"So it seems," Mace said, as he and Obi-Wan circled with the Sith Lord, before their sabers came crashing together.

* * *

Han, Leia, Chewy, and Luke finally reached the docking bay where the Millennium Falcon sat.

"Get on board," Han ordered.

Luke stopped to see Mace and Obi-Wan fighting with whom he assumed was Vader.

"Obi-Wan, it is imperative that you get Luke and Leia out of here," Mace said, as he parried.

"But what about you master?" Obi-Wan asked, as he turned Vader's saber aside.

"Our paths lie on different courses Obi-Wan. Go now," Mace replied. In that second, Obi-Wan knew that he Mace Windu was not going to make it. But he knew that if stayed, he too could suffer the same fate. If that happened, Anakin and Padme might never be awakened and the galaxy would remain in darkness.

"Goodbye my friend," Obi-Wan said, as he withdrew the saber and hurried toward Luke. Mace smiled slightly at Vader and held his saber in front of him. Vader swung at him and Mace was killed instantly. His cloak fell to the floor, as did his light saber, but there was no body.

"Noooo!" Luke cried.

"Luke, we must go now!" Obi-Wan yelled, as they boarded the ship.

"I hope you got that shield down old man, or this is going to be a real short trip," Han said.

"I assure you that everything is in order captain. Once you get us clear, set a course for Polis Massa," Obi-Wan replied.

"Look old man, I ain't goin' on anymore of your wild Gundark chases!" Han retorted.

"Set the course for Polis Massa captain. It is imperative that I get both Luke and Leia there. The fate of the galaxy may depend on what's there," Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Fine, whatever, strap in already!" Han replied angrily. Han flew the Falcon out of the Death Star docking bay and made it away from the tractor beam's pull. Setting the correct coordinates, he carefully calculated the jump to hyperspace. Once safely there, Han unstrapped his belt and stormed back into the cabin.

"Look old man, what with this Polis Massa stuff? Why would you want to go to a watery hell like that? There ain't nothin' there but just that...water," Han said angrily.

"Polis Massa? Ben, I really must return to Yavin IV as soon as possible with the plans for the Death Star," Leia said.

"I know Leia, but what is on Polis Massa is very important for both you and Luke," Obi-Wan replied.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"There is much...much I need to tell you both indeed. Sit down and I'll begin," Obi-Wan said.

"Is this about my parents?" Luke blurted.

"Yes Luke, it is. Your parents aren't as dead as everyone thinks..."


	10. The Awakening

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Here's chapter 9! Thanks for all the great reviews!

The Awakening

Chapter 9: The Awakening

"What do you mean they're not dead? And if they're not, then where have they been for the last eighteen years!" Luke blurted, almost angrily.

"Luke, you must calm down and let me explain. I will tell you everything. First, you must not blame your parents for their absence. If you need someone to blame for that, then it should lay on Vader and the Emperor," Obi-Wan said. Luke calmed down slightly and sat back to listen. Leia and Han also listened carefully, as Obi-Wan began his story.

"Your father was just nine years old when I first met him. Your mother was fourteen and elected monarch of her home planet of Naboo at the time," Obi-Wan began.

"Are you saying that my mother was a queen?" Luke asked, in awe. Han snorted, like he didn't believe it and Leia was strangely silent.

"Yes Luke, an elected queen, but a queen nonetheless. Your father was discovered by my master on Tatooine. My master knew he was very strong in the Force, but he was a slave in Mos Espa along with his mother. My master and I tested his blood and it had the highest midichlorian count of any Jedi we'd ever," Obi-Wan said.

"What are midichlorians?" Luke asked.

"Midichlorians are what determine how strong in the Force one is. My master wished to take him back to Coruscant with us to train him to be a Jedi. Your father won his freedom by winning a pod race," Obi-Wan said, but was quickly cut off by Han.

"All right, now I know you're full of it old man. Humans can't pod race," Han argued.

"Humans cannot, you are correct. But Anakin could. He was the best pilot in the galaxy, even at that age," Obi-Wan replied.

"Wait...wait, I remember hearing a story in Anchorhead one time. They said there was a human that once won the Boonta Eve classic. I asked what his name was, but my uncle pulled me away before they could tell me," Luke said.

"That was your father they were talking about. And Captain, you don't have to believe what I'm saying. I assure you that I have the proof to back up all my claims," Obi-Wan said, with a small smile. Han rolled his eyes and sat back, while Obi-Wan continued his story.

"My master died a short time after in a battle with a Sith called Darth Maul. I defeated him and avenged my master. It then fell to me to train your father, even though the council was very reluctant about his training," Obi-Wan said.

"Why?" Luke asked. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Back in the days of the Old Republic, the Jedi were not allowed attachments. Most Jedi were trained from infancy and never knew their real parents. But your father nine and had been raised by a loving mother. A Jedi is not supposed to know fear either, but you can imagine he was scared at that age having just been taken from his mother. But your father's midichlorian count was so high that it was believed by my master that he was the Chosen One. The child of prophecy that was said to destroy the Sith. You father could never let go of his attachments though and for a while it was of great worry to us. You see fear and anger lead to the dark side and the Council was reluctant to accept him because of this," Obi-Wan took a deep breath and continued.

"I began your father's training and over the years we grew very close. Approximately ten years passed before he and your mother met again. We were returning from a mission on Ansion when the council assigned us to her security. She was now a Senator in the Galactic Republic and someone had put a price on her head for her death. After your father and I foiled another assassination attempt, the Council assigned me to find those who had placed the bounty on her head. Your father was assigned as her personal body guard and escorted her back to Naboo for her safety. They fell in love there. I did not learn until nearly three years later that they had married in secret just after the beginning of the Clone Wars," Obi-Wan said.

"They had to keep it a secret?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Jedi were not allowed to marry," Obi-Wan replied.

"What was her name Obi-Wan?" Luke asked.

"Her name was Padme Amidala. And later, Padme Amidala Skywalker," Obi-Wan replied. Leia gasped.

"I assume that Bail told you about his friend, Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, father always spoke very fondly of her," Leia replied.

"You are aware that you were adopted, right Leia?" Obi-Wan said. Leia looked hesitant for a moment.

"Yes, my father told me that he adopted me when I was just a baby," Leia said quietly.

"Obi-Wan, what happened to them?" Luke pressed. Obi-Wan sighed, preparing to continue.

"Your parents revealed their marriage to me close to the end of the Clone Wars. Your mother was heavily pregnant and I'd never seen your father so happy. I couldn't be angry with them, as much as I tried, because the love between them was so evident. The day that they told me was the day that I was sent to Utapau by the Council reprimand General Grevious. Your father was assigned to be a liaison between the Council and Chancellor Palpatine, as we all suspected him of being under the influence of the Sith. I was successful in destroying Grevious and the war was finally coming to an end. But back on Coruscant, your father discovered the horrible truth. Chancellor Palpatine was in fact the Sith Lord that we had been looking for. The other Jedi masters with Anakin and Master Windu were killed by Palpatine that day. Your father was hit with a tremendous amount of Force lightning by Palpatine and his apprentice...Vader that day. Master Windu was able to escape, carrying your father over his shoulder. Bail Organa and Master Windu took your father and mother to Polis Massa for medical attention. We couldn't not get him treatment on a Republic world, because by then the Jedi had been declared enemies of the Republic. Palpatine took control of the Clone army and the Jedi were hunted down and killed. Vader stormed the Jedi temple with a battalion of Clone troopers and killed those inside," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"The Force lightning was causing your father's internal organs to shut down and he fell into a coma shortly after I arrived. I had been facing Vader in a fight on Mustafar," Obi-Wan said.

"Is that why he wears that suit? Mustafar is a volcanic planet," Leia said.

"Yes Leia, he overestimated his powers in the dark side and was burned almost beyond recognition near a lava river. After Anakin slipped into a coma, Padme was already in labor and nearly hysterical at the thought of losing Anakin. That day, she gave birth to not one baby, but two," Obi-Wan said, looking up at them.

"But I don't have any siblings," Luke protested.

"Your mother named both babies upon their entrance to the world, as she and your father had already discussed your names. You were first Luke and you were second...Leia," Obi-Wan told them. Luke and Leia's mouths gaped.

"What kind of wild tale are trying to spin old man? You expect us to believe that these two are really twins?" Han scoffed.

"Yes captain Solo, they are indeed. For their protection, they were separated at birth. We had to hide them from the Emperor. Anakin and Padme each fell into the coma that day, though physically your mother was okay. Her condition mirrored your father's and we knew then that she would only survive if your father did. The doctor didn't expect them to live more than a few days, but he had an experimental technique he wanted to try. It would put them both in stasis, preserving their bodies and allowing your father's body the needed time to heal. It was called Carbonite freezing," Obi-Wan said.

"And your taking us there, because they are healed?" Leia asked. Obi-Wan smiled at them both.

"Yes Leia, the time to awaken them has come," Obi-Wan replied.

"You two are really gullible if you believe this old wizard's wild tale," Han scoffed.

"It's the truth Han! I don't know how, but it is...I just know it somehow," Leia said, very quietly. Obi-Wan smiled. She had absolutely no idea how strong the Force was with her.

"Artoo, come here for a moment," Obi-Wan said. The little droid chirped and wheeled beside Obi-Wan.

"Artoo, I know that there are certain transmissions that you were restricted to only play for Anakin or Padme, but I think we can play them for Luke and Leia now," Obi-Wan said. Artoo saw no reason to hide and his imager flashed, bringing up a holoscreen. The image of a young man in a long black cloak and a woman in a beautiful white dress appeared. The couple joined hands, standing before the holy man. The holy man quietly finished the ceremony and stepped away, allowing the young, forbidden couple their privacy. The handsome young man then leaned down to kiss his beautiful bride. Luke and Leia stared in amazement at what they were seeing. And even Han had to admit the uncanny resemblance between the four of them. Artoo changed the image and the two people appeared again. They looked different, a little older, especially the man. His hair was now shoulder length and they watched, as he picked the woman up and spun her around. They were standing in some sort of meadow. The woman slapped his arm playfully, as he tickled her sides.

'_Ani, stop. Threepio is trying to take a holo of us,'_ _the woman said. _

'_I'm sorry angel,' he chuckled, as he wrapped her arms around his waist. _

"_There, all done miss Padme," Threepio said. Padme smiled. _

"_Thank you Threepio," she replied, before turning in her husband's arms. Anakin leaned down and kissed her passionately. Padme broke the kiss and looked up at him with sad eyes. _

"_You're leaving in the morning?" she asked. He nodded sadly. _

"_I have to return to the outer rim, even though what I really want is stay with you forever," Anakin told her. Padme clung to him tightly. _

"_I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," she cried. _

"_You won't lose me, my love. I'll always come back to you," Anakin replied, as he caressed her cheek and then turned to Artoo with a smile. _

"_You can turn off your holo recorder now Artoo," he said with a slight smile, as his lips descended upon his wife's. _

Artoo shut off his projector a whirled sadly, indicating that he missed his master and mistress.

"Did I hear her say Threepio, as in goldenrod over here?" Han asked. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Yes, Anakin built Threepio himself, even if Threepio doesn't remember him," Obi-Wan replied.

"Great, remind me to thank him for building the most annoying droid in the galaxy," Han replied, sarcasm lacing his voice. Suddenly, a beeping was heard coming from the cockpit.

"Looks like we're here. Strap in while I take us in," Han said dejectedly, as he went to the cockpit. He had gotten way more than he ever bargained for out of this little escapade. And it was all because of that crazy old man in the back.

* * *

Healer Tion Medon waited for the passengers of the strange looking ship to disembark. Obi-Wan Kenobi had contacted him upon their entrance into the atmosphere and he was eagerly awaiting him, especially when Obi-Wan had informed him that the children were with him. It wasn't often that one could reunite children with parents, especially not in a case like this and he was looking forward to it. He was also quite pleased that his carbonite freezing experiment had been a complete success with his two patients. He had spent the last eighteen years studying the two encased in the carbonite. Their vitals continued to mirror each others throughout the years and the vibrant connection between the two had been evident all these years as well. Obi-Wan stepped off the ship, with three young people, a Wookie and two droids following him.

"Master Kenobi, it is good to see you again," Tion said.

"It is good to see you again too healer Medon," Obi-Wan shook his hand.

"My, my, are these the children I helped deliver?" he asked.

"Yes Tion, this is Luke and Leia. They are still in a bit of shock though, as I have just told them everything. And this is Han, our pilot," Obi-Wan introduced. Luke and Leia shook his hands and Han nodded his greeting.

"Well, if you will follow me," Tion said, as he led them to a room.

On the wall, two people laid encased in a copper colored casing. The healer walked toward the control dials and turned the one near Anakin. Then, he turned the other one that was near Padme.

"Luke stand by your mother, so that she will not fall," Obi-Wan said. The copper casing turned red with heat, as the carbon around them melted. They both started to fall to the floor, but Padme was caught by Luke, while Obi-Wan and healer Tion caught Anakin. Leia looked at Han angrily.

"You could help you know," she said.

"Look princess, I don't even wanna be here!" Han retorted.

"Right, I forgot that you don't care about anyone else but yourself," Leia retorted. They helped Anakin and Padme lay down on a couple of beds, while they started to come around. Anakin stirred and opened his eyes, but blackness met his vision. Alarmed, he quickly reached out with the Force. He felt several people in the room with him, but only recognized two. Relief flooded his senses, as he realized those two people were Obi-Wan and Padme.

"Padme? Obi-Wan?" he called.

"I'm right here Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Where's Padme?" he asked immediately.

"Ani?" he heard her call.

"I'm here Padme," he called.

"Why can't I see?" she asked.

"There is much that I need to explain to you both. You've both been frozen in carbonite and you're suffering from hibernation sickness. Your eyesight should return soon," Obi-Wan told them.

"Why were we in carbonite freezing?" Padme asked.

"I remember...I...I was dying," Anakin said.

"Yes Anakin, but you slipped into a coma. And Padme, after you gave birth to the twins, you fell into a coma as well," Obi-Wan explained.

"Where are they Obi-Wan. Where are our babies?" Padme asked. Anakin felt around for her hand, finally finding it and grasping it. Obi-Wan sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Anakin, you remember that your injuries were severe after your fight with Vader and Sidious, correct?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin only nodded.

"When you fell into the coma, the healer did not think you would make it unless your body was allowed the time needed to heal. That's why we put you in the carbonite freezing. It preserved your body and began a very slow, yet effective means of healing. Padme's condition seemed to mirror your own, so she too was put in the same stasis to prevent her death, while you healed," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, what are you not telling us? I can tell your keeping something from us, even without looking at you," Anakin said, getting impatient. He and Padme had both ceased shaking from the freezing by now, thanks to the drug the healer had just injected into both of them.

"You and Padme have been frozen for eighteen years," Obi-Wan said.

"Eighteen years!" Anakin cried.

"Obi-Wan, what happened to our babies?" she asked nervously.

"They were well taken care of Padme. We had to separate them though. Luke was raised by Owen and Beru and Leia was raised by Bail Organa," Obi-Wan replied.

"But what about my parents? And my sister?" Padme asked. Obi-Wan looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Padme, but in order to protect the twins from the Emperor, we had to let them and the rest of the galaxy believe that you and Anakin died, as did the baby you were carrying," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin squeezed her hand.

"So...where are they now?" Anakin asked cautiously.

"They are here in the room with me. They have just found out about you and each other, so they are in shock as well," Obi-Wan said. Tion Medon came over to the table with a tool.

"This light tool will stimulate the corneas in your eyes and allow your sight to return sooner. But it will sting for a few minutes," Tion said, as he held Anakin's right eye open. He zapped them both and Anakin clenched his eyes shut, groaning lightly in pain. He blinked several times, as his vision returned and began to focus. It was the same for Padme, as soon, her vision cleared as well. Anakin and Padme stood up, as they stared at the people around them.

"Obi-Wan? Is that you?" Anakin asked, trying not to grin. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Very funny Anakin, yes it's me. Unlike the two of you, the rest of us have aged in the last eighteen years," Obi-Wan bit back.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but you just have a few more gray hairs than I remember," Anakin said, chuckling.

"Ani," Padme chided. Anakin stopped laughing, when his eyes moved to the two young people before them.

"Force..." he said in awe. The tears were coming down Luke and Leia's cheeks now, as they looked at their parents. Padme merged the distance between them and took her son in her arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged back, freely crying now. Anakin stepped cautiously toward Leia and opened his arms. To his complete surprise, Leia dove into them, hugging him back tightly. Padme pulled back, so she could look at her son.

"You're so handsome, just like your father," she said, a few tears trickling down her cheeks. Luke sniffed.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long. I never thought it was possible, because they told me you and my father were dead," Luke said sadly. Padme gave Anakin a brief glance, before hugging Luke again tightly.

Anakin pulled back and Leia began wiping her tears away, furiously.

Anakin chuckled and wiped a couple away for her.

"You're just as beautiful as your mother. I knew you would be," he said. Leia smiled and then hugged her mother, while Anakin moved over to Luke.

"Now how come I'm not tall, like you?" Luke asked, with a smile. Anakin laughed and finally hugged his son. He pulled back and felt Padme's arms go around his waist. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Obi-Wan smiled, as he watched the family interact. He glanced over at Captain Solo, who looked a little lost and unsure of what to do. He knew that Han was having trouble believing any of this, but Obi-Wan was positive that he would come around. There was something about Han...something that connected him to the Skywalkers, though Obi-Wan couldn't imagine what it could be.

"Anakin, Tion Medon has offered to give us accommodations for the evening. We can all go there and talk. I know there are still many questions you all want answered," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded and took Padme's hand. The Skywalker family, Obi-Wan, Han, Chewy and the droids followed the healer to the accommodations he had arranged for them...


	11. The Truth About Vader

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! Here's the next chapter!

The Awakening

Chapter 10: The Truth About Vader

"So, he really did it. Palpatine really turned our Republic into an Empire," Padme said sadly. They were now sitting comfortably in the living area of the small apartment like quarters Tion Medon had provided them for the night.

"I'm afraid so Padme," Obi-Wan replied.

"But what about the other Jedi? What happened to everyone?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan had been dreading that question.

"Anakin, we were betrayed. The Clone army was never really under our control. Palpatine had the ability to take control back anytime he wanted. He executed order 66 and the Clones turned on their Jedi commanders. Most in the field were killed by them. Master Yoda and I were the only ones that managed to escape that I know of," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin was silent for a moment, trying to manage the grief he was feeling. He hesitated in asking, but he had to know.

"And those in the temple?" he asked. Padme placed her hands comfortingly on his shoulders.

"Vader stormed the Temple with a battalion of Clones. No one survived," Obi-Wan replied, quietly.

"What about Master Windu? He came to me after Anakin was injured," Padme said.

"Master Windu survived, but we lost him just hours ago aboard the Death Star. Vader killed him," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"The Death Star?" Anakin asked.

"It's Palpatine's ultimate weapon. A space station with enough fire power to destroy a single planet with one blast. They have already demonstrated its power on Alderaan," Obi-Wan said.

"Alderaan? They destroyed Alderaan!" Padme asked in horror.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Padme," Obi-Wan replied. Padme got up and went to sit by Leia, while putting her arms around her daughter's shoulders. Leia gratefully accepted her mother's embrace.

"So, that's it. You, me, and master Yoda are that's left of the Jedi," Anakin said sadly.

"Yes. That is why I feel it is imperative that we train Luke," Obi-Wan said. Anakin smiled and nodded.

"I am getting too old for this sort of thing Anakin. I think you should train Luke and then when he is ready, he will make the journey to Dagobah to seek out Master Yoda as part of his trials," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded and Luke smiled, at the prospect of training with his father.

"You fought Vader. Did you feel anything?" Anakin asked cautiously. Obi-Wan sighed sadly.

"No Anakin. There are no redeeming qualities, I'm sorry," Obi-Wan replied.

"Redeeming qualities? Why would you care about Vader?" Leia asked, her eyes blazing anger.

"You didn't tell them?" Anakin asked.

"I thought that would be a little overwhelming," Obi-Wan replied.

"What about Vader? Did you know him before he was put in that suit?" Luke asked.

"Suit?" Anakin asked.

"Vader was severally burned in our fight on Mustafar, almost beyond recognition. He is now more machine than man and has to live inside a life support suit," Obi-Wan said. Padme put her hand to her mouth.

"I don't understand, what aren't you telling us about Vader?" Luke asked. Tears began to fall down Padme's cheeks.

"Oh Ani," Padme cried, as Anakin pulled her into his arms. Anakin took a deep breath, as he looked at the expectant faces of his two children.

"Not long after your mother and I were married, she discovered that she was pregnant. I was fighting in the outer rim and had been away for nearly three months. The night before Obi-Wan and I finally returned to Coruscant, your mother was abducted. Palpatine was behind the whole thing," Anakin said, trying to continue. Obi-Wan put his hand up and took it upon himself.

"Your mother does not remember being abducted, as Palpatine made sure her short term memory was erased. They performed an operation and removed the fetus from your mother's womb. They kept it alive and sent it to Kamino," Obi-Wan said.

"Kamino is the place where all the Clones were created, right?" Leia asked.

"Yes Leia," Obi-Wan replied.

"I don't get it. What does that have to do with Vader?" Luke asked.

"The next morning, your mother was back in her apartment, remembering nothing of the previous night. That morning, she had a miscarriage, or so we thought," Anakin said sadly.

"For a long time, I thought Palpatine was my friend. I trusted him and looked up to him and even supported him. I couldn't see what he was really doing though, none of us could. Originally, he wanted me as his apprentice. Somehow he knew about my secret marriage to your mother and he would have used her against me somehow...and succeeded. But he must have seen some sort of flaw in that plan, so he needed a new apprentice...one with my blood," Anakin said, choking back a sob. It suddenly dawned on Luke and Leia what Palpatine had done with their parent's unborn child that he had stolen.

"You mean..." Luke trailed off, not sure if he could say it.

"Vader is..." the horror of the implications was just too much for Leia.

"Vader should have been your brother. But I need all of you to understand that he ceased to be a Skywalker the minute he was stolen from your mother's womb," Obi-Wan told them. Luke and Leia sat there stunned for a moment, hearing their mother cry softly against their father's chest.

"There's good in him...there has to be," Padme said, as she clung tightly to her husband.

"I hope you're right my love," Anakin replied.

"I don't want you to have that kind of false hope. I fought him and he is pure evil," Obi-Wan replied. The tears came harder for Padme now.

"I'm so sorry, my love," Anakin said, as held her tightly, as she cried.

Luke and Leia walked toward their parents and each put their arms around them in a hug. Obi-Wan smiled at the small family moment.

"We should try to all get some sleep now. Tomorrow morning, we need to head out for Yavin IV," Obi-Wan said.

"What's on Yavin IV?" Anakin asked.

"The rebel base. We need to get the Death Star plans that are inside Artoo there, so we can begin searching for a weakness," Leia said.

"I supposed they'll need pilots for a mission like that," Anakin said. Obi-Wan laughed.

"Yes Anakin. I'm sure they will gladly welcome your expertise," Obi-Wan replied. Padme hugged both her children and smiled at them.

"Leia...I know Alderaan was your home. And I want you to know that your father and I are here for you if you need us," Padme said. Leia hugged her mother.

"Thank you," she replied. Anakin smiled, as he put his arm around Padme and they retired to their bedroom for the night. There were three other rooms left. Leia took one, Obi-Wan took another, and Han and Luke shared the last with Chewy.

* * *

Anakin smiled, as he watched his wife brush out her curls, while sitting by the window. There was nothing out there to see but rain. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed every once in a while, but Padme looked happy now and that's what mattered to him. Obi-Wan had informed him earlier that he and Artoo had to "crash" their ship in order to make the galaxy believe that he and Padme were really dead. He chuckled, at her earlier reaction when she found that Obi-Wan had salvaged some of their clothes, meaning mostly hers, and a few of her personal items. She had been absolutely giddy when she found that he had salvaged her keepsake box containing his old padawan braid and the japor snippet he had made for her. She had brightened considerably and it had cheered her up immensely.

"You're laughing at me," she chided playfully. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'd never laugh at you. I just love seeing you happy, especially with everything we've been through," Anakin replied, as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"I still can't believe it Anakin. They're all grown up. We missed everything," she said sadly.

"Hey, we have not missed everything. We can still be a family. Palpatine won't take anymore away from us, not this time. We're going to stop him now and make him pay for everything he's done, I promise," Anakin told her, as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you so much and now I don't have to hide it anymore," he told her.

"I love you too Ani," she replied, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss grew deeper and their lips moved passionately over one another's. Anakin lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed...

* * *

The next morning, Padme was in the kitchen, cutting some fresh fruit that Tion Medon had provided them along with some pastries for a quick breakfast before their departure. Everyone gathered around the table and Padme sat down with them.

"Obi-Wan, I want to thank you for retrieving my keepsake box from my ship all those years ago. It really means a lot to me," Padme said.

"You're welcome Padme. I knew that it had some very special things inside," he replied. Padme nodded and fingered the japor snippet around her neck.

"That's beautiful mother, where did you get it?" Leia asked.

"Your father made it for me, when he was just a little boy," Padme replied. Han got up from the table after finishing and motioned for Chewy to follow.

"We're going to go prep the ship. We'll leave soon," Han said.

"Artoo, go with them and help them check the ship over," Anakin said. Artoo whirred obediently.

"Look, I don't need this little rust bucket's help. I got it," Han replied testily.

"I wasn't doubting your abilities captain. But you will be carrying my family aboard your ship, so I am only taking extra precautions," Anakin replied calmly.

"Fine whatever. Come on," Han said, as he motioned for Artoo.

"You know, I don't know why you have to be such a jerk!" Leia said, standing up. She had about had it with the captain's attitude.

"Look your worship, I'd love to stand here and argue with you all day, but I've got important things to do. So why don't you go do whatever little princess' like you do and mind your own business," Han replied.

"Why you, no good scruffy-looking nerfherder!" Leia screamed. Han simply rolled his eyes and left for the docking bay. Padme giggled a little to herself. Boy, did they sound familiar. She looked around at the other three men and wasn't surprised to see that they hadn't picked up on anything. When she and Ani had first met again, she had been rotten to him. She hadn't meant the nasty things she'd said, but at the time she was trying to push him away thinking that the feelings she was having would go away too. They of course hadn't done anything but strengthen and as they tried to push each other away, they had only succeeded in driving themselves right back into each other's arms. After everyone was finished, they packed up and headed for the docking bay.

* * *

Han finished checking the underside of the ship, while Goldenrod, as Han had deemed him, was loading their things. Suddenly, the blast doors opened and about a dozen storm troopers entered.

"Great, just what we need. We've got company!" Han called to his passengers. The storm troopers raised their blasters.

"Freeze!" they called.

"Luke, get your mother and sister on the ship," Anakin ordered.

"But what about..." he stopped when he felt the light saber on his belt fly off and into his father's hand.

"I thought these guys used to be on our side," Anakin quipped.

"Either that or we used to on their side," Obi-Wan quipped back.

"Right or left?" Anakin asked.

"Right," Obi-Wan answered.

"Good, I always liked the left better," Anakin replied, as they began blocking the blaster bolts. Anakin flipped into the center of them and swung his saber, taking several down at once. They finished the last of them, just as more began to crowd through the door.

"Go!" Anakin called. He and Obi-Wan ran for the Falcon's ramp and Han quickly closed it. Obi-Wan strapped in and Anakin headed for the cockpit. The ship lurched, as it received fire, as Han took off. He blasted out of the hanger and through the rainy atmosphere. Several TIE fighters swarmed around them and the ship rocked, as it took another hit.

"Damn, I just can't shake 'em," Han said, as the ship was rocked with another hit.

"Let me take the controls," Anakin said.

"You ain't flyin' my ship!" Han argued.

"If you want to live to fly your ship another day, you'll let me get us out of this!" Anakin argued back. Han threw up his hands and switched to the co-pilot chair. Anakin quickly put the headset on and started flipping switches and taking the controls as if he knew the ship like the back of his hand. He then began weaving through the oncoming fighters.

"What do we have tailing us?" Anakin asked.

"At least a dozen TIE fighters," Han replied. Anakin flipped on the comm.

"Obi-Wan, can you and Padme get on the canons?" Anakin called.

"We're on our way Ani," Padme replied.

"You're gonna let your wife try to shoot down TIE fighters?" Han asked incredulously.

"Don't underestimate her captain. She's an excellent shot," Anakin replied. Han looked skeptical, but she surprised him when he saw three TIE fighters disappear from the scanner almost instantly after she took the canons. Obi-Wan was dropping them fast too and seeing that they had it under control, Anakin jammed the throttle down to get speed and distance on them. He began quickly flipping switches and getting them ready for hyperspace.

"How the hell do you know how to fly this ship?" Han asked.

"It's Corellian freighter, right?" Anakin asked. Han nodded.

"I've flown quite a few Corellian ships before. Not anything quite like this design, but the controls are similar," Anakin replied.

"I'm getting ready to take us into hyperspace. Get back to the cabin and strap in," Anakin ordered. Padme and Obi-Wan did so and Anakin jettisoned them into hyperspace. Once they were safely in hyperspace, Anakin left the cockpit and went back into the cabin.

"That was some very nice shooting angel," he said, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks, but that was some very nice piloting you did as well," she replied, as she kissed him tenderly.

"I set the course for Yavin IV. We should be there in a few hours," Anakin said, as he and Padme sat down next to Luke, Leia and Obi-Wan. Han and Chewy came back not long after that to play a game. The Skywalkers spent their time talking and getting to know each other more.

"Ben, my aunt and uncle were taken to the Yavin base, right?" Luke asked.

"Yes, they are safe there Luke," Obi-Wan replied. Luke nodded, knowing that he and his uncle would have to talk. He wanted to ask him why he had withheld so many secrets from him. He understood why Leia's adopted father had to keep the truth from her. His planet was too close to the core worlds and he had to make sure there was no suspicion as to who she really was. His situation was different and he felt that his uncle owed him a little explanation...

_In the next chapter, the Skywalker family arrives at the rebel base on Yavin IV. The fact that Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala are alive comes as a shock to many..._


	12. Arrival on Yavin IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It all belongs to George.

AN: Here's chapter 11! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!

The Awakening

Chapter 11: Arrival at Yavin IV

Padme and Leia had been actively talking about the Senate during the journey to Yavin IV, while Anakin was sharing many of he and Obi-Wan's exploits during his padawan days.

"So, Obi-Wan mentioned you were queen of Naboo?" Leia asked.

"Yes, I served two three year terms until I was twenty-one. Then, the newly elected Queen Jamilla asked me to serve as Senator and I couldn't refuse her," Padme replied.

"So, you met dad for a second time during your first term?" Leia asked. She found herself unusually curious about how her parents came together. She supposed deep down, she found a love story like theirs romantic and wanted romance of her own, though she wasn't about to admit that she longed for matters of the heart.

"Yes, I was twenty-four and he was just nineteen and still apprenticing under Obi-Wan. I had been fighting against a bill called the military creation act for nearly a year. I was returning to Coruscant for the final vote on it when there was another assassination attempt on my life. There had already been one as we left Naboo. That is when Chancellor Palpatine decided that I needed Jedi protection. The Jedi Council sent Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker. I recognized Obi-Wan right away, but your father caught me completely off guard. I didn't know if I expected him to still be a little boy or something, but here was this tall, blonde, handsome young man before me and he literally took my breath away. I, of course, wasn't going to allow him to know that, so I covered my astonishment up by telling him he would always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine, after he told me that I had grown more beautiful," Padme remembered. Leia winced slightly and Padme chuckled.

"I know. I said some very harsh things to him, while trying to push away any feelings or attraction I was developing toward him. Eventually, Coruscant grew too dangerous and Anakin was assigned to escort me back to Naboo as my protection. We went to the Lake Country where I continued to send him all kinds of mixed signals. I knew I was falling in love with him, but I was so scared, because I knew the Jedi Council would never allow it and Anakin could be expelled. That night, he poured his heart out to me and I shot him down, telling him that we could never be. The next morning, I discovered that he had been having nightmares about his mother. He insisted she was dying, so we left Naboo against his mandate and went to Tatooine. Anakin found her later in a Tuskan raiders camp where she had been captured and tortured. She died in his arms and he brought her back to the Lars moisture farm so we could give her a proper burial. He was so angry and I was so frightened for him. Soon after that, we received a distress call from Obi-Wan. He had been captured on Geonosis. Mace Windu ordered us to stay put, but we decided to try and go rescue him. Unfortunately, we got captured ourselves and were slated for execution. We were waiting to be brought to execution when I finally told your father I loved him. It didn't seem to matter anymore since we were going to die and I couldn't let him die not knowing how much I truly loved him. After the battle of Geonosis, we decided that denying our feelings was only making us miserable and would eventually destroy our will to live, so when he escorted me back to Naboo, we married in secret," Padme finished her story, gazing fondly at her husband, who was still talking to Luke and Obi-Wan.

"It's a beautiful story mother. Ever since dad...Bail...told me I was adopted, I wondered what my birth parents were like. I wondered why they gave me up and I wondered if they loved each other. I used to think the worst about them, but I never imagined I would have the best," Leia said. Padme hugged her.

"I love you mom," Leia said.

"I love you too Leia," Padme said, trying to hold back tears, but failing miserably.

"Hey, why the long face, angel?" Anakin asked, as he came and sat beside her. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"These are happy tears Ani," Padme replied. Leia smiled, as her parents embraced. Suddenly, they heard a beeping. Han, who had been keeping to himself, hopped up.

"Looks like we're coming up on Yavin IV. Strap in," he said. The Skywalkers and Obi-Wan did so and Han brought them out of hyperspace over Yavin IV. He received landing clearance from the rebel base, who were expecting the arrival of Princess Leia, and slowly took the ship into the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon docked in the main bay at the base. Mon Mothma was awaiting their arrival, expecting only to greet Princess Leia and Master Kenobi. When she saw Anakin Skywalker step down the ramp with a boy, who resembled him greatly, she thought she was seeing a ghost. She was shocked again, when Padme Amidala stepped down the ramp next to Princess Leia. Obi-Wan followed them down and extended his hand to Mon Mothma.

"Greetings Senator, I suppose I have some explaining to do," Obi-Wan said.

"Master Kenobi, how is this possible? They are supposed to be dead," Mon Mothma's face was white as a sheet. Padme came over next to Obi-Wan.

"I know this must be terribly shocking for you Mon, but I can assure you that Anakin and I are alive. It is a very long story," Padme said.

"Yes, only a few people outside myself knew they were still alive. It was done for the safety of the children," Obi-Wan said.

"Children?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Yes, you already know Leia and this is Luke. They are Anakin and Padme's twin children," Obi-Wan replied. Mon Mothma smiled.

"Well, I certainly would like to hear this story. I will have my attendants show you to a place where you can all freshen up. Then you will all join me for evening meal," Mon Mothma said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Luke, I will have your aunt and uncle join us as well, if you would like," Mon Mothma said. Luke nodded.

"Thank you maim," he replied.

* * *

Anakin knew there would be tension at dinner. He could sense Luke's anger toward Owen. Normally, he would be worried, since he knew exactly what he was like at Luke's age. Fortunately, it seemed that his son had inherited his mother's calmer nature and less volatile temper. Leia had already proven that she had been the one to inherit his temper. He came up behind Padme, as she brushed out her curls. She was wearing a light blue dress and matching headband. He leaned down and kissed her neck and she smiled. She stood up and Anakin pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Is Luke okay?" Padme asked. Anakin smiled at her.

"Are you sure you're not a Jedi?" he asked. She smiled back.

"Yes, I'm sure. But I am married to one and our son is doing the exact same thing his father does when he's nervous," Padme said, as they watched Luke fidget and run his hands through his hair.

"He looks just like you when he does that," she said.

"Maybe, but fortunately, he has a calmer temper than I do," Anakin replied.

"I think he's just worried about seeing Owen. He's feeling a lot of things right now, and none of them are good feelings toward his uncle. It doesn't help that Owen and I never see eye to eye either," Anakin replied.

"It'll be fine, you'll see. We should go," Padme said. Anakin nodded. Luke and Leia followed their parents and they eventually found the dining room where Mon Mothma was waiting for them. Obi-Wan was already there and they were surprised to see Han as well. It seemed that Mon Mothma had insisted that he stay around for dinner. Upon seeing Luke, Owen and Beru rushed over to him.

"Oh Luke, I'm so glad you're okay," Beru said, as she hugged him.

"What were you thinking? You just went gallivanting off across the desert searching for that old wizard after I told you not to!" Owen said.

"I went looking for Artoo and Ben found me!" Luke protested.

"Yes we heard he found you after you'd been clubbed by one of those sand people! You could have been killed!" Owen argued.

"I'm fine! And if I hadn't gone, I probably still wouldn't know that my parents are alive! Why did you lie to me!" Luke demanded. Owen looked up, noticing Anakin and Padme for the first time.

"If you want to know the truth Luke, I honestly didn't think they would ever wake up. I didn't want you living on false hope," Owen replied.

"False hope? How would telling me my mother's name give me false hope? You told me nothing about her and you lied about my father being a Jedi," Luke said, not understanding.

"Luke, Owen and I have never seen eye to eye when it comes to a lot of things, including the Jedi," Anakin replied.

"Please, let's just sit down and we can discuss this more," Padme pleaded, tugging at Anakin's arm. Anakin backed away and sat down next to Padme. Luke sat beside his mother Leia sat between Han and her father. On the other side, Obi-Wan sat next to Mon Mothma, with Owen and Beru on his other side. The food was served and Mon Mothma spoke first.

"I'm was deeply sorry to hear about the loss of Master Windu," she told Obi-Wan.

"Thank you milady. He was a fierce warrior and a good friend," Obi-Wan replied. With that said, he took a deep breath and told Mon Mothma everything. Anakin's injuries at the hands of Vader and the Emperor, the birth of the twins, the carbonite freezing, and finally the awakening of Anakin and Padme.

"You don't know what hope this is going to bring to the rebellion," Mon Mothma smiled.

"Do you think they'll be able to find a weakness in the design of the Death Star soon?" Anakin asked.

"We are confident. We will need good pilots though. This mission will be no easy undertaking. But with your experience, it will increase our chances of success," Mon Mothma replied.

"Well, you can count on me then," Anakin replied.

"Me too," Luke put in.

"Absolutely not," Owen protested.

"I think that is for Luke to decide," Anakin replied.

"So, you just show up after eighteen years and start being a father to him?" Owen retorted.

"Owen!" Beru scolded. Anakin was about to retort, but Padme beat him to it.

"My husband is a good man Owen. Palpatine stole those years from us, but we are a family. Luke is more than old enough to make his own decisions. I realize that you only want to protect him, but he is his father's son. I think you know that and it scares you. Facing the Empire is a scary and dangerous thing, but we can't let them continue to rule us. I used to worry myself sick when Anakin was out fighting in the war, but I knew that he was needed. Millions of people died in the war, but millions more would have died if Anakin hadn't been out there. Billions of people were just murdered senselessly, because Palpatine believes he has the right to exterminate life where he sees fit. Alderaan will not be the last planet he uses his Death Star on if we do not stop him," Padme said passionately. But Owen acted as if he hadn't heard her.

"When will it be safe for us to return to Tatooine?" Owen asked Obi-Wan.

"Within a few days I suppose," Obi-Wan replied.

"Owen, you don't have to go back to Tatooine," Anakin said.

"And what are we supposed to do here?" Owen asked.

"Help us. Be here for us. We are a family, even if it is not by blood. This is what mom would have wanted. If you do not want to stay here, then at least return to Naboo with Padme and I. Farming is much more productive on a place like Naboo," Anakin said.

"Tatooine was your home, or did you forget that when you abandoned your mother to run off with those wizards! You were all she ever talked about and yet, you left her," Owen shot back.

"Owen Lars!" Beru scolded again, none too happy with her husband's behavior.

"I never wanted to leave her! I wanted to free her too, but Watto wouldn't have it. She wanted me to go. She knew I needed someone to teach me about the powers and to help me understand them. She wanted me to help people. I never wanted to leave her, but she told me it was the right thing to do. You have no idea how hard it was for me!" Anakin yelled back.

"We'll be returning to Tatooine when we're permitted. Will you be coming Luke?" Owen asked. Luke looked straight at his uncle with an unforgiving stare.

"No," he replied. Owen nodded and got up from the table with Beru and left. Padme put her hand on Anakin's shoulder to comfort him. Anakin smiled at her, as he felt another hand on his shoulder. He looked over, only to see his daughter smiling at him. He smiled back, knowing he had a loving family that supported him. He wasn't going to let what Owen said bother him, for he knew his mother was proud of him. Padme had told him many times that she would be and he believed her.

* * *

Later after dinner, Anakin stood outside the base looking up at the star filled night sky.

"Ani, are you okay?" Padme asked, as she came out to join him.

"I'm fine angel, just thinking," Anakin replied.

"Don't let what Owen said get to you. Your mother would be so proud of you Ani, I know she would," Padme told him. Anakin nodded.

"I know she would. I just...I wonder what would have happened if I could have freed her. She might still be alive and then she could have met her grandchildren. Maybe if I had gotten to her sooner..." he trailed off, when Padme cupped his face in her hands.

"You can't start doing this to yourself again. Your mother's death was not your fault Ani. Sometimes these things happen and no one has any control. You can't save everyone and we have to accept what happened and move on," Padme told him.

"I know and I have moved past it for the most part. Owen just brought up a lot of bad memories tonight," Anakin replied. Padme ruffled her fingers through the hair around his neck.

"I know, but just remember how many people you have that love you. And remember all our good memories and all the good memories we're going to have together," she replied. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," he replied. She smiled and kissed him again. Anakin slanted his head, so he could deepen the kiss. Padme parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slide against hers. She felt her knees go weak, as his kiss turned from tender and gentle to passionate and hard. He eventually broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping for air. Padme leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, holding her close.

"I love you," Padme whispered.

"I love you too angel," he replied.

* * *

The next morning, pilots and personnel at the base were gathered around the large situation table. A holo image of the Death Star hovered above the table, while one of the generals explained what they had discovered.

"We have discovered that if the main reactor is taken out, the entire base will implode. The reactor is centered in the base and our pilots would have to navigate the central trenches. Our torpedoes must make it in the opening to be successful. If it hits on or around, they will be ineffective," the general explained.

"Man, this is suicide. We'll have to pull up at incredible speeds," Biggs said.

"Ah, it'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home," Luke replied. Anakin chuckled, hearing the boys' conversation.

"Yeah, Luke's right. Though, I wouldn't tell your mother you've been flying through canyons like that one. She'll blame me for being a bad influence," Anakin joked, as he stood up to go talk to Obi-Wan and some of the other leading commanders on the mission.

"Who would have thought huh? Luke the farm boy is really the son of a Jedi and a Senator. You just can't make that stuff up," Biggs jabbed him in the arm.

"Yeah, I'm still letting it all sink in. I just met them, but I already feel like we're a family," Luke replied.

"I heard you had a little spat with your uncle earlier?" Biggs asked.

"Yeah, I was really angry at him for lying to me about my parents and sister. But he and dad really went at it last night and uncle said some pretty hurtful things to dad. I just don't understand why he's like that. Dad wanted him and Aunt Beru to stay here and maybe come back to my mom's home planet with them. But uncle Owen refuses and he's going back to that sand ball as soon as they'll let him," Luke replied. Biggs patted him on the shoulder.

"But hey, you hated farming anyway. You're where you belong now," Biggs reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right," Luke replied.

"So...uh, do you think your sister would go out with a guy like me?" Biggs asked, with a cheesy grin. Luke punched his shoulder playfully.

"In your dreams. She's way out of your league," Luke joked.

"You're probably right and I think I'd hate to deal with your dad. He'd probably try to run me through with his light saber," Biggs joked. Luke laughed.

"Dad's pretty overprotective when it comes to us. I've learned that so far," Luke replied.

"Well, looks like they want us to get suited up. You ready for this?" Biggs asked.

"You bet I am. After everything the Empire's done to my family, they deserve some payback," Luke replied. Biggs nodded.

"You be careful out there farm boy," Biggs called.

"You too Biggs!" Luke called back. Anakin came over to Luke and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm having your star fighter fit with an R4 unit right now. I'll be taking Artoo, so we better go suit up," Anakin said. Luke nodded, as they left.

Obi-Wan walked with them.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Anakin asked.

"You know I hate flying. I'd just be in the way up there," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin laughed.

"Besides, this will be like target practice for you," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, I don't know about that. The design is pretty complicated, so they haven't made it easy for us," Anakin replied.

"Well, with you and Luke up there, I have no doubt that it will be a victory for us," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin smiled.

"Thank you master. I'll see you just before take off," Anakin replied, as he and Luke went to their quarters to change and spend a few moments with Padme and Leia.


	13. The Battle of Yavin

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It all belong to George.

AN: Here's chapter 12! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

The Awakening

Chapter 12: The Battle of Yavin

Two Storm Troopers dragged Tion Medon through the hallways on the Death Star. They entered the conference room where Governor Tarkin and Darth Vader. Tion Medon's eyes were wide with fear, as Darth Vader stared at him. The Troopers made him sit in a chair and left.

"Healer Medon, our troopers say that you have been involved in some treasonous activities against the Empire," Tarkin said.

"Treason? N...n...no sir," Tion Medon denied. Darth Vader approached the man.

"My Storm Troopers reported that there were two more people with Kenobi and the princess than there were when they left the Death Star. You will tell me who they were," Vader ordered.

"They were...no one important," Tion Medon lied. Vader snarled and grabbed the healer by the throat.

"You are lying! Tell me what you were hiding!" Vader demanded. Tion Medon choked and sputtered.

"There names...were...Anakin and Padme...Skywalker," the healer choked out. Vader dropped him immediately.

"That is impossible. They've been dead for eighteen years," Tarkin scoffed.

"No...I sense no deception. He is not lying..." Vader said, as he used the Force to concentrate. Suddenly, Tion Medon held his head, crying out in agony. Vader probed what information he needed to know. The excruciating pain was too much for the healer and he passed out. Vader called in his Storm Troopers.

"Take him to the detention block and schedule him for termination immediately on the charges of treason," Vader ordered.

"Yes sir," one trooper replied.

"What did you find?" Tarkin asked.

"My...fa...Skywalker fell into a coma as a result of his injuries eighteen years ago. His wife gave birth to twins and also fell into a coma shortly after. To preserve their bodies and allow them time to heal, the healer tried an experimental technique called Carbonite Freezing. It seems that it worked. That is where Kenobi went after he left here...to awaken them. It seems that the boy and the princess are those twin children Skywalker's wife delivered eighteen years ago," Vader said.

"So, your parents are alive. You must inform the Emperor at once," Tarkin said.

"I will handle it," Vader snapped, as he stormed out of the conference room. Tarkin leaned back in his chair. Anakin Skywalker was alive...and he knew the Emperor would be none too happy about that...

* * *

Anakin approached Han, who was making final checks on the Falcon.

"You know Han, we could really use all the good pilots we can get. I've got a lot of rookies going up with me," Anakin said.

"Look, I ain't gettin' involved in yur little suicide mission. I got my money and I got some debts to pay, so I'm outta here. Nice knowin' ya," Han replied, irritably. Anakin smiled and nodded in acceptance.

"Take care of yourself then Captain," Anakin said, as he turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing Solo," Anakin said. Han turned to look at him.

"Pay Jabba what you owe him and then stay away from the Hutts," Anakin said, as he left. Han's jaw dropped open in confusion.

"How does he know?" Han wondered. Chewy rawled something about Jedi and Han scoffed.

"Crazy wizards and their powers," Han mumbled.

"My father is not a crazy wizard," Leia insisted, as she approached Han.

"He needs to stay outta my head," Han complained.

"Did you ever think that maybe he didn't need to get in your head. Maybe you just project your thoughts too loudly," Leia argued. Han sighed.

"Look princess, I don't have time to argue. Go back to daddy," Han replied. Leia grit her teeth in annoyance.

"So that's it. You're leaving in a time of crisis when we could really use your help," Leia said angrily.

"Look princess, this ain't my problem. If there's one thing I've learned in this galaxy, it's that you gotta look out for number one," Han replied, pointing to himself. Leia resolved herself of the situation.

"I see. Then take care of yourself out there Captain, it is what your best at!" she spat, before storming off. Why did she care if that no good, nerfherding scoundrel left? It was better for them anyway. So why did she want to cry?

Chewy rawled at Han.

"What? I know what I'm doing and it doesn't involve sticking around here. Get back to work so we can get outta here," Han replied irritably.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed deeply, as a result of the news he had just received.

"Master, you okay?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. I just received some unsettling news though," Obi-Wan replied.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, his brows furrowing in concern.

"Healer Medon was taken into custody by Imperial Storm Troopers. It says here that he was interrogated by Vader and slated for execution on the charges of treason. His sentence was carried out this morning," Obi-Wan replied sadly.

"Do you think Vader knows we're alive?" Anakin asked.

"Most likely. He probably used a mind probe on the healer to extract the information. And I'm sure he was none too pleased. You and Luke need to be careful out there," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded.

"We will master," Anakin replied, as he left to do some last minute checks on his ship.

Anakin was doing some last minute checks, while Padme stood by and watched him.

"How's everything look Artoo?" Anakin asked. The faithful little droid whirled a positive response. Anakin nodded and approached his beautiful wife. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes that she was trying to hold back. Padme smoothed his flight suit with her hands and smiled at him.

"You look so handsome," she said, trying to choke back a sob.

"It'll be okay Padme," he assured her. She nodded.

"You better come back to me. And you better bring Luke with you," she said.

"I will, I promise. Nothing's going to keep me from coming back to the most beautiful angel in the galaxy," Anakin told her, as he caressed her face. Padme leapt into his arms, kissing him passionately. Her feet dangled off the ground, as Anakin held her tightly in his arms and returned her kiss with equal passion. Padme moved her lips desperately over his, memorizing his taste. Anakin kissed her back with as much intensity, letting his passion for her take them over for a few moments. Luke and Leia had already said goodbye to each other and were now waiting for their parents. Anakin forced himself to break the kiss, knowing it was time to go. Padme dried her tears and went to hug Luke.

"Please be careful Luke," she said. Luke smiled, as he broke the hug.

"I will mom," he replied. Leia hugged her father tightly.

"Be careful out there daddy," Leia said. Anakin smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I will sweetheart," he replied. Luke and Anakin climbed into their star fighters, leading the way, as they left the hanger. Padme, Leia, and Obi-Wan went to the situation table where the battle would be monitored.

* * *

The rebel fleet approached the Death Star, which was now in orbit of Yavin IV and moving into position to fire it's primary weapon. Anakin knew that he would have to destroy the Death Star before it could fire on Yavin.

"All squadrons, report in," Anakin ordered. With that, his ships reported in, including Luke, who was just to the side of him.

"Here comes the welcoming party. On your canons, incoming fighters!" Anakin called into the comm, as TIE fighters were dispatched. Anakin and Luke wove around them, taking a few out as they went.

"All right, I'm going in. Follow me," Anakin said, as he dipped down into the first trench.

"I'm right behind you dad," Luke called. Anakin and Luke, along with many other fighters began navigating the trenches.

* * *

Obi-Wan, Padme, and Leia watched the battle from the situation table. All were growing increasingly concerned, as their fighters were dropping fast.

"This fighter here keeps taking them out. No one can touch him. That can't be any ordinary clone pilot," Padme said. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached deeply into the Force. He felt the dark tremor that confirmed Padme's theory.

"It's not. That's Vader," Obi-Wan replied. Padme and Leia looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

Anakin had the reactor in sight. Suddenly, Luke's panicked voice came over the comm.

"Dad, there's a fighter on our tail. I just can't shake him!" Luke said. Anakin felt the dark tremor and knew why.

"It's Vader, keep sharp Luke. Let go and trust in the Force. Let it guide you," Anakin instructed. Luke tried to do as his father instructed, when suddenly, he was hit.

"Luke! Are you okay!" Anakin called.

"I'm fine, but Arfour is completely destroyed," Luke yelled.

"Pull out Luke, you can't do anymore back there. Go round up with Wedge and get back to the base," Anakin ordered.

"I'm not leaving you dad," Luke insisted.

"I'll be fine Luke! I'm almost in range, GO!" Anakin ordered. Another blast clipped Luke's wing. He struggled to keep his ship steady.

"PULL OUT NOW!" Anakin yelled, afraid for his son's life. Luke did so and Vader paid him no mind. Suddenly, his ship lurched and he heard Artoo's shrill cry.

"Sith...come on just a little closer," Anakin said, as he concentrated on the target. Vader had Anakin's ship locked on his target screen, when suddenly, a blast hit his ship.

"WHAT!" he screamed, as a larger spherical ship came out of nowhere.

"YEEEHOOO!" Han Solo cheered, as he sent Vader into an uncontrollable spiral.

"You're all clear Anakin. Now, let's blow this thing and go home!" Han called. Anakin reached deeply into the Force and fired his torpedoes. With the Force, he guided them into the reactor and breathed a sigh of relief, as they went in. Anakin pulled back on the throttle hard and pulled out of the trench at breakneck speed...

General Tarkin stood on the bridge, his face motionless, as he contemplated death. He knew he had mere seconds to live and made no attempt to betray any emotion. One could only wonder what was going through his mind...

* * *

As Anakin hopped out of his fighter, his family rushed to greet him. Luke and Leia hugged him excitedly. The entire base was erupting in cheers of victory, as Anakin had just dealt the Empire a serious blow. After exchanging hugs with his kids, he caught Padme in his arms and spun her around. He kissed her passionately, before setting her back down on her feet.

"You did it Ani," she exclaimed.

"We're going to beat them Padme," Anakin said, as he hugged her tightly.

* * *

The next day, the entire rebel fleet and it's leaders gathered in the formal throne room on the Yavin IV base. The procession began, as the four they were celebrating entered the throne room, where the rebel fleet stood at attention. Luke and Anakin smiled, as they began walking down the aisle. Anakin patted his son on the back, as they walked. Han and Chewy followed behind them, as they approached the throne. Padme stood waiting for them in a stunning white gown. Her hair was back and her curls flowed down her back. Leia stood at her mother's side, also dressed in a stunning white gown with her hair in a similar style. They arrived at the podium and Padme smiled at them. Mon Mothma handed Leia a medal and she placed it around Han's neck. Leia then took another medal and placed it around Luke's neck. Padme stepped up to her husband, with a bright smile illuminating her features. He gave her one of his roguish smiles, as she placed the medal around his neck. He smiled and stepped up, taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately. Luke and Leia rolled their eyes, but joined their parents in a family hug. Anakin motioned Obi-Wan over and the Jedi master patted his former padawan on the back. A familiar string of beeps and clicks caught their attention. A newly shined and repaired Artoo rolled up to them, followed by Threepio. Artoo and Threepio were more than just droids to the Skywalker family. They were part of the Skywalker family... 


	14. Hoth

Disclaimer: It's not mine and you all know it belongs to George. I just play here, because it's fun! And I think Anakin should have never turned and Padme should have never died. But y'all know that too. :)

AN: Here's chapter 13! Thanks for all the great reviews, though I think some of you were worried that the last chapter was the end. But you'll be happy to know that it is far from the end, for I still have two more movies to cover. This story will begin covering ESB and how I think it should have happened. :)

The Awakening

Chapter 13: Hoth

_It has been a tremulous three years in the galaxy. Three years since the awakening of Anakin and Padme and the reuniting of the Skywalker family. For the galaxy, it has been three years since the mysterious reappearance of The Hero with No Fear and his successful victory in destroying Emperor Palpatine's dreaded Death Star. Since then, the Empire has pursued the Skywalker family and the rebellion with fury. So much so, that the Rebellion, which was now beginning to flourish under the leadership of the Skywalkers, were forced to construct a base on the remote and deadly frigid planet of Hoth. But Vader is relentless in his pursuit of the Skywalker's, as they are a great threat to the Empire that he and his master had built. Despite being hunted by the Empire, many good things have happened in the last three years. Anakin and Padme have grown extremely close to their twin children, Luke and Leia. Anakin began Luke's Jedi training in earnest shortly after the destruction of the Death Star, while Obi-Wan watched from the sidelines, immensely proud of the man his former padawan had become. Obi-Wan knew that if Anakin were not here, Luke would have never been fully and properly trained. He would have become a strong and decent Jedi, but under the tutelage of his father, Luke was realizing his true potential. While Leia found her prowess in the political field like her mother, Anakin insisted on training her in the basics of the Force and the rudimentary skills with a light saber. Both Anakin and Leia enjoyed their training sessions together immensely and a deep father/daughter bond had developed between them. Padme would often tell him that Leia was born to be her daddy's little girl and Anakin had to agree. _

_Unfortunately, due to the Empire's pursuit, Anakin and Padme had not been able to return to Naboo yet. Padme was able to finally get a hold of her mother and sister and explain what had been going on. After begging Owen, Anakin managed to arrange a meeting on Tatooine at the Lars home. Much to their sorrow, they had learned that Ruwee had passed away five years earlier due to heart failure. At first, Jobal and Sola had been very angry with Padme, because of all the deception. But with her loving husband at her side, Padme calmly explained why they had to hide their marriage and why the twins had to be hidden after they had been frozen. Slowly, Jobal and Sola calmed down and embraced their new family. It was then that Leia discovered that she in fact already knew her cousin Pooja, for Pooja had followed in her aunt's footsteps, becoming the Senator of Naboo. Both Anakin and Padme longed to go back home to Naboo and to show their children the wonderful lake country where they had fallen in love. Anakin vowed to find a way to take his family home to Naboo someday. _

_Despite their busy, hectic lives, the Skywalker's always tried to sit down for at least one meal together a day. Often Obi-Wan or even Han would join them, but on this evening it was just the four of them, as Obi-Wan was attending to some business. Little did any of them know, their fight against the Empire was about to intensify..._

* * *

Anakin and Leia sat beside each other in meditation. They enjoyed their meditation sessions together immensely. Leia found the meditation very calming to her nerves and a respite from all the stresses of her duties to the rebellion. Leia opened her eyes, feeling refreshed and relaxed. Her earlier meeting had been extremely stressful, but she knew meditation with her father would make her feel better.

"Feel better princess?" Anakin asked. She smiled and nodded, as they stood up. She hugged her father. He had taken to calling her princess, in an affectionate and loving manner. It had quickly become his nickname for his little girl.

"Yes, thanks daddy," she replied, as she broke the hug. Luke came into their apartment a few minutes later, hot and sweaty from light saber practice with Obi-Wan.

"Hi," Luke greeted.

"Hey Luke, did you wear the old man out?" Anakin asked, with a grin.

"Of course," Luke replied. Leia crinkled her nose.

"The way you smell, I'd say he wore you out too," she replied. Anakin and Leia chuckled.

"No hug for your twin?" Luke asked.

"Not when you smell like that," Leia replied.

"Go clean up. You know what your mother will say if you come to dinner like that," Anakin told him. Luke nodded and grinned.

"Is Obi-Wan coming for dinner?" Anakin asked.

"Nah, he said he something to discuss with Mon Mothma," Luke said, as he headed for the fresher. Padme came in next and dropped her things on the sofa.

"Hi mom," Leia greeted.

"Hi sweetie," Padme replied, as Leia hugged her and then left to go clean up. Anakin was next and he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello handsome Jedi," Padme greeted him with a long, passionate kiss.

"What a greeting. Hello to you too, beautiful angel," he replied, with a bright smile. She giggled, as their lips met again.

Later, the Skywalker family enjoyed dinner together. As usual, there was light banter and discussions about almost anything. Their evening was quiet, as usual. Anakin and Padme snuggled together by the fire, enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms and thinking about how lucky they were to be where they were. True, they had missed raising their precious children, but they also knew they were extremely lucky to be here with them at all. And despite only knowing each other for three years so far, the Skywalker family had developed an unbreakable bond. It was the will of the Force, of that they knew for sure...

* * *

_The next day..._

An Imperial Star Destroyer loomed in the dark reaches of space. At the orders of Darth Vader, remote probes were released from the open hatch. Finding the Skywalker family and the rebellion had been Vader's obsession for the last three years and the Force told him that he was very close now...

* * *

An object streaked across the icy sky of Hoth and crashed on the snow covered ground. The probe activated and began scouring the planet in search of the rebel base...

Luke Skywalker rode his Taun Taun across the snowy plains on his latest patrol. Seeing nothing, Luke turned on his comlink.

"Echo 3 to echo 7, Han old buddy, you see anything?" Luke asked.

"There's nothing on this ice cube," Han replied, slightly annoyed.

"I hear you. Nothing over here either," Luke replied.

"I'm heading back kid, and you should too," Han replied.

"I'll see you there. A meteor crashed over here and I want to check it out. Won't take long," Luke replied, as he cut the transmission. Suddenly, his Taun Taun began to panic.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, trying to calm the animal down. Suddenly, the Wampa, which was a beast-like creature took a swipe at Luke and crushed the Taun Taun. The beast-like animal began dragging a bleeding, unconscious Luke back to his cave...

* * *

Han arrived back at the base and checked in. He made his way through the docking bay and found Chewy making some repairs to the Falcon. Chewy rawled impatiently at him, indicating he was not happy being the one to do all the repairs.

"Okay, don't lose your temper! I'll be back to help ya in a while," Han replied, as he left for the control room. He entered and his eyes searched for General Skywalker. Leia looked up and their eyes met for a brief moment. Leia looked back down and Han approached, seeing that Anakin was standing next to his daughter as they looked over some data readouts.

"Solo," Anakin nodded in greeting.

"I can't stay any longer. I gotta leave and pay off Jabba what I owe him," Han told him. Anakin nodded.

"We'll miss you captain, you've been a great asset to us," Anakin replied, as he shook his hand. Han nodded and made his way to the exit. Leia frowned and followed him. Anakin shook his head in amusement and went back to what he was doing.

* * *

"So that's it, you're just leaving?" Leia asked, as Han kept walking.

"Yep, guess this is goodbye your highness," he replied.

"We need you Han," Leia argued.

"We? Don't you mean you?" Han jeered. Leia's eyes blazed in fury.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means that you say we need you, to avoid saying what you really mean. That _you_ need me," Han replied, with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself," Leia retorted.

"Fine, guess this is it your highnessness," Han glared back, before stalking off. Leia suppressed a growl. She _hated_ when he called her by that mocking title. Han went to the docking bay to say goodbye to Luke. He approached an officer when he didn't see Luke.

"Has Commander Skywalker reported in?" Han asked.

"No sir," the officer replied.

"Whaddya mean no!" Han demanded, knowing that the temperature was dropping rapidly now that night fall was upon them.

"I'm sorry sir, he hasn't reported in," the officer replied.

"Are the speeders up and running?" Han asked.

"No sir, we're still having problems," the officer replied. Han grit his teeth and started bundling up, before hoisting himself onto a Taun Taun.

"Sir, you're Taun Taun will freeze!" the officer protested.

"Look, my friend is out there. Tell me private, at which point were you intending on informing General Skywalker that his son is missing out there somewhere?" Han asked. The officer began to stutter in reply, but Han cut him off by pointing menacingly.

"You're going to go tell General Skywalker where I've gone," Han ordered. The now very nervous private nodded and scurried off to report to the General, while Han left the base in search for Luke.

* * *

A few moments later, an angry Anakin Skywalker stormed into the docking bay followed calmly by Obi-Wan Kenobi. There were many things Anakin Skywalker didn't like and not being informed about something important, especially when it involved someone he loved, was one of them. Anakin stalked over to one of the broken down speeders and opened the front hatch. He dug his fingers into the innards of wires. He took out a small tool and cut the casing away from some of the wires, before twisting them together. Obi-Wan shook his head and if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, he would have laughed at the look on the other officers faces as they watched Anakin successfully hot wire the speeder. The engine roared to life and Anakin put his gear on.

"Sir, the temperature is dropping rapidly. It's not safe!" one officer argued. Anakin's head shot toward the man and each and every one of them suddenly felt like the temperature in the room had dropped fifty degrees. It was a known fact that one did not want to ever be on the receiving end of one of General Skywalker's glares, for it was enough cold enough to freeze the binary suns on Tatooine.

"That is my son out there captain. He has been missing for over four hours and I just found out a little over ten minutes ago. I don't give a Sith how cold it is, because I am going to find my son!" Anakin yelled back, as he jammed the throttle down and shot out of the hanger.

"General Kenobi, we can't keep the hanger open for much longer than an hour more!" the captain panicked.

"You've obviously never seen Anakin fly a speeder before. He'll be back in time, I assure you and you will not close this hanger until he is back with Luke and Han. Is that understood captain?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes general," the captain replied.

* * *

Inside the Wampa cave, Luke hung upside down. In the background, the Wampa fed on a Luke's dead Taun Taun. Luke slowly regained consciousness and tried to free his feet, which were frozen to the ceiling. Seeing his light saber nearby, Luke used the Force to bring it to his hand. He ignited the green blade and cut his feet loose. The Wampa growled and started to come after him. Luke swung his saber up and loped off the Wampa's arm, causing the beast to recoil in pain. Luke stumbled and quickly ran out of the cave and into the blistering cold.

Han leapt off his Taun Taun and picked up the tracking device, trying to get any kind of signal on Luke. Just as he was about to mount his Taun Taun again, Anakin arrived in his speeder.

"Jump in Han!" Anakin ordered.

"I can't get any kind of readings on the tracking device," Han said, as Anakin sped off through the snow again.

"Don't worry, I can sense him. It's very faint, but he's still there," Anakin replied. A few moments later, Anakin slowed the speeder, as they both spotted a figure lying in the snow. Anakin stopped the speeder and hopped out, running to his son. He picked Luke up in his arms and tried to get a response from him.

"Luke! Talk to me Luke!" Anakin demanded. Luke weakly opened his eyes.

"Dad?" he uttered.

"Hang on Luke, we're going to get you back," Anakin replied, as he placed Luke in the back of the speeder and headed back to the base.

* * *

Padme Amidala Skywalker paced worriedly in the hanger where they were waiting.

"General Kenobi, we can't keep this hatch open much longer," a worried captain said.

"No, they will be back. We just have to give Anakin time!" Padme insisted.

"Forgive me milady, but we are endangering everyone on the base by keeping this hatch open too long," the captain replied.

"Ten more minutes captain, please," Padme pleaded.

"We will wait ten more minutes. Anakin will be here," Obi-Wan replied. Leia and Padme held onto each other for support, while Chewy paced miserably, worried about Han and his friends. Nearly ten minutes passed, when Artoo began whirring excitedly and stomping his feet.

"What's he saying?" Leia asked.

"Oh my, it seems Artoo is picking up a signal. He believes it's master Ani's speeder!" Threepio said excitedly. Padme and Leia beamed, as soon enough, they could see an approaching speeder. The speeder slowed and entered the hanger. Once they were in, the officers closed the hanger for the night.

"Anakin!" Padme cried.

"Oh Ani, please tell me he's all right," Padme cried, as her husband lifted their unconscious son from the back of the speeder.

"He'll be okay angel, we just need to get him to the med bay," Anakin replied. As he said that, several officers rushed in with a stretcher. Anakin placed Luke on it and he was taken to the med bay immediately...

* * *

Luke was put in the bacta tank, while the med droid monitored his condition. Padme watched on, worriedly, while Anakin held her in his arms.

"He's going to be fine, angel," Anakin told her. Luke was taken out of the bacta tank and they took him to their quarters for him to rest. A while later, Luke was dry and dressed and sitting on the sofa in the Skywalker family quarters. Padme sat next to him, hugging him. She brushed his hair out of his eyes and doted on him.

"Mom, I'm fine, really," Luke insisted.

"Sorry honey, I don't mean to hover. Let me go make you some hot soup," Padme insisted, as she headed for the kitchen. Luke was about to protest, saying he wasn't hungry. But his father shook his head in amusement and Luke knew there would be no stopping her. He smiled back at his dad and Anakin left for the kitchen to find his wife, when Han entered.

"Well, you look none the worse for wear, kid," Han said.

"Yeah, thanks to you and dad," Luke replied, gratefully, as Han sat down, looking at Leia.

"Well, your worship, it seems to me that you found a way to keep me around a little longer," Han replied, smugly. Leia protested.

"I had nothing to do with that. Daddy thinks it's dangerous to let any ships leave right now," Leia replied.

"That's a good excuse. I just think you can't let a gorgeous guy like me leave, so you convinced daddy to come up with that little excuse," Han replied, smug as ever. Leia blanched and glared at him.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain," Leia retorted. Chewy chuckled and Han gave him a warning look.

"Laugh it up fuzz ball," Han told Chewy.

"You didn't see us earlier in the south passage. She expressed her true feelings to me," Han said. Leia grew furious. Oh, how she hated him sometimes!

"Why you stuck up, half witted, scruffy looking...nerfherder!" Leia yelled, as she stormed out. Han shrugged.

"Who's scruffy looking?" he asked, nonchalantly. Leia stormed past him and left for the control room, while Han was left with a smirk on his face.

Later that day, Anakin and Leia were both in the control room. A situation had risen and the base was picking up a mysterious signal.

"What do you think it could be?" Leia asked her father. Anakin shook his head, unable to shake the bad feeling he had.

"I don't know princess," he replied.

"Master Ani, this code is not used by the alliance. It is possible it could be of Imperial origin," Threepio informed him.

"Whatever it is, it ain't friendly. Chewy and I'll go check it out, come on," Han said to Chewy.

Once Han and Chewy found the location of the possible droid, they ducked behind a snow drift, as the thing shot a blast at them. Han drew his blaster and clipped it. It exploded into a million pieces, even though Han had barely hit it. He contacted the base.

"There's not much left of it. I didn't hit it very hard. It must have had a self destruct mechanism," Han reported. Leia and Anakin glanced at each other.

"An Imperial probe droid," Leia surmised.

"It's a good bet that the Empire knows we're here," Han said.

"Get back to the base Captain. We're going to begin evacuation immediately," Anakin said, as he made the announcement and put the entire base on red alert.

An Imperial Star destroyed loomed about and TIE fighters swarmed around the area. Darth Vader stood on the bridge, awaiting any news. He could hear Admiral Ozzel and Captain Piett arguing about something and approached them.

"You have found something?" Vader asked.

"Yes my Lord. On the sixth planet in the Hoth system," the captain responded.

"Yes, that is the system," Vader replied. He could feel a strong Force presence.

"The rebels are there and Skywalker is with them. Set a course for the Hoth system immediately," Vader ordered.

A few hours later, the entire base was in chaos, as the Empire's presence was made known on Hoth. It had been confirmed that Imperial walkers were now on the ground. The ground assault was underway, and Anakin and Luke were both suiting up. Luke hopped into his two person fighter with Dac, while Anakin got into his with a reluctant Obi-Wan.

"Why did I let you talk me into this? I'm getting too old for this sort of thing," Obi-Wan griped.

"Aw, come on master, it'll be just like old times," Anakin grinned, as he fired up the engines. Obi-Wan felt his stomach lurch, as Anakin blasted into the sky.

"Anakin! This is no time for your reckless flying tricks!" Obi-Wan scolded, as Anakin spiraled and flipped them. Anakin laughed.

"Lighten up Obi-Wan. This is where the fun begins," Anakin said, as he spotted the first Imperial walker and went after it.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this..." Obi-Wan said.


	15. Imperial Pursuit and The Degobah System

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here, because it's fun.

AN: Here's chapter 14! Thanks for all the great reviews!

The Awakening

Chapter 14: Imperial Pursuit and The Degobah System

"Dac, ready the harpoons and tow cables! They might be our only chance!" Luke said. Suddenly, a blast hit Dac's part of the ship, killing him.

"Wedge, I've lost my gunner! You're going to have to make the shot!" Luke called. Wedge did so and wove the cable around the walker's legs as soon as the harpoon was attached. As a result, the walker tripped and fell. A rebel ship flew by and destroyed it with a torpedo blast. Anakin grinned and decided to try what they just had.

"That's looks like fun master, let's try that," Anakin grinned.

"Your idea of fun is not the same as mine," Obi-Wan retorted.

"Just keep on those guns master, I'll take care of the rest," Anakin said, as his harpoon latched onto the walker. Anakin spiraled and wove around the legs, before releasing the cable and shouting in victory. Obi-Wan's stomach lurch violently again, as he shot a missile and destroyed the walker.

"This is no way to treat your old master, my old padawan," Obi-Wan scolded. Anakin grinned slyly.

"I'm sorry master, I forgot that you don't like flying," Anakin replied, falling into their familiar banter.

"Flying is fine, but what you do is suicide!" Obi-Wan retorted.

Luke shook his head in amusement, as he watched his father's ship spiral. A huge explosion drew Luke's attention, as he realized that the Imperials had taken out the main generator. The base was beginning to crumble under the heavy fire. A stray blast clipped Luke's ship and he went down. He quickly got out, just before the Imperial walker crushed his ship. Luke took out his extending cable and hooked it onto the side of the walker. He placed an explosive on the walker and then used his saber to cut the cable. He fell back into the snow and watched, as the Imperial walker exploded. Anakin grinned, as his son's handiwork.

"That's my son," he told Obi-Wan proudly. Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. Suddenly, a dark tremor pierced through Anakin and Obi-Wan's senses.

"Vader...he's at the base," Anakin said, as he began unstrapping his restraints.

"Wait, where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm going back for Padme and Leia. The base is lost. You should get to one of the escape transports. The other rebel leaders are probably on some of the last few. They'll need protection," Anakin said, as he opened the hatch of his ship.

"Anakin wait!" Obi-Wan called, as his former apprentice jumped into the air, floating downward toward the ground. Obi-Wan leaned over the side.

"I hate it when he does that!" Obi-Wan griped, as he took his ship and flew it for one of the escape transports. Luke watched in amazement, as his father jumped from his ship and landed on his feet in the snow.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"No time Luke, I've got to go back to the base for your mother and sister. I sense Vader," Anakin replied.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Luke called.

"No, your X-Wing is waiting and Artoo is already there. Go to the Dagobah system like we discussed. Your trials have begun and your first task is seek out master Yoda," Anakin said, as put a hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke nodded.

"Be careful dad," Luke answered. Anakin smiled and nodded, as he broke into a Force assisted run, heading for the base.

* * *

Han lead Padme and Leia through the crumbling base, trying to get them to one of the transports. But it was no use, as the duraplaster was coming down around their ears. Han spoke into his comlink.

"Take off without us. I'll get them out of here in the Falcon," Han called. A huge piece of the ceiling broke off and was about to come crashing down on Padme. She screamed, but the piece of plaster was suddenly suspended in the air and tossed aside. Padme looked up and sighed in relief, seeing her husband there.

"Ani!" Padme exclaimed, as she welcomed his tight embrace.

"Come on, we need to get to the Falcon. Vader is here," Anakin told them.

"How do you know? Wait, never mind," Han put his hands up, not wanting to know about what Jedi powers were telling Anakin that Vader was here on the base. Vader's white guards blasted through the fallen plaster, and Vader followed them through. His guards followed Vader, who was sensing that Skywalker was nearby. The reached the hanger where the Millennium Falcon sat waiting.

"There they are! Stop them!" Vader shouted fiercely. Anakin whipped around, igniting his saber and blocking several blaster bolts.

"Get them on the ship!" Anakin called. Han pushed Padme and Leia ahead of him and dragged Threepio up the ramp with him, while Anakin continued to evade the blasts. Vader drew his reb light saber, as he approached Anakin. Anakin's sapphire saber crashed against Vader's crimson saber. The sabers hissed and crackled, as they met in a deadlock.

"Finally, after three years of searching, I've found you," Vader said.

"Sorry, but I can't hang around," Anakin replied, as he kicked Vader in the chest and threw him back with a hard Force push. He scrambled up the ramp and headed for the cockpit. Together, he and Han blasted out of the Hanger, leaving Hoth behind.

* * *

Luke smiled, as he saw the last transport leave, which carried Obi-Wan. And then when he saw the Falcon leave, carrying his parents and sister. He quickly made his way to his X-Wing.

"Artoo, get ready for take off," Luke ordered. Luke took off, leaving Hoth behind as well, but set a new course. Artoo blipped at him.

"There's nothing wrong. We're just setting a new course," Luke replied. Artoo beeped and clicked back.

"We're not meeting up with the others. We're going to the Degobah system," Luke replied, as he entered hyperspace, headed for Degobah.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Millennium Falcon was being pursued heavily by three star destroyers and dozens of TIE fighters. The Falcon rocked heavily, as he it was hit yet again with a blast. Anakin and Han both struggled to keep the ship steady.

"Prepare for the jump to hyperspace," Han told Chewy.

"Master Ani, might I..." but Threepio was cut off.

"Not now Threepio," Anakin grimaced, as the ship lurched again, tossing them all around the cockpit. As Han tried to make the jump, a clear malfunction was heard.

"We're in trouble," Han said.

"I tried to tell you sir. The hyper drive motivator has been damaged.

"That's big trouble, I'll go see what I can do," Anakin said, as he grabbed the tools. While Anakin was digging around the innards of the Falcon, he felt something hit them that wasn't a blast.

"Anakin, get back up here!" he heard Padme call. He pulled himself up and ran back to the cockpit.

"An asteroid field. Can you take us in Solo?" Anakin asked.

"We ain't got much choice," Han replied.

"An asteroid field!" Leia began to panic.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be fine. And they'd be crazy to follow us," Anakin replied.

"Master Ani, the odds of us surviving an asteroid field are three thousand seven hundred and twenty to one," Threepio informed them.

"Never tell me the odds," Han grumbled. Han flew them toward one of the larger asteroids and into one of the larger craters to hide.

"What are you doing Solo?" Anakin asked.

"I'm hiding us. Got a better idea?" Han asked. Anakin knew that they had to hide, but he was getting a strange feeling from their new hiding place.

"Just keep your eyes open. Something doesn't feel right," Anakin replied.

* * *

Luke dropped out of hyperspace, over Dagobah.

"That's it Artoo–Degobah," Luke said.

"I'm picking up no cities or technology. But massive life readings. There's something alive down there," Luke said, as they descended into the atmosphere. They encountered massive fog and lots of turbulence.

"Hang on, I'm starting the landing cycle," Luke said, as he flipped some switches. Unfortunately, Luke landed his X-Wing right in the swamp. Luke sighed in exasperation and hopped out. Artoo starts to lift himself out and the ship starts to sink down, causing Artoo to fall into the swamp.

"Artoo!" Luke called, not wanting to lose the little droid that his family was so fond of. He called a couple more times, before he saw Artoo's viser rise out of the water and he rolled his eyes.

"You be more careful," Luke chided. Luke and Artoo careful swum through the swamp and Luke pulled himself onto the bank. Unfortunately, a swamp monster tried to eat Artoo, pulling him under. But once the monster discovered that Artoo didn't taste very good, he spit the droid out. Artoo's shrill scream filled the air, as he went sailing through the air and onto the bank. Luke helped him sit upright and grimaced, as Artoo was now covered in dirt and grime. Luke began brushing off some of the grime and Artoo spit out a bunch of grimy water. Luke gave the little droid a weary look, before looking around.

"Why in the world did Dad and Ben send me here? They had to be mistaken," Luke said. He sighed, as he and Artoo began moving through the mushy swamp.

* * *

Darth Vader sat in his chamber, as his helmet was lowered back over his head. Admiral Piett acted as though he was not interested in all at what was happening.

"Yes Admiral?" Vader asked.

"We have traced the Millennium Falcon sir, but they have entered an asteroid field and are unreachable," Piett explained.

"I don't care about asteroids or excuses admiral. I want that ship!" Vader ordered.

"Yes my Lord," Piett answered.

* * *

"We need to shut everything down if we're going to repair the hyper drive," Anakin said.

"Does that include me sir?" Threepio asked. Anakin smiled and patted Threepio's metal shoulder.

"No Threepio," Anakin replied, as he and Han started shutting panels down. Suddenly, the ship rocked slowly. Padme and Leia exchanged a worried glance.

"I don't believe this asteroid is entirely stable," Threepio informed them.

"Not entirely stable? Thanks, I'm glad you're here to tell us these things. Chewy, take the professor in the back and plug him in," Han said.

"What in the world were you thinking when you built him?" Han asked. Anakin chuckled.

"I was just a little boy captain. I originally built him to help my mother around the house," Anakin replied. Han rolled his eyes, as Anakin left to fix a few things on the other side of the ship and Padme followed. The ship rocked again and Leia fell into Han's arms. He held her, as the ship continued to rock.

"Let go," she protested.

"Calm down," Han replied, with a smirk, as he went about his repairs.

* * *

Luke went about moving things from his stranded ship to set up camp for the night. He turned on the power source and plugged Artoo in to charge him, making the droid happy

"Well, there's not much else we can do tonight. I need to find this Yoda. This sure is a strange place to find a Jedi Master. But if this is where dad and Ben said he is, then he must be," Luke replied, as he took a bite of his ration stick.

"Still, it feels like..." Luke trailed off, as he heard a strange voice.

"Feels like what?" the voice asked. Luke spun around with his blaster. The little creature covered his head.

"Like we're being watched," Luke replied.

"Put your weapon away. Mean you no harm, I do," the little creature spoke, as he hobbled down.

"Why are you here?" the little creature asked.

"I'm looking for someone," Luke answered.

"Found someone you have, I say," the creature replied.

"No, I'm looking for a great warrior," Luke replied.

"Hmmm...wars not make one great," the little creature answered, as he grabbed Luke's ration stick and began munching on it.

"Hey, that's my dinner!" Luke cried. The creature tossed the stick away in disgust.

"How get so big, when eat food like that?" the creature asked, as he started digging through Luke's things.

"Hey, get out of there!" Luke cried, as the creature started tossing stuff about. Luke groaned.

"Don't do that. You're making a mess," he said in exasperation. The creature found a lamp and help onto it tightly. Artoo extended one of his arms and tried to pull the item away from the creature.

"No...mine this is!" the creature yelled, beating Artoo with a stick.

"Artoo, let him have it," Luke replied.

"Look, I need these things if I'm going to find anything in this mud hole," Luke said.

"Mud hole? My home, this is," the little creature sounded offended.

"Could you move along, little fellow. I'm looking for a Jedi Master and I need to get back to work," Luke insisted.

"Jedi Master? Yoda! You seek Yoda!" the little creature ranted.

"You know him?" Luke asked.

"Sure, sure. First eat, we will. Come, come, good food," the little creature hobbled along. Luke sighed, but really had no choice but to follow him.

"Stay here Artoo," Luke ordered, as he started after the little creature.

* * *

Padme smiled, as her husband hung upside down, inside one of the Falcon's ceiling hatches. He dug around the wires and was fusing and fixing things here and there. He was using the Force to hold himself like that and had opted to fix this rather precarious section, which she knew Han would have had Chewy do if not for Anakin hadn't offered. Anakin's head popped into view.

"Angel, can you hand me that long, silver tool?" Anakin asked. Padme smiled and handed him the one he asked for. She knew he could easily float the tool up to him with the Force, but he was trying to make her feel useful. She always hated feeling useless in any situation and ones like these, she usually was useless, for repairing machinery was not her forte. It was certainly thoughtful of her wonderful husband to try and make her think she was being helpful. She smiled at that thought, but then her expression turned to worry, as she thought about Luke. She knew that she shouldn't worry. Luke was a Jedi in training after all and he would be with Master Yoda. But she still couldn't help but worry about both her children. Anakin's head popped down again and he immediately noticed her worried countenance.

"Padme, what's wrong?" he asked. She shrugged and smiled softly.

"Nothing Ani, I'm just worried about Luke," she replied. He gazed at her beautiful face fondly and gave her a smile.

"He'll be fine angel," he assured her, as he reached down with flesh hand and caressed her cheek. She leaned closer to him and kissed his lips. Anakin broke the kiss and floated down, turning himself upright, before replacing the ceiling panel.

"Those power couplings should be good now," he said. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, as the ship rocked again. Padme clung to him, as he held onto the wall. Anakin gazed down at her for a long moment, before gently capturing her lips in a long, passionate kiss. A few moments later, their lips parted and they smiled softly at each other.

"Come on, let's go see how Han is doing with the hyper drive. It's probably best if we get off this rock as quickly as possible," Anakin told her. She nodded and they walked toward the cockpit.

* * *

Leia turned the knob, which was stuck as hard as she could.

"Here," Han said, as he tried to help her, but she pulled away. Han grabbed onto her arms to steady her, as they rocked again.

"Calm down, your worship," Han said.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that," Leia shot back.

"Okay Leia, you think I'm all right sometimes, admit it," Han replied, as he stepped closer to her, massaging her hands in his own.

"Sometimes, when you're not being a scoundrel," Leia replied.

"You like that I'm a scoundrel. There are no scoundrels in your life," Han stated.

"Stop that," Leia said, trying to pull her hands away.

"You're afraid," Han said.

"Afraid?" she questioned.

"You're trembling," Han replied.

"I'm not trembling. And I don't like scoundrels. I happen to like nice men,"

"I am a nice man," Han replied, as his lips descended upon hers passionately.

"Sir, master Ani has fixed the power couplings," Threepio began babbling about something else after that, but Han wasn't listening. He looked at the golden droid with annoyance.

"Thanks...thanks very much," Han separated form Leia. Anakin and Padme walked in and immediately Anakin picked up on the tension between his daughter and Han through the Force. He glanced between them and then suspiciously at Han for a few moments. Han quickly busied himself, ignoring Anakin's piercing gaze. Quickly, he went back to work on the hyper drive.

* * *

"Lord Vader, we have sustained great damage in the asteroid field. It is likely that they have been destroyed as well," one officer reported.

"No captain, they are still alive. I want that ship!" Vader commanded.

"Yes my Lord," the captain responded. Admiral Piett approached Vader.

"The Emperor commands that you make contact with him, Lord Vader," Piett said.

"Move us away from the asteroid field to ensure a clear transmission," Vader ordered.

"Yes my Lord," Piett said, as Vader retreated into a conference room. A large holo image of the Emperor appeared before him.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked, as he bowed to him.

"I sense a great disturbance in the Force. It seems that Skywalker has gone about training his son in the ways of the Force," Palpatine said.

"Yes, but he is just a boy. Skywalker is the true threat," Vader replied.

"Yes, and aided by his father he could be unstoppable. And then there is still Kenobi. They all must be eliminated," Palpatine said.

"It shall be done my master," Vader replied, as he turned quickly and left the chambers. He needed a plan to lure and capture them. If he could take out his father first, then Kenobi and his brother would be nothing. He knew that taking them all on at once would not be possible if he were to win. No, he would have to single them out and lucky for him, it seemed they had already gone about separating themselves for him...


	16. Arrival on Bespin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. But you all know that, which makes the disclaimer a pointless, but necessary evil.

AN: Here's chapter 15! Thanks for all the great reviews!

The Awakening

Chapter 15:Arrival on Bespin

Artoo whined, as it began pouring around him. He hoped that Master Luke returned soon...

The strange little creature went about cooking his gruel in his small little hovel, while Luke paced.

"Look, I'm sure it's delicious, but I really need to find Yoda now," Luke insisted.

"Patience. Jedi need to eat too," the creature replied. Luke tasted the gruel and while it wasn't his mother's cooking, it tasted better than his ration sticks.

"Will it take long to find Yoda?" Luke asked.

"Yoda not far," the little creature replied.

"Tell me why you must become a Jedi?" the creature asked.

"My father is a Jedi and I've been training with him and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They sent me here, because I'm ready for my trials," Luke replied.

"Powerful Jedi, your father is...powerful Jedi," the creature replied.

"How do you know my father? You don't even know who I am. I really need to find Yoda," Luke said impatiently.

"No patience you have...like your father," the creature chuckled. Suddenly, it dawned on Luke.

"Yoda," he said.

"Not ready you are," Yoda replied.

"But I am ready! Father said I was!" Luke insisted.

"See, we shall. Impatient you are. Reckless and much too old. Train you, Anakin shouldn't have," Yoda said disapprovingly.

"I won't fail you. I'm not afraid," Luke said, determination lining his face.

"You will be...you will be..." Yoda promised.

* * *

The Imperial Star Destroyers loomed slowly into the asteroid field, destroying the asteroids with laser blasts. TIE fighters roamed around the field, frantically searching for the Millennium Falcon at the order of Lord Vader himself...

Inside the cave aboard the Falcon, Leia and Padme sat in the cockpit, while Anakin and Han continued to make the needed repairs. The ship continued to tremble and both were growing worried. Leia stood up, as she thought she saw something moving outside the window. Padme followed her line of vision and suddenly a creature of some kind latched onto the view window. Padme and Leia screamed in surprise and ran out of the cockpit to tell Anakin and Han.

"There's something out there!" Leia cried to Han and her father.

"Out where?" Han asked.

"Outside," Leia replied. Han and Anakin exchanged glances, as Anakin drew his light saber from his belt, but didn't ignite it.

"We'll go out and check it out," Han said, grabbing his blaster.

"We're coming with you," Padme said, latching on to Anakin's arm. The ramp lowered slowly and the four of them stepped out, each having an oxygen mask around their noses and mouths. The minute Anakin stepped on the ground, he knew something wasn't right.

"This ground feels funny," Padme said.

"It doesn't even feel like rock," Leia replied.

"There sure is a lot of moisture," Han mentioned. Suddenly, a flying creature came out of nowhere. Padme screamed and ducked against Anakin, as it flew over their heads. The snap hiss of Anakin's light saber was heard and he ignited the blade. He swung and the creature fell dead to the ground.

"A Mynock," Anakin said.

"Mynock?" Leia asked. Curiously, Han shot a blaster bolt at the ground and the everything around them began to tremble violently.

"Get back on the ship!" Anakin called, as he steadied himself and Padme, as they made their way up the ramp. They threw off their oxygen masks once they were back inside and Han headed for the cockpit.

"Chewy, get us out of here!" Han yelled.

"But the Empire is still out there looking for us!" Leia protested.

"I don't have time to discuss this with the committee," Han retorted. Leia balanced herself, before following him.

"I am not a committee!" she shouted angrily. Anakin helped Padme strap in, before strapping in himself. Han fired up the engines and began accelerating. The opening was beginning to close.

"The cave is collapsing," Leia said.

"This is no cave," Han replied, as he squeezed through the teeth of the creature. As the Falcon ascended into space, the space slug made on last lunge at it. When it missed, it retreated back into the ground of the asteroid.

* * *

Luke painstakingly climbed the vine in the swamps of Degobah, carrying Yoda on his back. He swung from the vine and front flipped over a tree log.

"Yes, run. A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware of anger, fear, and aggression. The dark side are they. Once start down the dark path, forever dominate your life it will," Yoda said.

"Like Vader?" Luke asked. Yoda nodded.

"But he didn't have a choice. He was stolen from my parents before he was even born," Luke said.

"Sadly no, a choice he did not have. But you do," Yoda replied.

"How will I know the good from the bad?" Luke asked.

"You will know. A dangerous thing love and attachment can be. Fear of losing one's loved ones can lead a person to the dark side. Down that path, your father could have gone. But saved him, love did. Learned to draw strength from love, your father did," Yoda explained. Luke nodded.

"Is the dark side stronger?" Luke asked. Yoda shook his head.

"No, but easier it can seem. Now, clear your mind of questions," Yoda ordered, as Luke put him down. Luke looked around and felt that something was off.

"Something doesn't feel right. It feels cold," Luke said.

"That cave. Strong in the dark side it is," Yoda said.

"What's in there?" Luke asked.

"Only what you take with you," Yoda replied. Luke began to put his weapons belt back on.

"No weapons, you will need," Yoda warned, but Luke took them anyway. Luke climbed inside the dark, narrow cave and began trekking through it. As he gets deeper into the cave, the darkness becomes stronger. Suddenly, Vader appeared, his crimson saber blazing. Luke backed away, igniting his own emerald blade. Vader and Luke clashed sabers furiously. Luke took an angry swipe at Vader, beheading him. Vader's mask melted open and Luke was shocked to see his own face inside. He extinguished his saber and quickly made his way out of the cave. Yoda sat outside the cave, looking disappointed.

* * *

On board Vader's star destroyer, bounty hunters from across the galaxy had gathered. They listened with rapt attention, as Vader spoke of reward for the capture of the Millennium Falcon.

"There will be a hefty reward for the one who find the Millennium Falcon. Use any means necessary, but I want them alive–no disintegration," Vader ordered, looking particularly at Boba Fett.

"My Lord, we have them. The Avenger is pursuing them out of the asteroid field," Admiral Piett said.

* * *

"All right, ready for light speed," Han said, as Chewy began flipping the switches. But nothing happened again, as the hyper drive was still malfunctioning. Leia lowered her head in disappointment. Another blast hit them and everyone knew that they couldn't take many more like that.

"Chewy, turn us around. I'm switching all shield power to the front," Han said.

"Are you crazy!" Leia exclaimed.

"It'll be okay Leia, I think I know what he has in mind," Anakin replied. Han charged at the Star Destroyer and then disappeared up and over it. The Imperials couldn't find any trace of them. Captain Needa had a shuttle prepared so he could go apologize personally to Lord Vader for losing them.

* * *

Luke concentrated, as sweat poured down his face. He held himself in a hand stand position, while Yoda stood on his feet instructing him. He carefully moved the rocks, as Yoda instructed, but Artoo's incessant chirps and whirls caused him to lose concentration. He fell to the ground, along with Yoda, only in time to see his entire ship sink below the murky swamp.

"Oh no, we'll never get it out now," Luke said with dismay.

"So sure you are? Feel differently your father would, if here he was. Feel differently Obi-Wan would as well," Yoda said.

"My father always tells me that with the power of the Force, the impossible becomes possible," Luke sighed.

"And maybe dad could lift that ship...but I can't. Lifting rocks is hard enough, we're talking a whole ship here," Luke said dejectedly.

"Right your father is. Powerful ally the Force is. Lift it you will," Yoda said. Luke stood up.

"I'll try," Luke replied.

"No...do or do not. There is no try," Yoda instructed. Luke nodded and reached into the Force. He concentrated heavily on the ship and slowly began to lift it out of the water. The concentration was soon lost and she ship sunk back into the swamp. Yoda looked on, disappointed.

"I can't...it's too heavy," Luke panted in exhaustion.

"Size matters not. Judge me by my size, do you? A powerful ally the Force is...powerful ally. It's energy surrounds us, binds us. Feel it around you everywhere!" Yoda instructed.

"You want the impossible," Luke replied. Yoda looked down and sighed. Closing his eyes, he reached deeply into the Force. Luke watched on in amazement, as Yoda lifted his ship from the murky swamp and floated it to solid ground. With renewed faith, Luke was eager to begin learning again. And Yoda was still eager to teach him.

* * *

Captain Needa gasped for air, as he fell to the floor at Vader's feet.

"Apology accepted, Captain Needa," Vader replied. A few of his men dragged the body away, as Admiral Piett stood at attention.

"Calculate every possible destination. Find them and don't fail me again...admiral," Vader ordered.

"Yes my Lord," Piett responded.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon sat on the hull of the Executor. Anakin was in the back, trying to get the hyper drive repaired.

"What now?" Leia asked.

"Well, they'll dump their garbage before they go to hyper space and we'll just float away with the trash," Han said. Leia smiled, as they looked over the star charts.

"Where are we?" Leia asked.

"Annoid system," Han answered.

"Annoid system...not much there," Leia replied.

"No...wait...Lando," Han said.

"Lando system?" Leia asked.

"It's not a system, he's a man. A card player, gambler and scoundrel. You'd like him," Han replied.

"Wonderful," Leia replied sarcastically.

"He's an old friend, we go way back," Han replied.

"You better run this by dad first," Leia replied.

"Bespin. It's pretty far, but I think we can make it," Han said.

"Do you trust him?" Leia asked.

"Not really, but he has no love for the Empire," Han replied. Han set the course and they headed for Bespin. A strangely familiar ship began following them, unnoticed by them.

* * *

"Concentrate...feel the Force. Things you see–the future, the past," Yoda instructed. Luke shuddered, as he had a vision. He lost concentration and fell from the hand stand.

"Control...control you must have," Yoda scolded.

"Han...Leia. I saw a city in the clouds," Luke said.

"Yes, friends you have there," Yoda replied.

"They were in pain," Luke said.

"The future you see," Yoda replied.

"Will they die?" Luke asked. Yoda closed his eyes.

"Difficult to see. Always in motion, the future is," Yoda said.

"But I didn't see my parents there. What if something is going to happen to them?" Luke asked.

"Leave here and help them you might. Or destroy everything they've worked for, you could," Yoda replied. Luke nodded.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon entered the atmosphere on Bespin and into Cloud City.

"I know we don't have landing clearance. I'm looking for Lando Calrissian," Han said into the comm.

"You will not deviate from your current course," the voice replied.

"I thought you knew this person," Leia said.

"That was a long time ago," Han replied.

"This is a bad idea," Anakin said.

"What are you sensing Ani?" Padme asked.

"I'm not sure. The dark side seems strong here. It clouds everything," Anakin replied.

"Permission granted to land," the voice said over the comm.

"See, nothing to worry about. Lando and I go way back," Han replied.

"Just keep your eyes open Solo, something doesn't feel right," Anakin replied.

The Millennium Falcon landed on the designated platform and the ramp lowered.

"Oh, no one to greet us," Threepio mentioned.

"I don't like this," Leia said.

"Me either princess," Anakin replied.

"Well, what would you like? It'll be fine, trust me," As Han said that, the door slid open and Lando Calrissian approached them followed by his people.

"See, my friend," Han replied.

"Why you slimy, double crossing, no good swindler. You've got a lot of guts coming here after what you pulled," Lando said menacingly. Anakin's eyes narrowed, but couldn't get a clear read on the man, since he had strong mental shields. Lando faked a punch, before laughing and pulling Han into a hug.

"How you doin' you old pirate!" Lando said.

"Not bad. I was wondering if you could help me with some repairs. We just didn't have the right equipment out in space to do it," Han replied.

"What did you do to my ship?" Lando asked.

"Your ship? I won her off you fair and square," Han retorted. Lando laughed.

"How you doing Chewbacca," Lando greeted and Chewy rawled.

"Hello, what have we here?" Lando asked, as he spotted Leia and Padme.

"Welcome, I'm Lando Calrissian, the baron administrator of this colony. And you lovely ladies are?" Lando asked.

"Leia," Leia answered.

"Padme," Padme said, as Lando kissed both her hand and Leia's.

"And you might be?" Lando asked Anakin.

"Anakin Skywalker. Padme's husband and Leia's father," Anakin replied. Lando nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

"So what's wrong with the Falcon?" Lando asked.

"Hyper drive is malfunctioning," Han replied.

"She's saved my life a few times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy," Lando mentioned, as he led them to the accommodations he had prepared for them. A door slid open and Threepio spotted a droid that looked a lot like him.

"Oh, nice to see a familiar face," Threepio said. The other look alike droid tossed an obscenity at Threepio and walked off.

"Chutta," it said.

"How rude," Threepio said, as he heard something that sounded like an Artoo unit. But before he could wander off, Anakin came back and grabbed the droids arm.

"No wandering off Threepio. Everyone needs to stay close in case we need to make a quick get away," Anakin said.

"Oh, but that Lando fellow seemed so nice master Ani," Threepio replied.

"Yeah, really nice. Too nice," Anakin replied. Lando led them to their quarters and left them to freshen up a bit.

* * *

Luke went about fixing his ship, making sure it was in working order.

"Luke, you must complete your trails," Yoda insisted.

"I can't get that vision out of my head," Luke replied.

"Stay you must!" Yoda insisted.

"But Han and Leia could die if I don't!" Luke retorted.

"Know for sure, you do not. Take care of them, Anakin will," Yoda insisted.

"Dad wasn't there in my vision! What if Vader has captured him? My parents could be in danger too," Luke insisted.

"Not ready to face Vader, you are," Yoda said quietly.

"Artoo, fire up the converters," Luke ordered, as he hopped into the cockpit.

"Strong is Vader. Use what you have learned!" Yoda called.

"I will. And I will return master, I promise," Luke said, as he lifted off and blasted out of the atmosphere. He set a course for Cloud City and jumped to hyperspace...

* * *

Anakin wrapped his arms around Padme, as she looked out the window at the busy city. She wore a long blue dress now, as opposed to the white uniform she had been wearing. Her hair spilled around her in loose ringlets, the way Anakin liked it best. She leaned back against him, as he kissed her lips softly.

"Are you okay Ani?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just this place. It's so...busy, I can't get a good reading on anyone here. The Force is very clouded. Master would be complaining like crazy right about now," Anakin chuckled.

"I hope his transport made it to safety okay," Padme mentioned.

"He's fine. I would have felt it if he wasn't. Hopefully, we can try and contact him soon," Anakin said.

"The transponder codes are still in the Falcon, so hopefully we can try once we're on our way again," Padme replied. Lando entered a few moments later with another man beside him. Padme recognized the man instantly, though he had aged since the last time she had seen him. Anakin, Padme, Leia and Han gathered around.

"This is Garret Manhara, Bespin's Senator. When I let your name drop milady, the Senator insisted on coming to see you. He said that you were old friends," Lando explained.

"_Hardly,"_ Padme thought.

"I had to come see if all the rumors were true. When they said that you were alive, I didn't quite believe it. But it seems that they were indeed true. It is wonderful to see you again milady, you haven't aged at all," Garret said, as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you Garret. I'm well aware of the funding and ships your have secretly provided for the rebellion. For that, we are grateful," Padme replied diplomatically.

"Well, when I discovered that you were leading the cause, I knew that it would be a worth while investment," Garret replied smoothly. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"And who is this?" Garret asked, turning to Leia.

"Leia, her daughter," Leia replied.

"Oh yes, Leia. I'm terribly sorry to hear about Alderaan, it was a terrible ordeal. But if I must say, you are as beautiful as your mother," Garret replied.

"Thank you," Leia replied shortly.

"And who are these gentlemen?" Garret asked.

"This is Han Solo, a good friend of ours. And this is my husband, Anakin Skywalker," Padme introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you Jedi Skywalker. Your reputation proceeds you," Garret replied.

"Nice to meet you too," Anakin lied.

"Please, my aunt and I would love it if you all joined us for dinner," Garret suggested.

"I think we'll have to pass Garret. Our ship will be ready soon and we won't be staying long," Padme replied.

"It will still be a few more hours before the Falcon's repairs are complete. Why don't you and Anakin enjoy dinner with your friends. Han and Leia can come join me," Lando suggested. Seeing no way out without being impolite, Anakin and Padme accepted the invitation.

_In the next chapter, Vader's plan to separate the Skywalker's works, as they are betrayed..._


	17. Dark Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It all belongs to George.

AN: Here's chapter 16! Thanks for all the great reviews!

The Awakening

Chapter 16: Dark Betrayal

Lando watched Leia and Padme with admiration. Clearly aware of the glares that Anakin had been shooting him earlier, he had tread lightly around them since then. But he couldn't help but be entranced by the beautiful women. He had once heard that Padme Amidala hailed from the planet Naboo and he had heard that it was a well known fact that Naboo was home to some of the galaxy's most beautiful women. Today, that had been proven to Lando without a shadow of a doubt. And the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off them wasn't going unnoticed by Anakin. The Jedi hadn't had to say a word to Lando, but he knew that the blonde man did not trust him. And Lando had to admit that his mistrust was well placed. Thus was the reason, that he had to make sure that Anakin was not here when he led Han and Leia to their dinner date with Vader. He hated himself right now, but he really didn't really see what other choice he had. Padme had dressed in a semi-formal elegant royal blue gown and Anakin had opted for his slightly nicer Jedi robes. While Padme disliked Garret and his aunt, she believed in professionalism and they were supposedly silent supporters of their cause. Leia's attire was much less formal, but no less beautiful in a red and white dress and matching cloak.

"I do believe that you are both truly the most beautiful women I've ever been privileged to see. You truly belong here among the clouds," Lando said, clearly aware of Anakin's glare on his back. He truly wondered if a hole was being burnt through him. Anakin Skywalker never took kindly to a man hitting on his wife, even though he knew she only had eyes for him. And he didn't like it when it concerned his daughter either. He knew that Leia would eventually get married someday and he was aware of his daughter's growing affections for Han. While he considered no man good enough for her, he certainly approved of Han more than this Lando character. Fortunately, his daughter saw right through his supposed charms as well. There was a knock at the door and Anakin suppressed a growl. Now, he would have to go and deal with that slimy Senator for a whole evening. All he really wanted to do was get his family off this rock and somewhere safe, where he could sense the Force clearly and away from these shady characters. He offered his arm to Padme and she accepted it, as they followed the escort to the speeder that would take them to Senator Manhara's residence. Neither Anakin, nor Padme liked the idea of associating with the Senator, but his funds had provided them with weapons and the generators that they had needed while on Hoth for the last three years.

* * *

Anakin and Padme arrived shortly, as it was not very far from Lando's main complex. They were greeted by Garret and his aunt Kyla, the former Senator of Bespin and the woman Padme had served with in the Senate.

"Padme, it has been so long. For years, I thought you were dead. It was such a surprise when it was discovered that you were alive. It's good to see you," Kyla greeted.

"It's nice to see you too Kyla," Padme replied.

"And you Jedi Skywalker, it is an honor to finally meet you. You are a true hero in this dark galaxy. I would be lying if I didn't say I was envious of you Padme, you are a very lucky woman," Kyla said, eyeing Anakin up and down. Padme resisted the urge to scratch the woman's eyes out and clutched Anakin's arm tighter. She had most certainly not forgotten the comments Kyla had made about her husband years ago and now she actually had the audacity to undress him with her eyes right in front of her. The woman was no longer in her prime and the years had streaked her dark hair with gray and the lines around her eyes were evident. But yet, here she was, hitting on him in front of her. She didn't and never would have a chance in Sith hell, but she definitely had guts. Padme had to give her that. Anakin and Padme sat down to dinner with them and afterward, they insisted that they join them for some wine in the sitting room. As Anakin entered the room, he suddenly felt funny. Kyla entered the room and sat a tray down on the table. She took the lid off and Padme let out a frightened yelp, as several slimy creatures were crawling about the tray in a small cage. Anakin snarled and drew his light saber. Garret was quick, however, and grabbed Padme and held a blaster to her head.

"Hand the light saber to my aunt," Garret ordered. Padme whimpered, as he pressed the barrel tightly to her temple. Anakin grit his teeth and stared icily at Garret, as he felt the Force slowly being closed off to him. From the time he had been a tiny boy, the Force had always been prevalent around Anakin, even before he knew what it was. Indeed, he had the highest midichlorian count of any being ever, so the Ysalamir creature was particularly damning to Anakin. He felt weak and drained in the presence of them, as the Force was something the flowed so naturally through him. Anakin handed his light saber to Kyla, glaring at them both.

"Ani...what are those things?" Padme asked.

"Ysalamiri. They repel the Force and completely cut off a Force user when that person is in their "bubble" or vicinity. The more of them there are, the bigger the bubble is," Anakin replied.

"Why! Why would you do this!" Padme cried. The door slid open and two storm troopers entered the room. Aware of the blaster still pressed against Padme's head, he allowed the storm troopers to shackle his wrists.

"Will you be taking him now?" Garret asked.

"We have been instructed to wait here until Lord Vader orders us to bring him. He is dealing with the princess and captain Solo at the moment. It also appears that he waiting on someone named Luke Skywalker to arrive," the trooper reported. Both Anakin and Padme's heads shot up and their gazes met.

"Not Luke. Ani, he's supposed to be on Degobah," Padme cried.

"Unless he had a vision or sensed the danger. He's walking into a trap...and there's nothing I can do about it," Anakin replied dejectedly.

"How can you be so heartless!" Padme screamed at Kyla and Garret.

"I'm deeply sorry milady, but Vader has offered us a great sum of credits and the promise that we can keep our lives in exchange for you and your husband. It was an offer we could not refuse," Garret said, as he pushed her down to the sofa where her husband sat. Padme clasped Anakin's shackled hands and Anakin went about formulating how he was going to get them out of this. He would not let his children die by Vader's hands. He had to get them out of here and he had to do it fast...

* * *

As Lando led them to the dining room, he explained a little bit about his colony.

"Just how do you get by without the Empire noticing you?" Leia asked.

"Well, we're too small really. And so far, we've gone unnoticed," Lando replied.

"This way," Lando said, as he led them to the dining room. The door slid open and to their horror, Vader was waiting for them.

"We'd be honored if you joined us," Vader said. Han drew his blaster and fired rapidly at Vader. The blaster bolts bounced off his gloved hand and Vader pulled the blaster out of Han's hand with the Force. Leia looked on in horror, as Boba Fett stepped beside Vader.

"I'm sorry. I had no choice. They arrived just before you did," Lando said regrettably.

"I'm sorry too," Han replied.

'_Daddy!'_ she called through the Force. A plea that he could not hear, but Vader could.

"I'm afraid your father has already been contained. Thanks to my agents and the Ysalamir, your father will be brought to me soon," Vader said.

"What's a Ysalamir?" Han asked.

"A creature with the ability to cut someone off from the Force," Leia replied quietly. It was then she realized that the whole thing was a trap. The plot had depended upon splitting them up. Chewy held her back, as they took Han away.

Luke's X-Wing came out of hyperspace and approached Bespin.

"Hang on Artoo, we're almost there," Luke said.

* * *

Lando winced, as he heard Han's tortured screams. Vader stalked out.

"You may take Solo to Jabba the Hutt as soon as I have Anakin and Luke Skywalker," Vader told Boba Fett.

"He's no good to me dead," Fett replied.

"He won't be permanently damaged," Vader assured him.

"What about Leia and the Wookie?" Lando asked.

"They must never leave this city," Vader replied.

"What about her mother?" Lando asked.

"I will deal with Skywalker's wife. She is instrumental in his cooperation. She will serve her purpose and then she will die," Vader replied. Lando was appalled.

"This was never part of the condition!" Lando exclaimed.

"Do you think you've been treated unfairly?" Vader questioned and Lando wisely backed down.

"No," Lando replied.

"Good, I'd hate to have to leave a garrison behind," Vader replied.

"This deal gets worse all the time," Lando grumbled.

* * *

Anakin and Padme entwined their shackled hands, while Padme carefully and unknowingly picked at the locks on Anakin's shackles with one of her hair pins.

"What are you doing? Garret snapped at her. Anakin glared at him.

"We're holding hands. The least you can do is allow us to comfort each other," Anakin covered up.

Suddenly, they heard a message over one of the Storm Troopers comlink.

_"Lord Vader has sent a special pair of Force resistant stun cuffs to bring in Skywalker. One of you needs to come down and get them," _another Storm Trooper told them.

"I'll go. You stay here," one said to the other. Anakin and Padme glanced at each other, knowing that they would not get another opportunity. While their captor's attention was turned away, Padme carefully reached down and slowly lifted her long skirt. Anakin's eyes widened, as he saw a blaster strapped and holstered to her calf. It just occurred to him now that they hadn't bothered to search them for weapons other than his light saber. He grinned at her.

"I love you," he told her. She smiled.

"I know," she said, as she drew the blaster and shot the storm trooper in the chest. Anakin threw off the shackles, which Padme had successfully picked. Anakin lunged at Garret, slamming him against the wall. He knocked the blaster out his hand and punched him in squarely in the mouth, busting his lip open. He hauled him by his shirt and threw him on the sofa where he secured his hands with the same pair of shackles that had been put on him. Padme held the blaster leveled at Kyla's head, while she snatched Anakin's light saber and the keys to her shackles from her hands. Padme motioned for her to sit on the sofa. She handed Anakin's light saber to him, while he unlocked her shackles and placed them on Kyla.

"You...you can't leave us like this!" Kyla cried. Anakin and Padme glared at them.

"Our children are in Vader's hands. You're lucky that we're leaving you alive," Padme spat at her. Anakin gave her a half smile.

"She's right. Let's go angel," he said, as he grabbed her hand. As they were leaving, they encountered the returning storm trooper, but he was taken care of by a quick swipe from Anakin's saber. By the time they were in the speeder, heading back to Lando's main complex, the effects of the ysalamir had worn off almost completely.

"I'm going to go after Luke. You find Leia and Han and get to the Falcon," Anakin said.

"But how will we find you and Luke?" Padme asked.

"Leia will be able to sense us. Luke is no where near ready to face Vader and he and I will be having a very long talk about why he's even here. We'll need the Falcon for a quick getaway," Anakin replied. Padme nodded, as they arrived back at Lando's complex.

* * *

Leia was shoved into the holding cell with Chewy and Han. Han was lying on a metal slab in a lot of pain. Leia knelt beside him and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Why are they doing this?" Leia asked.

"They didn't even ask me any questions," Han said, as the door slid open and Lando entered.

"Lando," Leia said, as she helped Han sit up. Chewy rawled angrily.

"Shut up and listen," Lando demanded. Han motioned for Chewy to quiet.

"Vader has released Leia and Chewy to me. They have to stay here, but they'll be safe," Lando explained.

"And me?" Han asked.

"They're turning you over to the bounty hunter," Lando replied.

"And my parents?" Leia asked. He looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, but they've already been captured. Vader is also waiting on someone named Luke Skywalker. Is he related to you?" Lando asked.

"He's my brother. So that's it! You've just sentenced my parents and brother to death!" Leia cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"You fixed this good. _My friend,_" Han spat the last words, as he punched Lando in the jaw, but then stumbled, hitting the floor himself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do better. But I have problems of my own," Lando said, as he recovered from Han's punch and exited the cell.

* * *

"Monitor Skywalker. Allow him to land. Then send for his parents," Vader ordered.

"Yes Lord Vader," the man replied. Han, Leia, and Chewy were marched into the chamber.

"What's going on buddy?" Han asked sarcastically

"You're being put into carbon freezing," Lando whispered.

"Put him in!" Vader ordered.

Chewy fought the storm troopers who were ordered to put Han in the carbon freezing chamber.

"Chewy! Chewy! This isn't helping. I need you to take care of the princess," Han said, before lowering his voice to barely a whisper. Leia held her tears back.

'Daddy will know what to do,' she told herself, but remained silent at Chewy's side. She knew that her parents were supposedly being held captive by Vader, but she also knew her father would not be so easily defeated. There was still hope. Han leaned in and kissed her passionately, before he was pulled away and placed on the platform.

"I love you!" Leia called.

"I know," Han replied, as he was lowered into the chamber. Steam shot up around him and Leia turned away.

"Skywalker has landed my Lord," an officer informed him.

"See that he finds his way here," Vader said.

"Take the princess and the Wookie to my ship," Vader ordered.

"But you said they would stay here!" Lando yelled.

"I'm altering the deal," Vader replied, as they were led away.

As they were being led to Vader's ship, Lando' people over took the Imperials and released them. Lando released her shackles and then worked on Chewy's

"What are you doing?"

"We're getting out of here," Lando replied.

Chewy rawled angrily and his hands flew around Lando's neck. Lando sputtered and choked, as he tried to get his words out.

"There's...still a...chance to save...Han," Lando rasped. Chewy released him and they headed for the east platform, but they were too late. Leia looked on sadly, as she watched the ship leave. Unfortunately, Imperial troopers began firing on them. They fired back, while Lando made an announcement to his city, warning them to leave as the Empire was taking over. Quickly, they made their way to the platform where the Falcon sat. Leia was surprised and relieved to see her mother waiting there.

"Mom? Where's daddy?" Leia asked, as she kept firing. Padme pulled her blaster out and began firing as well.

"He went after Luke. I need you to sense where they are so we can go after them in the Falcon," Padme said, as she looked around.

"Where's Han? And what's he doing here?" Padme asked, motioning to Lando.

"Vader had Han frozen in carbonite. A bounty hunter is taking him to Jabba the Hutt. And Lando is supposedly helping us now," Leia replied, the pain evident in her eyes and her voice.

"Oh Leia," Padme said, wanting to hug her daughter, but not being able to.

"Leia, Padme, go!" Lando called. They ran up the ramp and Lando followed them up, while Chewy fired the thrusters and took off.

* * *

Luke met Vader's saber in a deadlock and then pushed back, before circling him again. Luke had found his way through the corridors and eventually to a room with a circular window, after Vader's failed attempt to freeze him in carbonite. Vader had thrown objects at him with the Force and busted the window open. The air had sucked Luke out and he had pulled himself up on the ledge before making his way out to a small platform spire, where Vader attacked him relentlessly.

"We were supposed to be brothers. You don't have to serve the Emperor," Luke tried to reason.

"So, they told you," Vader replied.

"Yes, they told me how you were stolen from them by the Emperor," Luke replied.

"Yes, the Emperor saved me from a meaningless life in favor of ultimate power. The dark side is strong...brother. Father could have had immense power, but he turned it away for _love_," Vader spat the last word with disgust.

"You're wrong. Father's love for mother and his children makes him strong," Luke argued.

"We will see how strong his love is when I kill your mother right before his eyes," Vader taunted. The blood drained from Luke's face.

"Yes, my storm troopers have them in captivity. They will be brought here any minute. THEN, YOU WILL WATCH AS THEY BOTH DIE!" Vader screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Luke screamed, as he launched at Vader in a fit of anger, slashing and parrying furiously.

"Yes, your anger makes you strong. You will turn," Vader said, as he blocked and parried Luke's furious blows. Luke suddenly backed off, as he realized that he was losing control of his anger.

"No...I'll never turn," Luke refused. Vader brought his saber up and struck down on Luke's emerald blade.

"Then you will die as well!" Vader spat, as he spotted Luke's prone arm. As he prepared to bring it down on the boy, a sapphire blade intercepted his own red blade. Through his black lenses, Vader stared into the dark blue eyes of Anakin Skywalker.

"Father," Luke said in relief.

"Your plan didn't work," Anakin said, as he drew Vader's saber away from Luke.

"No matter. The end result brought you here after all," Vader said, as their sabers clashed furiously.

* * *

Leia used the Force to try and sense where her father and brother were.

"There! That spire over there!" Leia called. Sure enough, as they got closer, they could see the clashing of red and blue light sabers. Vader was powerful, but he found himself shadow boxing with a lighter, more agile Anakin. Anakin kicked Vader away and ran for the window opening where the Millennium Falcon hovered. Reaching deeply into the dark side of the Fore, he shot Force lightning at Luke and Anakin. Luke watched in wonder, as his father caught the Force lightning with his saber, absorbing the blast. Anakin grabbed Luke's arm and they jumped over the railing and onto the lowered ramp. Once they were on, the ramp closed immediately and the Falcon left.

Padme and Leia hugged them tightly.

"Ani, Obi-Wan's on the comm for you," Padme said. Anakin nodded and headed for the cockpit. He looked around puzzled when he reached the cockpit, as he only found Chewy and the droids there. Lando was wisely staying out of his way, but Han was missing.

"Where's Han?" Anakin asked. Chewy rawled sadly.

"I'm afraid Captain Solo was frozen in carbonite by Darth Vader and handed over to a bounty hunter. He is taking him to that awful Jabba the Hutt," Threepio explained. Chewy mumbled dejectedly.

"We'll get him back Chewy," Anakin promised, patting the Wookie's shoulder, before opening the comm channel.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Thank the Force. Anakin, I've been trying to raise you on the comm for hours. Is everything all right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We had a bit of an Imperial entanglement. Right now, we need to find a place to lie low for a while. Any suggestions?" Anakin asked.

"Actually, that's why I was trying to reach you," Obi-Wan began.

"Because of our discovery on Hoth, Vader has Imperial patrols scouring the outer rim. While Imperial presence is s still heavy on the core planets, it has slackened on some of the mid-rim planets. I think the lake country on Naboo would be ideal for you right now, as long as you stay away from Theed and land in one of the smaller space ports," Obi-Wan said. Anakin smiled.

"Padme will be absolutely thrilled. Thank you master," Anakin replied.

"No thanks are necessary Anakin. Contact me again when you have a more secure connection. I sense there is much we need to discuss," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes master, there is. May the Force be with you," Anakin replied.

"May the Force be with you and your family as well," Obi-Wan said, as the transmission ended.

Anakin stepped back into the cabin. He saw his wife and son gathered around his daughter, comforting her. He had come dangerously close to losing them and Leia was heart broken from losing Han. And it was all because of the man sitting in the corner. Lando gulped nervously, as he felt the air temperature around him drop drastically. Anakin lifted him up by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Anakin yelled.

"Please...I had...no choice! I never wanted...anyone to get hurt!" Lando sputtered.

"You always have a choice! I learned that a long time ago! You just chose the one which would be more beneficial to you, or so you thought. Then, you learned that you can't trust a Sith!" Anakin yelled.

"I made a mistake! I'm sorry! I want to help!" Lando exclaimed. Anakin pulled him up and slammed him back against the wall again.

"Your mistake almost cost my family their lives! And now Han is on his way to Jabba the Hutt!" Anakin yelled back. Padme approached him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"He want to help us Ani and he wants to atone for his mistakes. I think we should let him try," Padme said calmly. Anakin glared icily at Lando.

"All right Calrissian, if you want to help us, then that's what you'll do. I'll need help if we're going to plan and rescue Han from Jabba," Anakin said, as he let Lando down.

"First, we need a place to lie low for a while. Imperial patrols on some of the mid-rim planets has slackened as of late, so we're heading to the lake country on Naboo for now," Anakin said, enjoying the smile that eclipsed Padme's face.

"Really Ani? We're going home?" she asked hopefully. His face softened into a smile only for her, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Really angel. We're going home," Anakin replied, as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Anakin went over and hugged Leia next, comforting her.

"I'll do whatever I can to help," Lando said.

"I believe you will Mr. Calrissian, but you have yet to gain my trust. If you betray us again or someone I care about is hurt because of you, there will be no where you can hide. I will hunt you down to the ends of the galaxy if I have to and I will kill you. Consider that a promise," Anakin said, as he left to check their position.

* * *

Anakin flew the Millennium Falcon into the small space port of Valencia, which was a small farming village. Using his Force influence, he made sure that no one in the small port would remember seeing them. After docking the ship, the Skywalker family, Chewy, Lando, and the two droids headed for the marina and boarded a ferry. The ferry sped along for a good hour before Varykino was in sight, as they had taken the back way. He smiled at his the looks on his kids' faces , as they seemed enthralled by the beauty around them. He especially enjoyed the look of wonder on Luke's face.

"I've never seen so much water in one place," Luke said in awe. Anakin and Padme smiled at each other.

"Neither had I until the first time I came here with your mother," Anakin said, as he looked around. They rounded the bend and Padme's lake home came into full view.

"There it is angel. Home," Anakin smiled, as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. The sun was beginning to set after they disembarked and they ate a quiet dinner together. After that the house grew quiet, as most retired for some much needed sleep. Anakin and Padme stood outside on the balcony in the very spot where they were married. They kissed passionately, bathed in the twilight glow of the moonlight.

"Welcome home angel, I love you," Anakin said.

"Welcome home Ani, I love you too," she replied, as their lips met again. The kiss grew deeper and desperate, and Anakin lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom...


	18. Preparing For the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just play here.

AN: Here's chapter 17! Thanks for all the great reviews!"

The Awakening

Chapter 17: Preparing for the Rescue

Padme lay comfortably spooned against her handsome husband. She whimpered, as the bright, Nabooan sun peaked through the blinds and hit her directly in the eye. She rolled over and propped her head on his firm chest, while snuggling against him. Anakin smiled in his sleep and instinctively tightened his arm around her. Slowly, the increasing light in the room lulled them away and their eyes met. They smiled at each other sleepily.

"Morning," Padme smiled. Anakin kissed the top of her head.

"Morning angel," Anakin replied, as they cuddled together. After a while, Padme untangled herself from her husband and donned her robe. Anakin got up too and donned his sleep pants, while he padded out to the balcony. Closing his eyes, he opened himself into the Force. He knew Vader was out there looking for them, but he was fairly confident that they were safe here in the lake country. Sometimes hiding in the most obvious places was best, as no one would expect it. He sighed, as he heard the running water coming from the fresher. He grinned and padded back into their bedroom. Meditation could wait, he thought, as he headed for the fresher...

----

"Feel, don't think. Let the Force flow through you," Anakin instructed, as Luke moved the meditation stones. He faltered slightly and the stones dropped.

"I'm sorry dad, I don't know what's wrong with me," Luke said, ashamed by his failure. Luke felt his father's hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"Luke, you need to let go of the fact that you don't think it's possible to do what you're doing. For those who possess the power of the Force, anything is possible," Anakin replied.

"I know it's possible. I saw Yoda lift my ship out of the swamp, but I just don't think I'll ever be strong enough to do that," Luke replied.

"Well, not with that attitude. If you don't believe that you can, then you won't," Anakin replied.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" Luke asked, referring to the mess on Bespin.

"Luke, I've messed up worse than you, believe me. We all make mistakes and you just have to make sure you listen carefully to the Force when it chooses to reveal a vision to you. Sometimes, they're not always what they seem. But once you learn to trust in the Force completely, it will help you decipher what is true and what is false," Anakin replied.

"I really messed up with Master Yoda. Do you think he'll let me continue my trials?" Luke asked. Anakin smiled.

"I already sense that you've learned much from your encounter with Vader. After more training and after we rescue Han, then you'll return to Dagobah, just like you promised master Yoda that you would," Anakin replied, as he stood up and ignited his saber.

"Right now, it's time for a little sparring practice," Anakin said. Luke grinned and stood up as well, igniting his own saber. Together, father and son, entered into a friendly sparring match.

----

A few hours later, a very sweaty Anakin and Luke set down on the picnic blanket with Padme and Leia, who had decided to bring them lunch.

"So, this is the infamous meadow?" Leia asked her mother.

"Yes Leia, this is where your father and I had our first picnic together," Padme replied.

"Daddy, did you really try to ride on the back of a shaak to impress mom?" Leia asked playfully. Anakin chuckled.

"I did. Not one of my better moments, might I add," Anakin replied. Padme giggled.

"Well, it was sweet, until you fell off and nearly broke your neck," Padme told him. The light banter continued and soon Padme and Leia were packing things back in the basket.

"I'll take this inside the house mom," Leia said.

"Thanks honey," Padme replied, as she laid back against the blanket.

"Okay Luke, break is over. Laps around the lake," Anakin ordered. Luke groaned and rolled his eyes, as he pulled himself up and began jogging toward the lake. Once he was gone, Anakin pulled Padme close and kissed her tenderly. She moaned into the kiss and pressed herself tightly against him, as they laid together on the blanket in the quiet meadow. Suddenly, they heard their daughter playfully clear her throat. Anakin and Padme reluctantly broke the kiss and looked up.

"Obi-Wan is on the comm station for you dad," Leia said. Anakin nodded, before kissing Padme quickly and heading into the house.

----

"Hello Obi-Wan," Anakin greeted, as he sat in front of the comm station, which was projecting Obi-Wan's bluish-green hologram.

"Hello Anakin, I trust that you and your family made it safely," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, we did and thank you for suggesting that it was okay to come home to the lake country," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Well, I knew that you both could use something positive with everything that's been happening lately," Obi-Wan replied.

"Padme's mother and sister are coming to see us tomorrow. Then, we're going to start discussing how to go about infiltrating Jabba's palace in order to rescue Han," Anakin replied.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Patrols are heavy in the outer rim right now. I think it would be best for you to wait a few months before returning to Tatooine," Obi-Wan suggested. Anakin sighed and nodded.

"You're probably right. I guess Han will be okay for the time being, given that he is frozen in carbonite," Anakin replied.

"What else is troubling you Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked knowingly.

"The Empire has begun construction on a second Death Star. We are unsure where it is located yet," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin shook his head.

"Anakin, after Han is rescued, I want you to send Luke back to Dagobah," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, we discussed that. The rest of us will then rendevous with the alliance. This time, we'll take Vader and Emperor down for good," Anakin said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Right now, we are searching for a place to set up another base. I will keep you informed," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin nodded.

"May the Force be with you, my old padawan," Obi-Wan said.

"May the Force be with you too master," Anakin replied, as the transmission ended.

----

_Six months later..._

The Millennium Falcon descended slowly onto the desert floor of Tatooine. Anakin landed near a small moisture farm and dropped the ramp. Nearby, was Luke's X-Wing. He had flown ahead of them a couple days earlier to spend some time with Owen and Beru. He didn't know if he would be able to repair the relationship with his uncle, but he knew that his aunt would love his visit. Beru and Luke were there to greet them, while Owen hung back. They all went inside the hovel to prepare for their infiltration of Jabba's palace which would take place later in the day.

Anakin thanked Beru, as she set a glass of juice down for him.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send the droids in first? You think they'll buy it?" Lando asked.

"I'm positive. The Hutts have use for droids. But we better not let Threepio in on everything, just Artoo. Threepio talks too much," Anakin replied. Luke chuckled.

"That's putting it nicely," Luke replied.

"Okay, well I better get my disguise and get in there," Lando said. He was going in disguised as a bounty hunter.

"After the droids go in, then Leia and I can pretend to be bounty hunters taking Chewy in," Padme said. Anakin turned to look at her.

"Uh...Luke's going to be to be taking Chewy in," Anakin said. Padme's gaze steeled at him and he fought the urge to wince.

"And just what do you plan for Leia and I to do?" Padme asked.

"Yes daddy, what do you plan for us to do?" Leia repeated.

"Um...stay here?" Anakin said weakly.

"Anakin Skywalker! We are most certainly not staying here like a couple of little china dolls that you're afraid will break or something!" Padme yelled.

"Angel please, I wasn't implying that I don't think you and Leia could help. It's just that I don't think it's a good idea for either of you to go anywhere near the Hutts," Anakin replied. Luke was silent, though very interested in how his father was going to talk his way out of this one.

"And why is that?" Leia asked.

"Because, if something were to go wrong and Jabba discovered who you were, he'd make you into slaves. The Hutts _like_ women, especially human and Twi'lek women," Anakin replied, uneasily.

"Ani, nothing's going to go wrong. And even if it did, you and Luke will only be an hour behind us at most," Padme replied.

"Angel please, it's not a good idea," Anakin pleaded.

"Come on Leia, we should go change," Padme replied. Luke was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Don't laugh. I'm going to get enough flack from Obi-Wan when he hears about this. Your mother is the most stubborn, frustrating woman in the galaxy," Anakin complained.

"Just this morning, I heard you tell her she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," Luke teased.

"Well, she's _that_ too," Anakin sighed.

"Come on, we better prepare that recording and upload it into Artoo," Anakin said, as they got up and went to work.

----

A shuttle loomed toward the incomplete Death Star. After receiving landing clearance, the shuttle landed inside on the docking bays.

"Lord Vader's shuttle has arrived," one officer reported to his commander. The Imperial crewmen lined up at attention, ready to receive the dark Lord. The ramp lowered, and the intimidating form of Darth Vader stepped down.

"Lord Vader, this is an unexpected surprise. We are honored by your presence," the commander greeted.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries I am here to put you back on schedule," Vader replied.

"We are working as fast as possible. I assure you that our task will be completed on schedule," the commander insisted.

"The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal," Vader replied.

"He asks the impossible. I need more men," the commander pleaded.

"Then you can tell him that when he arrives," Vader replied. The commander paled considerably.

"The Emperor is coming here?" he asked.

"That is correct commander. He is displeased with your apparent lack of progress," Vader replied.

"We shall double our efforts then," the commander replied.

"See that you do commander, for your sake. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am," Vader replied, as he stalked off.

----

Artoo and Threepio stepped up to the large metal door at Jabba's palace. Threepio knocked hastily.

"Oh, no one seems to be home," Threepio said, as he prepared to leave. Suddenly, a round eye-like probe popped out of an opening in the door. It uttered something in Huttese and took Threepio by surprise.

"Goodness gracious me," Threepio said. It spoke a few other unintelligible words and then disappeared.

"I don't think they're going to let us in Artoo," Threepio replied. Suddenly, the large metal door began to rise and Artoo rolled in.

"Wait for me!" Threepio called.

"Oh this place is dreadful. Let's deliver Master Ani's message and get out of his awful place," Threepio said. As the two droids were surrounded by two guards, an unusually pale colored male Twi'lek approached and spoke in Huttese. Threepio spoke to him in Huttese.

"We have a message to deliver to your master, Jabba the Hutt," Threepio said in Huttese. Bib Fortuna stalked over to Artoo, trying to get the little droid to play the message for him, but Artoo refused.

"I'm terribly sorry, but he has been instructed to only play if for your master. He is rather stubborn about this sort of thing," Threepio apologized. Bib Fortuna looked upset, but then motioned for them to follow. They were led before Jabba where Threepio greeted them.

"Good morning," Threepio said. Jabba muttered something and Threepio turned to Artoo.

"The message Artoo...the message," Threepio told him. Artoo whirled and an hologram image of Anakin appeared above the little droid.

"Greeting exalted one. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know you are powerful and your anger with Solo must be as equally powerful. I seek an audience with you to bargain for Captain Solo's life. I'm sure we can reach a deal that will mutually beneficial to us both, without having to result to any kind of aggressive negotiations. As a token of my good intentions, I leave a gift for you. These two droids," Anakin's hologram stated.

"What did he say?" Threepio panicked.

"Both are hard working and they will serve you well," Anakin finished.

"This can't be. Artoo, you're playing the wrong message," Threepio fretted.

"He's no Jedi!" Bib Fortuna spat. Jabba spoke in Huttese.

"There will be no bargain. I will not give up my favorite decoration. I like Captain Solo where he is," Jabba said, pointing at the carbonite statue of Han against the wall. Laughter filled Jabba's chamber...


	19. Jabba's Palace

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here, because it's fun.

AN: Here's chapter 18! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening

Chapter 18: Jabba's Palace

The Falcon sat on it's supports out in the middle of the desert. Anakin had set her down just a few miles from Jabba's palace. Padme and Leia were in back in the cabin, putting on their disguises. This idea was still not sitting well with him. He walked back into the cabin where his family was.

"Padme, I still don't think this is a good idea. Let's let Luke go in first and then I'll follow him. We'll get Han and then we can get off this rotten sand ball," Anakin pleaded with her. Padme smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ani, if it were you in that palace, nothing would stop me from coming after you. And nothing's going to stop Leia either, so I'm going with her. We'll be fine, because you'll be right behind us. I'm sure we can find a diplomatic solution to this," Padme teased. He smirked.

"Angel, there are no diplomatic solutions with the Hutts. They're the lowest form of scum in the galaxy," Anakin replied.

"Well, then I guess you'll have to come in and aggressively negotiate the situation, master Jedi," Padme whispered seductively in his ear. Anakin shivered. Padme smirked at him, before kissing him passionately. Reluctantly, they broke the kiss and Padme went back to getting ready.

----

Two bounty hunters brought a shackled and struggling Wookie into Jabba's throne room.

"_We are here for the bounty on this Wookie,"_ one spoke in a distorted voice and some unknown language. Jabba called for Threepio, his new interpreter.

"_Ah, the mighty Chewbacca," _Jabba said, in Huttesse.

"I am here your worship," Threepio said obediently.

"The illustrious Jabba welcomes you and will gladly reward you with the twenty-five thousand," Threepio said.

"_Fifty, no less,"_ the bounty hunter insisted.

"Fifty, no less," Threepio translated. Jabba growled and smacked Threepio angrily.

"Oh my...the mighty Jabba asks why he must pay you fifty?" Threepio asked.

"_Because, I'm holding a thermal detonator," _the bounty hunter replied.

"Because he's holding a thermal detonator!" Threepio panicked. But Jabba only laughed.

"_This bounty hunter is my kind of scum. Fearless and inventive. Thirty-five," _Jabba said.

"The mighty Jabba offers thirty-five and I do suggest you take it," Threepio advised. The bounty hunter switched the detonator off and pocketed it.

"He agrees!" Threepio exclaimed in relief. The guards took Chewy away to a cell and put him in. The music goes back to playing and Lando, who is disguised as a guard, lurks around the corner.

----

Much later that night, Padme and Leia, still disguised as the bounty hunters, crept into the dark Throne room where most slept. Slowly and carefully, they snuck over to the far wall where Han was mounted. Leia pressed a yellow button and lowered Han's carbonite form to the floor. Padme carefully turned the knobs to the side of him and began the thawing process. The carbonite began to turn red, as it melted around Han. Once it was done thawing, Han fell to the floor. Leia knelt beside him and turned his shaking form over.

"Relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite. You're suffering from hibernation sickness," Leia said, still in the distorted voice behind the helmet, while Padme stood by her.

"Where am I?" Han asked.

"Jabba's palace," she replied.

"I can't see," Han said.

"You're eyesight will return in time," Leia replied.

"Who are you?" Han asked. Leia removed her helmet.

"Someone who loves you," she said in her real voice.

"Leia!" Han cried, as their lips met passionately. Padme smiled, as she too removed her helmet.

"We've got to get out of here," Padme whispered.

"Padme, you're here too? How'd you get this little plan okay'd by your husband?" Han joked. Padme smiled.

"I have my ways captain," she replied cryptically.

"I'll just bet you do," Han mumbled. Suddenly, they heard an eerie laugh.

"What's that?" Han asked, as the laugh continued.

"I know that laugh," Han said gravely. The lights went up in the room, revealing that Jabba was awake.

"Look Jabba, I was on my way to pay you and I got a little sidetracked. It's not my fault," Han argued.

"_You were a good smuggler Solo, but now you're bantha poodoo. Take him away," _Jabba ordered. The guards began to lead him away.

"I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a good opportunity here!" Han yelled.

"_Bring them to me,"_ Jabba ordered. Padme and Leia were shoved before Jabba.

"My husband is a powerful Jedi. You'll regret holding us prisoner," Padme insisted.

"_I'm sure,"_ Jabba replied. Padme and Leia cringed and turned away, as Jabba's nasty tongue came out at them.

----

Han was tossed into a cell and blindly felt his way around. Suddenly, he heard a growl.

"Chewy, is that you?" he asked. Chewy rawled happily and hugged Han.

"I can't see pal," Han replied, as Chewy spoke to him.

"Anakin's going to rescue us?" Han asked. Chewy rawled.

"Well sure I believe you. It's going to be interesting to see how Lord Skywalker pulls this one off," Han joked. Chewy rawled and hugged him.

"I'm all right pal...I'm all right," Han insisted.

----

The main door to Jabba's palace slowly closed behind two cloaked figures who had just entered. The guards held their weapons up, but with a wave from the taller man's hand, the two guards dropped their weapons. They held their throats and backed away. The two Jedi continued on to Jabba's throne room where Bib Fortuna met them before they could disturb Jabba's nap. Padme and Leia sat below him in shackles and slave outfits that barely covered them.

"We must be allowed to speak to Jabba," Anakin told him. Bib Fortuna began to argue with him and Anakin waved his hand in front of the Twi'lek's face.

"You will take us to Jabba now," Anakin ordered.

"I will take you to Jabba now," Bib Fortuna replied, as he led them into Jabba's throne room.

"Oh master Ani has come to rescue us!" Threepio babbled, as Bib Fortuna approached Jabba to wake him up.

"I'm Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. I must be allowed to speak," Anakin said. Bib Fortuna repeated Anakin's words to Jabba and the slug growled.

"_You weak minded fool. He's using a Jedi mind trick!" _Jabba growled.

"You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookie to me," Anakin ordered, as he and Luke dropped their hoods. Jabba laughed.

"_Your mind tricks don't work on me Jedi,"_ Jabba replied.

"Nevertheless, we're leaving here and taking Solo with us, along with my wife and daughter also. You can either profit from this or be destroyed. But I warn you not to underestimate our powers," Anakin told him.

"Master Ani, your standing..." Threepio trailed off.

"_There will be no bargain. I like my new slaves right where they are. But I will enjoy watching the both of you die," _Jabba said. Anakin used the Force to pull a blaster from one of the guards, but the trap door opened underneath he and Luke. They dropped into the pit and the hatch closed above them. A guard had been unfortunate enough to fall in with them and he squeal in terror, as the Rancor was released. After devouring the guard, he turned his attention to Anakin and Luke. Luke grabbed a large bone and was grabbed by the monster.

"Luke!" Anakin cried. Luke stuck the bone crossways in the monster's mouth and the Rancor dropped him. Anakin helped him up.

"We need to get over there," Anakin said, as they ran toward the entrance to where the Rancor had come in. They pressed the button on the panel and the door slid open, but it was still blocked by bars. With the bone no longer hindering the monster's mouth, it slowly headed for them. Anakin spotted the button to drop the metal door just a few feet away. When the monster was underneath it, Anakin used the Force to pick up a rock. He pushed t he rock into the panel, successfully hitting the controls and dropping the metal door on top of the Rancor, crushing it. Jabba's laughter turned to wails of displeasure

"_Bring me Solo and the Wookie!"_ Jabba ordered to one of his guards, who happened to be the one Lando was disguised as. The guards from below had Luke and Anakin's hands shackled behind them, as they brought them up to Jabba's throne.

"Han!" Luke called.

"Luke! Together again I guess," Han joked.

"Wouldn't miss it. Where's Leia?" Han asked.

"I'm here," she called. And suddenly Anakin was glad that Han was blind at the moment and couldn't see Leia. Though he wasn't particularly pleased that everyone else could see both his wife and daughter in such a state of dress.

"The great Jabba the Hutt has decreed that you are all to be terminated immediately," Threepio said.

"Good, I hate long waits," Han joked.

"You will be taken to the Dune Sea where you will be fed to the Sarlacc, which resides in the pit of Carkoon," Threepio told them.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Han replied.

"In his belly, you will learn a new definition of pain and suffering as you are digested over the course of a thousand years," Threepio replied.

"On second thought, let's pass on that," Han replied.

"This is your last chance Jabba. Release us or you'll regret it," Anakin threatened.

"_Take them away,_" Jabba ordered.

"This is the last mistake you'll ever make!" Luke called.

----

Jabba's sail barge and two transports sped across the desert to the pit of Carkoon. Anakin, Han, Chewy, and Luke were aboard one of the transports. Lando was also there, still in disguise and waiting for Anakin's signal.

"You know, I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of a big dark blur, it's a big light blur now," Han said.

"There's not much to see. Dad and I used to live here you know," Luke replied.

"You're going to die here you know," Han replied.

"We're not the ones that are going to die today Solo. I've taken care of everything," Anakin told him.

"Great, another crazy, hair brain Skywalker plan. I wonder how much property damage there will be this time," Han joked.

"Shut up Solo. I could have left you in the carbonite slab for eternity," Anakin threatened. Luke suppressed a laugh. His father was a little perturbed right now, as Luke had felt the temperature drop at least fifteen degrees in Jabba's throne room when he had seen his mother and sister. Luke actually hoped for Jabba's sake that he was killed by some other means, because it wouldn't be pretty if his father was going to be the one to do it.

----

Aboard the sail barge, Padme and Leia watched out the window, looking at their family over on one of the transports. Jabba tugged at their chains, but they resisted. Jabba pulled harder and jerked them toward him.

"_In time, you'll learn to appreciate me,"_ Jabba told them. Threepio accidently ran into something and looked down.

"Artoo, what are you doing here?" Threepio asked. Threepio beeped and whirled.

"I know you're serving drinks. This is a dangerous place. They're going to execute master Ani and Luke," Threepio said. Artoo whirled confidently.

"I wish I had your confidence," Threepio replied.

----

Outside, the transport moved into position over the pit of Carkoon. Jabba's sail barge loomed nearby in perfect view to watch the executions.

"Victims of the might Sarlacc, the mighty Jabba hopes that you will die honorably. But if any of you want to beg for mercy, the great Jabba will listen to your pleas now," Threepio said.

"Threepio, you tell that slimy piece of worm ridden filth that he'll get no such pleasure from us!" Han yelled.

"Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die," Anakin threatened.

Jabba and his lackeys could only laugh. Jabba ordered that Anakin be moved into position. Anakin nodded to Lando, before glancing at Padme and Leia inside Jabba's ship. He then looked up at Artoo and saluted, giving Artoo the signal. Two panels on his head slowly slid open. The creature pushed Anakin in. Anakin fell and grabbed a hold of the gangplank. Using his momentum and the Force, he flipped up and over onto the barge. Artoo shot out two light sabers and father and son called them with the Force, igniting the blades. Padme watched on in relief. Luke and Anakin spun their sabers rapidly, cutting through Jabba's guards and lackeys. Boba Fett used his jet pack and landed on the transport. Anakin blocked his blaster bolts with his saber and circled with the bounty hunter.

"The credits that Lord Vader will reward me for your capture will set me for life," Boba said. Anakin cut through the barrel of his blaster.

"Too bad you'll be too dead to collect," Anakin replied. Boba stepped back and shot his grappling cable at Anakin, wrapping it around him. Anakin struggled to free himself and flipped his saber up to cut through the cable. Luke jumped over to the other transport and began fighting off the oncoming lackeys. Lando hung by a thread over the pit, while Han and Chewy were trying to rescue him. A tentacle grabbed Lando's leg and he yelped in terror. Chewy held Han by the legs upside down and Han aimed the blaster.

"Wait, I thought you were blind!" Lando called.

"Don't worry, I can aim a lot better," Han assured him.

"Higher, just a little higher," Lando instructed. Han shot the creatures tentacle and it pulled back. Chewy and Han pulled Lando back onto the transport. Meanwhile, Boba Fett aimed his flamethrower at Anakin. Thinking quickly, Anakin sidestepped him and cut the power on his jet pack. He Force pushed the bounty hunter back and Boba Fett went flailing into the pit only to be swallowed by the Sarlacc. Using the Force, Anakin leapt over to the sail barge and climbed up to the deck. He slashed his saber and took care of the man at the guns.

----

Inside the barge, Padme managed to cut the lights. It went dark and Leia wrapped her chain around Jabba's neck. Together, Padme and Leia pulled, strangling the slimy slug. Jabba struggled and choked, but soon finally ceased movement. His bulging eyes closed and life left him. Artoo seared through their chains with his electric zapping tool.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Padme said, as they headed for the deck. Luke and Anakin were already up there, eliminating the last of Jabba's henchmen.

"Leia, get the gun! Point it at the deck!" Luke called. Leia did so and aimed it. Artoo pushed Threepio off the barge and then rolled off himself. Luke grabbed the rope nearby and swung himself and Leia over to the other barge with Han, Lando and Chewy were waiting. Luke threw the rope back to his father. Anakin grabbed Padme around the waist and caught the rope.

"Padme...that outfit," Anakin smirked.

"Don't even go there," Padme warned.

"I was just going to say that you look sexy," he replied. Padme smirked.

"Well, you can gawk later my love, but right now, I wish you'd get us off this thing," Padme replied, as she kissed his cheek. Anakin kicked the trigger on the gun and held her tightly.

"Anything for you angel," he replied, as he swung them over to the other barge. The landed on the transport.

"Go, and don't forget the droids," Anakin said.

"We're on our way," Lando said. They lifted the droids out of the sand and left, as the sail barge exploded in a brilliant array of fire. Not much later, the Millennium Falcon and Luke's X-Wing left Tatooine going separate ways.

"I'll meet you back at the fleet," Luke said over his comm.

"Be careful Luke," Padme told him. He smiled.

"I will mom," he replied.

"Hurry back. The alliance should be assembled by then," Leia said.

"I will," Luke replied.

"May the Force be with you son," Anakin said.

"You too dad," Luke said, as he shut the comm off. Artoo whirled.

"That's right Artoo, we're going to the Degobah system. I've got a promise to keep...to an old friend," Luke said, as he set the course.

----

Padme and Anakin stood by a window on the Falcon, watching the stars streak past them in hyperspace. Padme and Leia had changed already and Padme was now wearing one of her white battle uniforms that she kept on the Falcon. Padme leaned into his embrace, as he feathered kisses along her neck.

"You know, about that outfit..." he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you hated it. You kept shooting death glares to every male in that place," Padme teased.

"I hated that they were staring at you. I didn't say that I hated the way you looked in it, because I definitely didn't," he teased. She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you saying that you'd like me to wear it for just you?" Padme asked. Anakin made a face, like he was pondering it for a moment.

"Nah, I liked that slinky little red thing you wore the other night though. You can wear _that_ anytime," he teased, as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She giggled, before losing herself in his kiss. Anakin slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply. Padme parted her lips and allowed his tongue to slip into her warm mouth. Their mouths collided in searing, passionate kisses for a few long moments, until an incessant beeping interrupted them. They pulled apart, realizing that it was a signal that they were coming out of hyperspace. They joined hands and made their way back to the cabin to strap in. They had arrived at the alliance meeting location...


	20. The Forest Moon of Endor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to George.

AN: Here's chapter 19! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening

Chapter 19: The Forest Moon of Endor

Several TIE fighters swarmed around the small shuttle, which carried the Emperor. The Shuttle began its descent into the docking bay on the Death Star. The shuttle landed and the Emperor's red guards descended the ramp first. Vader and the other officers around him knelt, as the Emperor slowly hobbled down the ramp.

"Rise my friend," Emperor Palpatine said.

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule," Vader reported.

"You have done well, Lord Vader. And now, I sense you wish to continued your search for the Skywalkers," Palpatine said, knowingly.

"Yes my master," Vader replied.

"Patience my friend. In time, they will seek you out. They are still living on that feeble hope that there is good in you. But we both know that isn't so. When Anakin and Luke come, you will bring them before me. The Chosen one is strong, but he will fall to our power and this time, he will die. As for they boy, he has grown strong. We will use his anger over his family's death and then he will be one of us!" Palpatine cackled.

"As you wish," Vader replied.

"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen it," Palpatine said, his sinister laugh echoing around them.

------

Luke arrived on Degobah and found that Obi-Wan was already there with the old master. They both sat in Master Yoda's hovel around the fire, as the old master hobbled around.

"Do I look so old to young eyes?" Yoda asked Luke, who was looking at him worriedly.

"No, of course not," Luke fibbed. Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile, as Yoda half chuckled, half coughed.

"I do...yes I do," Yoda sputtered.

"When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not, hmmm..." Yoda chuckled, as he laid in his bed.

"Soon, rest I will. Forever sleep...earned it I have," Yoda said.

"But master Yoda, you can't die," Luke said.

"Strong in the Force I am, but not that strong. Twilight is upon me and night must fall. The way of the Force it is," Yoda rasped.

"But I've come back to finish my trials," Luke replied.

"Complete your trials are. Finished them under your father's guidance and tutelage you did. Knows this, he does," Yoda replied.

"Then I am a Jedi," Luke stated. Yoda coughed.

"Not yet. One thing remains. Confront Vader, you and your father must. Knows this too, Anakin does. The Chosen One, your father is. But need you, he will," Yoda said. Luke listened intently, as Yoda continued.

"Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. Beware, anger, fear, aggression–the dark side are they. Once start down the dark path, forever dominate your destiny, it will. Do...not under...estimate...the power of the Emperor. The last...of the Jedi...you...Anakin...and Obi-Wan will be. Pass on...what you have...learned," Yoda rasped, as he slowly passed away. The little Jedi master's body disappeared into the living Force. Luke bowed his head and Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder, as they shared a mourning silence.

------

Across the galaxy, on board one of the main alliance cruisers, Anakin suddenly closed his eyes and held his head. Padme, Leia, Han, and Lando all turned to look at him with concern.

"Ani, what is it?" Padme asked, as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"It's Master Yoda. He's gone," Anakin said.

"Oh Ani," she cried, as she hugged him tightly.

------

A few hours later, the alliance members gathered together in the main conference room.

"Well, look at you...a general!" Han said, as Lando approached him.

"Yeah, someone must have told them about some of my exploits," Lando replied, with a smile.

"Well, don't look at me. I just told them you were a decent pilot," Han replied. Mon Mothma brought the meeting to order.

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for attack has come. Using the information brought to us by Bothan spies, we were able to pinpoint the location of the Death Star. We have also learned that the Emperor himself is overseeing the construction of this Death Star. Many Bothans died to bring us this information," Mon Mothma said sadly, before continuing. A display was brought to life over the situation table.

"The Death Star is orbiting the forest moon of Endor. The weapons are not yet operational, but it does have a defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield and once down, our fighters can fly into the super structure and take out the main reactor. General Calrissian will be leading the assault,"

"Good luck...you're gonna need it," Han told him. General Nadine stepped forward to continue.

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. A strike team will journey to Endor and take out the shield," Nadine said.

"I wonder who they found to pull that off?" Leia whispered to Han.

"General Skywalker, General Solo, is your strike team ready?" Nadine asked. Leia and Padme looked at them incredulously.

"Our strike team is assembled, but we don't have a command crew for the shuttle yet," Anakin replied. Chewy rawled.

"It's gonna be rough pal, didn't want to speak for ya," Han told him. He rawled again.

"That's one," Han said.

"You can definitely count me in. General Skywalker is not leaving me behind on this one," Padme said.

"Me too," Leia said.

"We're with you too," Luke said, as he and Obi-Wan arrived. Leia jumped up and hugged her twin brother. Padme was next, hugging both Luke and Obi-Wan. Artoo whirled in excitement.

"Exciting is hardly the word I'd chose," Threepio retorted.

------

Han looked longingly at his ship.

"Listen, take her. You need all the help you can get. She's the fastest ship in the fleet," Han insisted.

"All right. Look, I know what she means to you. She won't get a scratch," Lando replied. Han nodded and then pointed his index finger at Lando.

"I got your word, not a scratch!" Han insisted. Lando laughed.

"Will you get going, you pirate!" Lando retorted.

"Good luck," Han said.

"You too," Lando replied.

------

The command crew boarded the shuttle and Han looked forlornly at the Falcon.

"Hey, you awake?" Leia asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just have a feeling, like I'm not going to see her again," Han replied. Leia patted his shoulder.

"Let's go General," she replied. Han and Anakin took the controls, taking them out of the docking bay.

"Okay, let's see what this piece of junk can do," Han said. Anakin flipped the switch.

"Hang on," he said, as he jumped them to hyperspace.

------

"What is thy bidding, my master," Vader asked, as he bowed.

"The fleet has been sent to the far side of Endor. There they will stay until called for," Palpatine said.

"What of the Rebel fleet massing near Sullust?" Vader asked.

"It is of no concern. Soon, the Rebel fleet will be crushed. Anakin Skywalker will die and young Luke will be one of us. Your work is done here my friend. Go out to the command ship and await my orders," Palpatine said. Vader bowed.

"Yes my master," he said, as he left the Emperor's chambers.

------

The shuttle Tyderium exited hyperspace and slowly approached Endor.

"If they don't go for this, we'll have to get out of here pretty quickly," Han said.

"Don't worry, we should be fine," Anakin replied. Han nodded and opened the comm, as they were hailed.

"Unidentified shuttle, state your course," the officer from the Death Star ordered.

"This is shuttle Tyderium, forest moon of Endor. Requesting deactivation of the shield," Han said.

"Transmit the clearance code," Piett ordered.

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid," Leia said.

"It'll work...it'll work," Han insisted.

"Vader's on that ship," Luke stated.

"Don't get jittery Luke," Han replied.

"No, he's right. Mask your presence," Obi-Wan said. Anakin masked his presence too, but knew Vader might be able to sense him or Luke anyway. Padme clasped her hands in his, as they waited.

"Keep your distance Chewy, but don't look like your keeping your distance," Han said. Chewy rawled in confusion.

"I don't know, fly casual," Han replied.

------

"Where is that shuttle going?" Vader asked.

"It's a parts and technical crew headed for the forest moon of Endor," Piett said.

"Do they have a code clearance?" Vader asked.

"It's an old code my Lord, but it checks out. I was about to clear them," Piett said. Vader looked out the view window at the shuttle.

"Shall I hold them?" Piett asked.

"No, leave them to me. I'll deal with them myself," Vader said.

"Very well my Lord, carry on," Piett ordered.

------

"They're not going for it," Han said.

"Shuttle Tyderium, continue your present course. Deactivation of the shield is commencing," Piett told them. Han smiled.

"See, I told you it'd work," Han said. The shuttle continued on and landed on Endor. The strike team was there, having infiltrated the planet as well. The command crew met up with them and they began scouring the forest. Soon, they came up on a few Imperial storm troopers.

"If they spot us, this will all be over real quick," Han said.

"Should we go around?" Leia asked.

"Padme, Obi-Wan and I will go around this way and take care of the ones over here. You take care of these guys," Anakin said, as he took Padme's hand and led her and Obi-Wan in the other direction.

"Chewy and I'll take care of these two," Han said.

"Quietly, there might be more of them," Luke warned. Han smiled.

"Hey, it's me," he stated. Luke and Leia exchanged amused glances. Han carefully snuck up on the trooper, but a twig suddenly snapped under his foot. The trooper spun around and hit Han, knocking him down.

"Go for help!" the trooper called to his partner.

"Great," Luke said, as he and Leia ran to stop the trooper.

"There are two more over there!" Leia called.

"I see them, wait Leia!" Luke called, as he jumped on the back of the speeder behind her and they sped off after them.

"Jam their comlinks, center switch," Luke said. Leia pressed it and moved alongside one of them. They began ramming each other, back and forth. Finally, they were steady enough and Luke jumped on the back of the other one. He shoved the trooper off and took control.

"You keep on that one. I'll take these two!" Luke called, as he braked and let two pass him. He shot at one and managed to cause him to crash into a tree, while he kept on the other. Leia pressed the throttle down faster and came up alongside the one she was chasing. He rammed her violently, before taking out his blaster and shooting at her. He managed to knock Leia off and her speeder crashed. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention and crashed into a tree. Leia fell unconscious.

Luke and the last trooper were side to side. Seeing the danger of the oncoming trees, Luke jumped off. The trooper circled around and came back at him. Luke ignited his light saber and blocked the blasted. As the trooper passed by, he sliced off the nose of the speeder. The trooper went spiraling wildly into a tree. Luke extinguished his saber and headed back to meet up with the others, unaware that Leia was not.

------

Han, Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan waited impatiently for Luke and Leia to return.

"Master Ani, there's someone coming," Threepio said. Anakin took his light saber from his belt, but quickly put it away when they saw it was Luke.

"Luke," Padme called.

"Where's Leia?" Han asked.

"She didn't come back?" Luke asked.

"No, she didn't come back!" Anakin said.

"I thought she was with you," Han said.

"We got separated," Luke explained.

"Let's go look for her!" Anakin ordered, as they traveled off into the forest.

------

A jittery little Ewok poked at Leia's unconscious form with his spear. She woke up suddenly, frightening the little creature.

"Cut it out," Leia said. The ewok pointed his spear at her and she put her hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Leia assured the little creature.

"Well, looks like I'm stuck here. The problem is, I'm not sure where here is," Leia said, as she sat down on a log. She patted the spot next to her.

"Come here and sit down. I'm not going to hurt you. You want something to eat?" Leia asked, as she pulled out a ration stick. The little creature timidly put its spear down and sat down beside her and began munching on the food she had given him. Leia removed her helmet and the little creature got spooked again.

"You're a jittery little thing. It's a hat, it's not going to hurt you," Leia said, as she held it out for him to see. Suddenly, the little creature began to hear noises and looked to the sky.

"Freeze, get up!" a trooper said, aiming his blaster at her.

"Go get your ride, take her back to base," the trooper called to his partner. The Ewok smacked him in the leg and kneed him in the stomach. She picked up his blaster and shot the one that was trying to leave on his speeder.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Leia said, as she started in one direction. But the creature insisted that they go the other way, so Leia followed him.

------

Vader entered Palpatine's throne room.

"I told you to remain on the command ship," Palpatine said.

"A small band of rebels has infiltrated the moon," Vader reported.

"Yes, I know," Palpatine replied.

"My father and brother are with them," Vader stated.

"Are you sure?" Palpatine asked.

"I have felt them," Vader replied. Palpatine turned to look at him curiously.

"I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear," Palpatine questioned.

"They are clear," Vader insisted.

"You will go wait for them on the moon," Palpatine ordered.

"They will come to me," Vader said.

"Yes, their compassion for you will cause them to seek you out. Then, you will bring them to me," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes my master," Vader said, with a bow.

------

After scouring the forest for about an hour, Luke found Leia's helmet.

"Luke!" Anakin called him over. There in the brush, was wreckage of a speeder.

"I found this," Luke said, as he handed her helmet to his father.

"I'm sorry master Ani, but Artoo can find no trace of princess Leia," Threepio said.

"Ani, she's okay, right? You can still sense her?" Padme asked.

"She's still here angel, we'll find her," Anakin assured her, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Chewy rawled, as he approached a dead animal hanging in the air from some vines.

"It's nothing, it's just a dead animal Chewy," Han said, as the group approached him.

Chewy began pulling on it.

"No, wait Chewy, don't!" Luke called. But it was too late. They were all captured in a net.

"Nice work, always thinking with your stomach!" Han scolded.

"Han, can you reach my light saber?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah," Han replied, as he began swinging them, trying to reach someone's light saber. Artoo was impatient, however, and began sawing through the rope with his cutting tools.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Artoo. It's a very long drooop!" Threepio yelled, as they all dropped to the ground.

"Oh, I'm getting much too old for this," Obi-Wan grumbled, as he struggled to get up.

"A little warning would have been nice Artoo," Anakin chided the droid. Suddenly, many strange little creatures began to surround them. They looked around in confusion, as the little creatures pointed their spears.

"They're Ewoks," Padme said.

"Ewoks?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They're native to this moon," Padme replied. One pointed a spear in Han's face and he shoved it away.

"Hey, point that thing someplace else," Han said, annoyed. The creature jabbed it at him.

"Hey!" Han grabbed it, but Luke calmed him down.

"Oh my head," Threepio complained, as he sat up. The little creatures ooohed and aaahed, before they began chanting and worshiping. They looked around in confusion, as Threepio began speaking to them.

"Do you understand what they're saying?" Luke asked.

"Of course, remember I am fluent in..." Han cut him off, not in the mood for his rambling.

"What are you telling them?" Han asked.

"Hello I think. I could be mistaken, because they are using a very primitive dialect, but I think they think I am some sort of God," Threepio said. Anakin snickered and Han had to bite back a sarcastic comment.

"I've seen everything now," Obi-Wan said, with an amused shake of his head. Han smirked.

"Well, why don't you use your Devine influence and get us out of this," Han ordered.

"I'm sorry sir, but that just wouldn't be proper," Threepio replied.

"Proper?" Han huffed.

"Han's right Threepio, get us out of this. You may be a God, but I still built you. I can take you apart too," Anakin threatened.

"Ani," Padme chided.

"There's no need for threats master Ani," Threepio said.

"Why you..." Han said, as he prepared to lunge at Threepio. But the little creatures spears stopped him.

"My mistake...he's an old friend of mine," Han explained.

------

The tribe of Ewoks carried Threepio back to their village in a chair they had built for him. The five humans, the Wookie, and Artoo were tied up and carried back on stakes.

"I'm gonna kill yur droid!" Han yelled at Anakin.

"Get in line," Anakin retorted.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Han said, as he watched the creatures mill about around them.

"You and me both. This is all your fault Anakin," Obi-Wan griped. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"How is this my fault?" Anakin retorted.

"Because whenever I go on a mission with you, we end up in some despicable situation like this," Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh yes, like the time _you_ fell into that nest of Gondarks and _I_ had to rescue you. Oh, and then there was the time where _you_ thought it would be a good idea to crash through Padme's window and go flying around Coruscant hanging from an assassin droid, in which _I_ had to save _you _from falling to your death. And don't even get me started on Cato-Neimodia. Face it master, trouble finds the both of us really well," Anakin replied.

"That business on Cato-Neimodia did not count," Obi-Wan replied. Their chatter died down, as one of the Ewoks spoke to Threepio.

"What did he say?" Han asked.

"I'm rather embarrassed. It seems that all of you are to be the main course at a banquet in my honor," Threepio said. Suddenly, Leia came out and tried to get to her family, but was blocked by the creatures.

"Leia!" Anakin said, relieved that she was okay.

"But this is my family, Threepio, tell them," Leia insisted. Threepio told them, but it did not deter them at all.

"Somehow, I don't think that helped," Han said, as he started to try and blow out the flame. Luke and Anakin exchanged glances and Anakin nodded.

"Threepio, tell them that if they don't release us, you'll become angry and use your magic," Anakin said.

"But master Ani..." Anakin cut him off sternly.

"Just tell them!" Anakin said impatiently. Threepio did so, but they didn't seem to believe him.

"See, I told you they wouldn't believe me," Threepio said. Anakin reached deeply into the Force and lifted Threepio's chair into the air. He floated him around above the Ewoks, frightening and startling them. Now thoroughly convinced, the Ewoks chopped through the ropes and released them. Leia ran to Han and they kissed passionately. The rest of the Skywalker's gathered around Leia and embraced her.

"Thanks Threepio," Luke joked, knowing that the droid actually believed he had performed magic.

"I never knew I had it in me," Threepio replied.

------

Later, the Ewoks gathered around Threepio. Anakin and Padme cuddled together, as Threepio began telling the Ewoks their story. Anakin looked down at his beautiful wife, as he threaded his fingers in her long curls. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She glanced up at him and a look of concern washed over her features. He took her hand and led her outside. It was dark, but torches dimly lit their surroundings.

------

Threepio finished his story and the Ewok leader spoke. Threepio nodded, as the little creatures began to whoop and holler.

"We are now members of their tribe," Threepio announced.

"Just what I've always wanted," Han joked, as he stood up and approached Threepio.

"The scouts will show us the quickest way to the shield generator," Threepio said.

"How far is it?" Han asked.

"I don't know," Threepio replied.

"Ask them," Han said. Threepio turned back, but Han tapped his shoulder.

"Get us some fresh supplies," Han ordered. Threepio turned back again, but Han stopped him.

"Try to get our weapons back," Han ordered. Threepio turned back again and Han stopped him.

"Hurry up, I ain't got all day," Han said.

------

"What is it Ani?" she asked.

"Vader's here...on this moon," Anakin stated. Padme stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What are you going to do?" Padme asked timidly, knowing she would not like the answer.

"Luke and I must confront Vader. I've felt him and so has Luke, so it's likely that Vader has sensed us as well. As long as we stay here, we're endangering the success of the mission," Anakin said. Padme clung to him and rested her head against his chest.

"I don't want you to go," Padme whispered.

"I know angel, but you know I must. If there is any good in him, I'll find it. And if not, then I will have to destroy him. He will likely bring us before the Emperor, which is just what I want him to do. It's time that Palpatine paid for all the pain and suffering he's caused to this galaxy," Anakin said. Tears fell freely down her cheeks now.

"Please don't cry, my love," Anakin said, as he swept her into his arms.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me," Padme sniffed.

"I promise angel. And if it's not meant to be, then I'll always be with you," Anakin replied. Padme choked back a sob.

"No, you have to come back. I need you," Padme pleaded.

"I need you too. And I will everything in my power to return to you. Nothing will keep us apart," Anakin promised. Padme wiped her tears away, as Luke hugged her.

"Please be careful," Padme pleaded with him.

"I will mom. I love you," Luke said.

"I love you too sweetie," Padme replied. Leia hugged her father tightly.

"Mom's right, you better come back to us daddy," Leia said.

"I will princess, I love you," Anakin said.

"I love you too," Leia said, as she choked back tears. Leia moved to say goodbye to her brother and Padme moved back to Anakin. He hugged her tightly again and buried his face in her curls. He pulled back a bit and leaned down, brushing her lips with his own. Slowly, he deepened the passionate kiss. Anakin moved his lips passionately and sensually over hers, memorizing her taste. Padme's knees went weak, as she felt him touch her soul with all the love he held for her in his being. His strong arms held her up, as he plundered her mouth, letting his unbridled passion for her take over for a few precious moments. Reluctantly, they finally broke the kiss.

"I love you," Padme said breathlessly.

"I love you too, my angel," Anakin replied, as he turned away. Anakin and Luke shared a quick goodbye with Obi-Wan, before leaving to seek out Vader.

"What's going on?" Han asked, as he stepped out.

"Daddy and Luke went to confront Vader," Leia said, as she let him wrap his arms around her. Obi-Wan put his hand on Padme's shoulder.

"It will be okay Padme. Anakin and Luke will fulfill the prophecy and then they will return to us," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you Obi-Wan," Padme replied...

_In the next chapter, Anakin and Luke confront Vader and the Emperor..._


	21. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It's all George's.

AN: Here's chapter 20! Enjoy and let me know what you think:)

The Awakening

Chapter 20: The Final Battle

Inside his shuttle, Darth Vader waited for the commander to report to him. The steal metal door opened and there stood Anakin and Luke Skywalker, hands shackled.

"These are the rebels that surrendered to us," the officer said, as he and four storm troopers escorted their prisoners inside the shuttle.

"While they deny that there are more rebels, I believe they are lying. I await your permission to conduct a search. They were armed only with these," the officer said, as he handed the two light sabers to Vader.

"Good work commander, conduct your search for their companions," Vader ordered. The officer nodded.

"The Emperor has been expecting you," Vader said, as they walked.

"I know...son," Anakin replied. Vader glanced at him in silence.

"So, you are still holding on to that feeble hope that I am your son. You should accept that I am not and never will be," Vader replied.

"I accept only that you were supposed to be born Brian Skywalker," Anakin replied.

"That name has no meaning to me. There is no good in me _father_, so stop wasting your time trying to _save_ me," Vader spat. Anakin turned to look at him.

"Then my first son is truly dead," Anakin replied.

"You are both powerful indeed," Vader said, as he inspected each of their sabers.

"But you know nothing of true power. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the dark side, Luke. He is your master now. And you will not escape him again my dear father. This time you will meet your destiny," Vader said coldly.

"I will not turn," Luke insisted.

"Then you will suffer the same fate the Emperor has planned for your father as well!" Vader said harshly.

------

Chewy motioned Han, Leia, Padme, and Obi-Wan to the ridge where he was kneeling. They watched, as an Imperial shuttle took off from the platform, heading for the Death Star. Leia surveyed the heavily guarded premises.

"This is not going to be easy," she said.

"Chewy and I have gotten into more heavily guarded places than this," Han replied. One of the Ewoks spoke to Threepio.

"What's he saying?" Padme asked.

"He says there is a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge," Threepio announced.

------

The Rebel fleet gathered at the meeting point.

"We're in position. All fighters are accounted for," Lando announced.

"Prepare for the jump to hyperspace," Admiral Ackbar ordered. Nien Nunb, Lando's co-pilot, mumbled something beside him.

"Don't worry, they'll have that shield down. Or this will be the shortest offense ever," Lando mumbled the last part.

"All craft...make the jump to hyperspace," Ackbar ordered. The entire rebel fleet made the successful jump.

------

Han, Leia, Padme, Obi-Wan, and the rest of the strike team quietly and carefully made their way to the other side of the ridge. The secret entrance was in sight.

"A back door, good idea. There's only four of them," Han said.

"It only takes one to sound the alarm," Leia argued.

"Then we'll do it real quiet-like," Han replied. The Ewoks conversed among each other and decided to send one to create a diversion. Before anyone knew it, one of the little Ewoks was already headed for the troopers.

"Excuse me miss Padme, but I'm afraid one of our fury friends has gone and done something rather rash," Threepio said.

"Oh no," Leia said.

"Blast! There goes any chance of a surprise attack," Obi-Wan said, as he clipped his saber back on his belt. The little creature climbed on one of their speeder bikes and took off through the forest.

"After him!" the commanding trooper ordered. Three of them hopped on their bikes to chase him down. Han smiled.

"Not bad for a little furball, there's only one left. You stay here," Han pointed at Threepio.

"I have decided that we shall stay here," Threepio announced.

------

Anakin and Luke, followed by Vader, approached the Emperor's throne. Palpatine turns to face them, a sickly grin on his weathered, old face. Palpatine raised his hand and the shackles dropped off their wrists.

"You no longer need those. Guards, leave us," Palpatine ordered.

"I'm looking forward to completing your training, young Skywalker," Palpatine said.

"You're a little late. My father has done that already," Luke replied.

"Oh, but this will be a reeducation for you...in the ways of the dark side," Palpatine cackled, as Vader handed him the light sabers.

"Their light sabers," Vader said.

"Good...by now you must realize that your brother can never be turned from the dark side. And so shall be the case with you," Palpatine goaded. Anakin clenched his jaw and stepped forward, intending to take Palpatine on himself. But he was suddenly stopped when a ray shield surrounded him.

"I will deal with you in good time Anakin, but for now, I can not have you interfering," Palpatine said.

"You're wrong, I will never turn. And soon, you'll be dead," Luke told him. Palpatine cackled gleefully.

"Oh yes, you're talking about the feeble attack that your Rebel friends are planning. I assure you that we are quite safe from your friends!" Palpatine spat.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke said.

"And your faith in your friends...and family is yours," Palpatine replied coldly, as he returned to his throne.

"Everything is going according to my design. Your friends and family on the moon are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel fleet," Palpatine said. Luke was alarmed and looked at the troubled face of his father.

"It was I who allowed them to know the location of the deflector shield. I assure you that the shield will be quite operational when the arrive," Palpatine goaded, as he cackled.

"Look out there, you have a front row seat to witness the end of the rebellion. Soon, the Rebel fleet will be destroyed. Your mother and sister have already been captured along with your friends. And soon, they will die as well," Palpatine goaded. Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated on pushing his anger away. He focused his thoughts and feelings on Padme and Leia. He could clearly feel them and they were still okay for the moment. But like Anakin had done so many times when he was younger, Luke was letting his fear and anger overwhelm his senses.

"Yes, I can feel the hate swelling in you. You want this..." Palpatine patted Luke's light saber.

"No Luke, your mother and Leia are still okay. Don't let him do this. I let him do it to me for years...and I almost ended up in your brother's place because of it," Anakin warned. Palpatine raised his hands and shot Force lightning at Anakin through the ray shield. Anakin cried out in agony, as the painful attack dropped him to his hands and knees. Palpatine cackled evilly.

"I've waited a long time to deliver your death sentence and I will take care of you soon enough," Palpatine told Anakin, before turning back to Luke.

"Take your Jedi weapon. Strike me down with all of your hate and your journey to the dark side will be complete!" Palpatine urged.

"No," Anakin groaned, as he picked himself up off the floor.

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny, Luke. Don't be weak and pathetic like your father," Palpatine spat.

"No Luke, don't listen to him!" Anakin pleaded. Palpatine snarled and poured more Force lightning into Anakin. The dark emotions swirled powerfully inside Luke, as he witnessed the Emperor torture his father...

------

Han quietly approached the remaining trooper. He tapped him on the shoulder and ran.

"Hey!" the trooper called, as he gave chase. He was met with the blasters of the Rebel strike team. Han, Leia, Padme, and Obi-Wan snuck into the back entrance and headed to the control room, where they seized control.

"Han, hurry, the fleet will be here any moment. But it was too late, as they were all surrounded by the Imperial Fleet.

"Freeze Rebel scum," the commanding officer ordered.

------

The Rebel fleet exited hyperspace.

"Get a lock on the Death Star and prepare for battle. May the Force be with us," Ackbar said.

"I can't get a reading," Lando said. Nien Nunb mumbled something.

"How could they be jamming us...unless the shield is still up!" Lando cried.

"All craft, pull up, the shield is still up!" Lando announced.

"I'm not getting a ridding," Wedge answered.

"They're jamming us. They must know we're coming," Lando replied.

"All craft, take evasive action," Ackbar ordered.

"Enemy fighters!" Wedge called.

"It's a trap!" Ackbar warned.

"Fighters, draw the enemy fighters away from the cruisers!" Lando ordered.

------

Han, Leia, Padme, and Obi-Wan were led out with their hands above their heads. A legion of storm troopers waited to take them into custody.

"Hey, over here! Are you looking for me?" Threepio called.

"Bring those droids down here!" one trooper ordered. The troopers surrounded Threepio and Artoo.

"Please don't shoot, we surrender," Threepio said. With a battle cry, the Ewoks attacked, throwing stones and jumping on the troopers. The Ewoks sounded their battle horns, calling all to arms. Hundreds appeared and began to attack the Imperials. Seeing that the timing was right, Obi-Wan plucked his saber from the an officer's hand and ignited it. He began taking out several troopers in his vicinity. Padme wrenched away from the officer, who was holding her arm. She punched the man and stole his blaster. Padme aimed at the storm troopers around her daughter and shot them. Han obtained a couple blasters as well and handed one to Leia. Padme, Leia, and Han headed for the bunker to open the control panel. Obi-Wan stood his ground, dealing with the oncoming enemies.

"We need Artoo," Leia said.

"Artoo, where are you? We need you at the bunker," Padme said. Artoo whirled and headed that way.

------

"Good...I can feel your anger. It makes you strong," Palpatine encouraged, as he opened a comm channel.

"You may fire when ready admiral," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes my Lord," came the reply.

"Now, you will both witness the power of this fully armed and operational battle station!" Palpatine announced.

------

A powerful blast struck one of the Rebel cruisers, obliterating it. The blast rocked the Millennium Falcon.

"That blast came from the Death Star. That thing's operational!" Lando exclaimed.

"All craft, prepare to retreat!" Ackbar ordered.

"We'll never get another chance like this admiral," Lando argued.

"We have no choice General Calrissian," Ackbar replied.

"Han will have that shield down. We've got to give him more time. Let's turn our attention to those Star Destroyers," Lando said.

"We will not last long against the fire power of those super Star Destroyers," Ackbar argued.

"We'll last longer against them than we will against that Death Star. And we might just take a few of them with us," Lando replied.

------

"We're coming!" Threepio called, as he and Artoo arrived.

"Come on," Han urged, as Artoo quickly logged into the terminal. A trooper shot at Artoo and blasted him. Artoo shrieked wildly, as he was thrown back. He whirled sadly, before he short curcuited. Han ripped open the panel.

"Well, I guess I can hot wire this thing," he said.

"We'll cover you," Leia replied.

------

"Your fleet has lost. Your family on Endor will not survive and the alliance will die," Palpatine goaded. Luke's anger began to boil over.

"Good...I can feel your anger. I am defenseless...take your weapon and strike me down!" Luke turned away, but then turned back suddenly, calling his saber. He ignited it and his saber met with Vader's...

------

"I've got it!" Han exclaimed, as the blast door closed. He frowned and went back to working furiously. Suddenly, a blaster bolt clipped Leia's arm. She cried out in pain and Han went to inspect it.

"Leia, are you all right?" Padme asked.

"It's not bad," she insisted.

"Hands up!" the trooper ordered. Padme had no choice but to obey. Leia concealed her blaster, ready to take the trooper out. Han put his hands up and smiled at her.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she replied, as he moved out of the way. When he did, Leia shot the trooper. Han smiled, but suddenly frowned, as an Imperial walker approached them. It stopped and the top hatch opened, revealing Chewy inside. He rawled in greeting.

"Chewy! Get down here, she's hurt," Han said, but changed his mind suddenly.

"No, wait! I got an idea," he told them.

------

Luke fought Vader furiously, slashing wildly and letting his anger control him. His father's cries for him to cease fell on deaf ears, as he kicked Vader, who went tumbling backwards down the steps.

"Yes...use your aggressive feelings boy!" Palpatine goaded.

"Leave him out of this and fight me!" Anakin demanded furiously. But Palpatine paid him no mind. Luke suddenly began to regain his senses and pushed his anger away.

"I will not fight you anymore brother," Luke relented. Vader circled him.

"It is unwise to lower your defenses!" Vader said harshly, as he struck at Luke again. Luke parried and spun away, before flipping up onto the platform above Vader. Palpatine frowned, as he felt the boy gain more control of his anger and started to let his positive emotions fuel his actions.

------

The Imperials inside the control room received a transmission from one of their Imperial walkers telling them that they had captured and secured the Rebels. The commanding officer ordered that the back door be opened for them. Unfortunately for them, it was trick. Han, Leia, Obi-Wan, Padme and Chewy invaded the control room and took over. Han began wiring the charges and placing the explosives in the necessary places.

------

Vader slowly ascended the stairs and approached him on the bridge.

"If you will not turn...then perhaps your sister will," Vader said, knowing it would strike a chord. Luke's anger surfaced again and began to slash furiously at Vader. Luke lost control of his anger again, lashing out harshly against Vader.

"LUKE!" Anakin screamed, as he watched his son lose control of his anger and rage at Vader. He had lost control so many times himself, but watching his son lose control too and fight his brother was something that pained Anakin immensely. Luke viciously kicked Vader back. The man in armor faltered, as Luke brought his saber down on him again and again. Finally, Luke sliced through Vader's arm and the Sith cried out in pain. The Emperor cackled gleefully.

"Good...now finish him and take his place at my side," Palpatine ordered. Luke heaved air into his lungs, as he realized what he had just done. Luke turned and tossed his saber. It went sailing end over end and hit the control panel on the wall, successfully deactivating the ray shields around his father.

"Never...I'll never turn. You've failed your highness. I am a Jedi, like my father," Luke said proudly. Anakin smiled and called his light saber into his hand.

"So be it...Jedi," Palpatine snarled...

------

"Move!" Han called, as he pushed Leia and Padme ahead of him. They ran clear of the bunker, as the explosives went off. The satellite controlling the shield exploded, successfully destroying the deflector shield around the Death Star.

"Commence attack on the Death Star!" Ackbar ordered. Lando laughed in victory.

"Told ya they'd do it!" Lando said, as he maneuvered the Falcon toward the Death Star.

------

"If you will not be turned, then you will be destroyed," Palpatine said, as he prepared to pour Force lightning into Luke. Anakin stepped in and blocked it with his saber.

"No, your highness. It is you who will be destroyed," Anakin replied.

"Is that so? You know Anakin, I was once your very good friend," Palpatine taunted.

"My friend? You stole my first born son and turned him into a monster. You are no friend of mine and you never were," Anakin replied.

"It seems that he liked the choice quiet well," Palpatine goaded.

"He never had a choice, thanks to you," Anakin replied. Palpatine cackled, as he tossed more Force lightning at Anakin again. This time, the lightning bypassed his saber and struck him. Anakin cried out in pain, as he writhed on the ground in pain. His saber cracked and fizzled out under the pressure of the lightning. Palpatine cackled, as Anakin softly cried his wife's name, as if he was trying to reach out to her. This made Palpatine laugh at him.

"You truly are pathetic. That weak woman cannot save you. Some Chosen One you turned out to be," Palpatine spat. Little did Palpatine know, down on Endor, Padme heard her husband's voice calling to her...

------

Padme's breath caught in her throat, as she stared up at the Death Star.

"Anakin!" she cried out suddenly. Obi-Wan, Leia and Han looked at her strangely, as she fell to her knees, gasping for air. Leia was about to approach her, but Obi-Wan put his hand up, stopping her.

"I'm here, my love," she called out.

------

Luke fought Vader furiously, as the Sith became determined to kill Luke. But Vader was severally weakened and his respirator could not keep up with how winded he had become. Luke parried another of Vader's sloppy blows and though it pained him, he drove his saber through Vader's chest. The Sith cried out in agony, as he slumped to the cold floor. Tears fell down Luke's cheeks, as he knelt beside his dead brother.

Anakin slowly found the strength to lift himself off the floor.

"_I'm here, my love," _he heard Padme speak to him through the Force. Anakin let her love wash over him and strengthen his resolve. Palpatine snarled and channeled more Force lightning at Anakin, but he was stunned when it was stopped by a strong Force shield around the Chosen One. Anakin stared at Palpatine with an icy gaze.

"Your reign of terror ends today, your highness," Anakin said, as he used a strong Force push to hurl the lightning back at Palpatine. The Emperor screamed in agony, as he was hit with his own attack and hurled over the railing and down the shoot. Emperor Palpatine was dead at last. Anakin sunk weakly to his knees, breathing heavily. He crawled over to his son, who was mourning his oldest son.

"Luke...it's okay. We tried to save him, but it just wasn't possible," Anakin comforted him.

"But it isn't fair! He didn't even have a chance!" Luke yelled.

"I know...it isn't fair," Anakin agreed. Before he could say anymore, Luke gasped, as a white glow began to surround the dead body of Vader.

"What's...happening?" Luke asked.

"I...I don't know," Anakin replied. Suddenly, the white light blinded them and they had to cover their eyes. When the light died away, the suit and body of Vader was gone...and in it's place was a whimpering baby, bundled tightly in a soft blanket. Luke and Anakin looked at each other in amazement, as Anakin carefully lifted the infant into his arms.

"It...it can't be," Luke said.

"It is. The Force heard our plea. They've given him the chance that was stolen from him," Anakin replied.

"But how is this possible?" Luke wondered. Anakin smiled slightly.

"With the Force, anything is possible," Anakin replied. The Death Star suddenly shuddered and Luke and Anakin quickly made their way to an escape shuttle with the baby.

------

Lando fired the torpedoes at the main reactor. It began to collapse and Lando flew as quickly as he could, as the Death Star began to explode. He narrowly escaped and whooped in victory, as he was successful.

------

Han and Leia watched, as the Death star exploded above Endor. Han put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they weren't on there," Han assured her.

"They weren't, I can feel it," she replied. Padme stood several feet in front of her, staring up at the sky.

"Do you think your mom knows that?" Han asked. Leia smiled.

"She knows too. She would know if something bad had happened to daddy," Leia replied, as she leaned into his embrace.

Word of Emperor Palpatine's and Lord Vader's death spread through the galaxy like wildfire. Celebrations and parades commenced everywhere on the now free words. Huge celebrations broke out on Cloud City, Tatooine, Naboo, Coruscant and many others.

------

Fireworks streaked across the night sky over Endor. Music in celebration played, as the Ewoks danced in victory. Lando and the remainder of the Rebel fleet had arrived and were greeted warmly by the alliance leaders and personnel. Lando hugged Leia and Han, before hugging Padme to assure her that Anakin and Luke would return. Obi-Wan had gone to wait for them on the landing pad and assure her that he would return with them. Padme's head turned, as she spotted three familiar figures trekking toward them through the forest. She immediately recognized her son and embraced him, as he ran to greet her. Leia and Han were next, as he hugged them both. Padme looked at her husband and Obi-Wan curiously. Obi-Wan's face was a mixture of awe and shock, as he kept glancing at the mysterious bundle in Anakin's arms. Obi-Wan gave her a smile, before joining Luke, who seemed to be telling Han, Leia and Lando something important. As Anakin moved closer to her, she realized that the small bundle was wiggling in his arms. Anakin smiled warmly at her, as he pulled back a piece of cloth, revealing a baby. Padme looked up at him with questioning eyes, as she came closer to look at the baby. She gasped, as the baby's eyes opened suddenly and stared up into hers. They were the same blue eyes as her husband's. she looked back up at Anakin, as he spoke.

"The Force has give him a second chance. A chance that was stolen from him," Anakin said. Padme's mouth dropped open.

"Ani, you mean this..." she trailed off.

"This is our son, angel," he told her. Tears fell down her cheeks and she eagerly accepted the bundle into his arms. She cried happy tears, as she held their baby in her arms for the first time. Anakin wrapped his arm around her waist and looked down at their whimpering son. Padme looked up at him and he pressed a soft, passionate kiss to her lips. Leia came up beside her father and hugged him, before gazing at her baby brother. Luke came up beside his mother and placed his hand on her shoulder. Han and Obi-Wan gathered around Leia and Luke, completely the family embrace. Luke sensed something familiar and turned his head, only to see Master Yoda's spirit watching them with a smile. Standing on either side of him was Mace Windu and another man he did not recognize. He saw the smiles and recognition in his father's and Obi-Wan's eyes. He realized that this man must be Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He noticed that his mother and Leia could see them as well.

"You have fulfilled the prophecy Anakin and we are all very proud of you. All of us are..." Qui-Gon's ghostly voice said. Anakin and Obi-Wan smiled, as many of their fallen Jedi comrades appeared behind Qui-Gon, Mace, and Yoda. The dark veil over the galaxy had lifted and the light of the Force shined once again. Padme kissed Brian's forehead softly, before reaching up to kiss her beloved husband. Anakin eagerly returned her kiss. The celebration around the Skywalker family continued, but they were content just being together with each other and the newest edition to their family.

_The Epilogue should be up in a few days! Thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you think! _


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Here is the Epilogue! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening

Epilogue

Sola held the baby, still in awe of the story that Anakin and Padme had just told she and Jobal. Brian wriggled and cooed in his aunt's arms.

"He's beautiful," Sola said, as she carefully handed him back to his mother. It had been almost a week since Endor and they had returned to Naboo just last night. Brian began to fuss and Padme picked up his bottle. He hungrily accepted the nipple and began to eat. Padme giggled.

"He certainly eats like his daddy," she told her husband. Anakin chuckled.

"Well, he is a growing boy," Anakin said, as he smoothed his fingers through the baby's soft patch of sandy brown hair.

"Well, it's getting late in the day. Sola and I will start dinner. Will you be staying Mr. Solo?" Jobal asked. Han looked at Leia and she smiled back. There was definitely no where else he'd rather be.

"Yes maim," Han replied.

------

Later that night, Anakin leaned against the door way of the nursery, listening to his beautiful wife sing a lullaby to their son. Brian was fast asleep in just a few moments and Padme leaned down to kiss his head. Anakin came up beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and peered down at their sleeping son. Padme picked up the baby monitor and Anakin leaned down to kiss him, before they went across the hall to their bedroom.

------

Anakin sensually kissed her neck, as she brushed out her long, chestnut curls. She giggled.

"That tickles," she scolded. But that certainly didn't stop him. Rather, it only urged him to continue such ministrations. She gasped, as she felt his tongue poke out, leaving wet kisses in its wake. His hands traveled along her body, touching her through her nightgown. Padme surrendered into his strong arms, as he swept her into his arms and carried her to bed...

------

_One year later..._

Much had happened in the year since the fall of the Empire. The Skywalker family had been busy helping to rebuild the Jedi Order and re-establish the Republic. However, Anakin and Padme were content in letting Luke and Leia take control, as they enjoyed raising Brian. Many had wanted Padme to run for Chancellor, but she declined in favor of her daughter running. She was happy being a part time advisor to her and a full time wife and mother. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Luke worked to re-establish the Order. The Queen of Naboo had approved their petition to locate the new temple on Naboo and ground breaking would begin soon. Today was the one year anniversary since the death of Palpatine and a huge celebration in Theed would be taking place. Anakin watched fondly, as his one-year-old son played in his room with his blocks. His son looked up and grinned at his father. Anakin knelt down and held his arms out.

"Come on big guy," Anakin said. Brian pulled himself and clumsily toddled into Anakin's arms. Anakin lifted him up and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go find mommy," Anakin said.

"Mama," Brian said.

"Yep, let's go find mama," Anakin replied.

A year ago, Anakin and Padme would have never guessed that they could have been more blessed than they already were. The Force had chosen to give their son back to them and then it chose to give them a daughter. Padme finished dressing their nine-week-old daughter in a little pink dress. It would be her very first outing and Padme was looking forward to taking her children out to show them off. Anakin walked in with Brian, as she picked up their tiny daughter. Padme kissed her blonde haired head and smiled at her husband.

"Ani, can you take Anna while I get Brian ready?" Padme asked.

"Of course," Anakin replied, as he accepted his baby girl and handed over Brian to Padme.

"Mama," Brian said. Padme kissed his cheek.

"Hi baby," she cooed.

"Hi little angel," Anakin said, as Anna wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. She whimpered and cooed at her father, as he cradled her. Anakin took Anna into the living area, where Luke, Leia, and Han were waiting. They all gathered around Anakin to peer down at little Anna. Padme came out with Brian and the family headed for the marina.

------

They arrived in Theed soon, where Obi-Wan met them. They both hugged Ob-Wan, before putting Brian and Anna in the double hover stroller. The Skywalker family and friends then headed into town for the big celebration. The Gungan bands marched through the city, playing festive music. People celebrated and danced, as streamers and confetti wafted through the air. The Skywalker family was welcomed on the palace steps by the Queen. They were hailed by the people, for they were the ones at the forefront of the Empire's defeat and the rebuilding of the Republic. Anakin lifted Brian up and put him on his shoulders, so his little boy could see all the festivities. Brian clapped his hands excitedly, as the colors and sounds around him held his attention and excited him. Padme held Anna, as the infant looked around in wonder at all the movement and colors. The celebration lasted well into the night, still going strong even in the late hours. By then, both Brian and Anna were fast asleep in the hover stroller. Anakin and Padme casually walked to their speeder. Obi-Wan had headed back to the lake house ahead of them, while their two oldest children and Han were still celebrating. They placed Brian and Anna in their speeder seats and strapped them in. They were both exhausted and they barely stirred. As Anakin and Padme got into the speeder, they were in no hurry to leave right away. The faint sounds of celebrating echoed behind them, as they gazed up at the star blanketed sky. Padme leaned against Anakin and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers tenderly. Padme tilted her head, moving her lips passionately over her husband's. The deeply passionate kiss broke and they gazed fondly into each other's eyes.

"I never imagined I could be so happy. I never imagined that we could be more blessed than we were with Luke and Leia. And then, the Force gave us Brian and Anna," Padme said.

"The Force blessed us, but it was our love that saved us both from a much worse fate," Anakin replied, as he caressed her cheek.

"I love you Anakin...so much," Padme said passionately.

"I love you too angel. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you and I'll love you for eternity," Anakin replied.

"And I, you, my love," she said passionately, as their lips met again in a soul searing kiss. The Force had been brought back into balance by their love and the galaxy flourished in the light of the Force again and peace reigned. A peace that was created by the incredible love between two extraordinary people. A love so powerful, true, an unconditional that it transcended all obstacles and overcame the darkest of evils. Through it all, it shined with the light of the Force, banishing the darkness to the shadows forever. And to think, it all began when a little boy first laid eyes on a girl he would always swear was an angel in a run-down junk shop on Tatooine...

The End

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really love all your wonderful comments. I had many tell me that I should be very proud of this story and I truly am. But the reviewers are what makes it all the better, so I thank you. I have also had some ask if I will do a sequel and there is a definite possibility that I will. However, any kind of sequel for this one, if it happens, is several months off. I have a couple other projects I am pursuing first. Never Gone II is one and a brand new story that will make its debut probably by the end of the month. Again, thank you for all the great reviews and I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. :)


End file.
